After the Fall
by dickard23
Summary: Eli makes the mistake of reading Clare's diary again. What he learned the first time he read it was upsetting. What he learned the second time was shocking? How will he deal with it when he learns something about Clare that he never suspected?
1. Prologue

Prologue (In between Ray of Light and Time of My Life)

Clare really couldn't handle being alone, reading any more of her mom's psychology books, at the moment. After Eli dumped her to continue doing drugs while he was "grieving" over Cam's death, she felt like everything she had just came undone. Her sister gone, and who knows if she was ever coming back. Her parents marriage, dead and over. Her father virtually abandoning her for his new fiancee. Her mother enamored with her new husband. Her stepbrother, her ex, was the one to introduce Eli to drugs and even though she couldn't hold Jake responsible for Eli's actions, she sure wished he had listened to her when she said that giving Eli weed was a bad idea. Eli had made her promise that she was all in before they could get back together and she was, and she thought he was too, but he was gone. She had a hole in her heart and she wanted Eli back, but she was also afraid that if she let him fill it, he'd just rip a bigger hole the next time around. Should I stay or should I go? Did it matter. Clare would be left broken either way.

She couldn't really go to Alli about this as they didn't even talk anymore and the only one she had left was Adam. She got in the trunk and drove over to his house. She rang the bell. Drew answered. Why wasn't he with Bianca? "Hey, is Adam home?"

"No. He went out with Becky."

"I thought she was trying to 'save' him or something."

"I think she's over that."

"I won't keep you." Clare got ready to leave.

"I'm not busy."

"You don't have plans with Bianca?"

"We're done."

Clare stepped inside. She really didn't want to be alone right now.

The two looked at each other, not having much to say at first.

"So, how have you been?" Drew asked her, assuming she had wanted to vent to Adam.

"I've seen better days, but I'm hanging in there. How about you?"

"Sucky! I thought Bianca meant it when she said yes after I proposed, but she changed her mind."

"Eli told me I had to be all in, just to decide doing drugs was a better way to grieve than me trying to support him."

They shared a look of mutual understanding.

"Why can't we just get it right?" Drew asked as they went up to his room.

"Because we're human. Sexual pathology is one of the hardest things to change."

"Were you and Eli particularly sexual?" Drew raised a brow.

"No, but dating is a part of the same regime. We develop patterns and repeat them in our relationships, each time hoping for a different outcome?"

"So we are all crazy."

"Effectively, yes. Love drives us crazy."

"Any way out?"

"Dr. Kurth, a psychotherapist who's book my mom owns, suggests that the only shot at escaping is by breaking the mold. Do something that is the opposite of how you would normally approach dating. You need a taste of what it is like to change before you can actually commit to changing."

"Does that work?"

"The first time, no. You just go back to what your instincts tell you, but if you keep rebelling, you might come to understand that you have options other than your patterns and one day, you might take that other option. Most of the time though, you keep taking the option that will fail because you feel too invested. You need it to work to justify all of the other times you tried."

"So if Bianca comes back to me, I'll say yes, even if I don't think it will work because if I say no, then I basically should have said no from the beginning?"

"Exactly."

"Wow, that sucks."

"Sorry. Dr. Kurth may as well be wrong, but it sounds like what I do with Eli. I keep seeing reasons to run, but his eyes always draw me back."

"I know some of the reasons, but why do you run?"

"Well, when we first kissed, he pretended it didn't mean anything because he wasn't over his dead ex, then when he acknowledged that he had feelings for me, he started hoarding, then he got into world war 3 with Fitz and almost got stabbed right in front of me because he couldn't stop fighting, then he became obsessive: he wrote a story where he killed me and drank my blood, so I wouldn't leave him, then he bought tickets to a convention to take me away from the weekend after I told him I needed space, then he wrecked his car after I said I didn't like it when I refused to go to the convention just to get me to visit him in the hospital. After I broke up with him, he wrote a crazy play to try and get me back, he tried to plant drugs in Jake's locker, he kept trying to sabotage our relationship just to have a breakdown when it didn't work and then, we kiss at the frostival and when we get back together and I finally think we have it right, he goes off on a drug bender and dumps me."

"Wow! And after all of that, you think you'd take him back."

"I say no way, but I probably will come back for more. I always do."

"Damn that sucks!"

"Tell me about it."

"Ice cream?"

"Yes!"

Clare and Drew went downstairs to get some ice cream.

"So how does this breaking the cycle work?" Drew asks as he has ice cream on his lip.

"Well, first, you have to figure out what kind of dater you are. Second, you have to figure out what is the furthest you can get from it. Third, you jump at the first chance, almost like it was an instinct, even though it's not your instinct at all. Take me for an example. I'm a serial monogamist. As soon as I break up with someone, I deal with it by looking for someone else to date. K.C. dumped me I fell for Declan. Declan wanted Holly J; I considered Wesley. I date Eli; that fails I date Jake. That fails, I date Jake again. That fails, I'm back with Eli. If I had it my way, I'd always have a boyfriend, so for me, doing the opposite would be either a random hookup that I won't repeat, or dating multiple guys at once. or even a combination of the two."

"What do you think I am?"

"An overlapping serial monogamist."

"Is that a fancy way of saying cheater?"

"Basically. Look at your track record."

"I guess you have a point. So how do I break that cycle?"

"You could try hooking up once and then walking away. Don't make a commitment you can't keep; just don't make one at all and see how you feel afterwards. There are different reasons for cheating. For guys, it's often lack of sex, but at your age, it's probably more. You might just not be one for commitment and some people have open relationships to reflect that, or cheating could be your way of signaling that you want out and don't know how to ask. You can't know unless you know what it's like to be with a girl without the commitment."

"How do you ask a girl for a commitment free hookup? What if she likes you after or you like her?"

"Talk to her first? I'm no good at this. I was supposed to be commitment free with Jake, but I got jealous when I saw him kiss Katie and got him to be my boyfriend."

"Hello, Miss. I think you are cute, but I'm a bit turned off by relationships right now, so if we could just hook up and just walk away, that would be mighty nice."

Clare chuckled. "Maybe this is what happens in bars, except people just go home with each other and don't exchange numbers afterwards."

"I don't want a random bar chick."

"I don't want a random bar dude."

"It would be nice if it were a girl that I know and like, but not in that way, who would understand and not make a scene about it at school."

"Guys are just as bad. No way I hook up with a guy who wouldn't want to tell everyone about what he did with 'Saint Clare.' The last thing I would need is everyone thinking I'm a slut for not being in a relationship."

"Who would think that you're a slut?"

"You'd be surprised at the shit I hear in the girls' locker room. They're more judgmental than the guys."

"You think so. I know some pretty chauvinistic, homophobic dudes."

"They're at least honest about it. The girls will smile at you to your face, and wait until your gone for the real vitriol to begin. The worst is when they don't even know your in the room, or maybe they do and just pretend that they don't. I don't even know anymore."

"So where are we now? Hoping for a person who will come a long, so we can hook up and just walk way just to try and have a better perspective when we make the inevitable mistake of taking back our exes."

"Pretty much."

"Now how do we find such people?"

"Close your eyes," she told him.

He did, and she kissed him. He kissed her back, enjoying her lips, but then his brain told him to abort, so he pulled away. "Clare, I don't like you that way."

"That's precisely the point." She kissed him again. This time, he didn't interrupt her. Instead, he took the lead, rolling on top of her as his hands roamed her sides. Their tongues met and she could still taste the sweet ice cream on his lips. He grunted. After tousling around for a while, Clare reached for his shirt and he lifted his arms. His lips found her neck and he started to bite.

"Not there, bite lower, so my mom doesn't see."

"But your shirt's in the way."

"Then, take it off." He pulled her shirt off. Then, he went to just below her collarbone and he bit and sucked her flesh. She groaned as he left his mark on her, She was gorgeous. He never thought he'd have her in his bed without her shirt on. He left soft kisses down her stomach and on the top of her breasts. He unsnapped her bra and took it off, greedily sucking in a nipple as she moaned and pushed his head forward for more. He used his teeth, gently at first, but as she got louder, he got rougher. Then, he switched sides. He flipped her, so she was on her stomach and began kissing her from her back up to her shoulders and on the back of her neck. "YMMM Drew!" No one had ever kissed her so thoroughly before.

Their eyes were locked in a gaze, both unsure of what to do next. Clare made a decision. She grabbed his waistband and unzipped his pants, yanking them down. Drew didn't expect her to be so brazen. He kicked off his jeans and went right back on top of her, but her jeans were kind of scratchy to his junk, so he unzipped them and yanked them down. Only two thin pieces of fabric separated them. His erection was not ignorable at this point and he could feel how wet she was.

"Do you have any condoms?" She whispered into his ear.

"Yes, do you want to …." She covered his mouth in a kiss, giving him her answer.

"Just promise me one thing," she said.

"What is it?"

"That whatever happens, if you get back with Bianca or if I end up with Eli again, that we'll still be friends."

"Of course Clare. This is just a hook up. We'll both walk away." He kissed her like she was the only thing that mattered and for a split second it was true. Clare felt free, like she didn't have to get stuck in the Eli circle of doom, like she had a way out.

Drew broke the kiss to kiss her down her body again, but this time, he yanked off her panties and tossed them aside. They said Lucky You on a gold star. How fitting. He pushed her legs apart and shoved his tongue into her.

"OH GOD!" She cried out as she had never had anyone in there before. He twisted his tongue, making her body shake as he rubbed her clit with his thumb. She started to get wetter and he sucked her clit into his mouth and put a finger in her. Damn, she's tight. Clare had never felt full before. It was a weird, but pleasurable experience. He kept going until he could get a second finger and kept going until she came hard, shrieking his name as she spasmed and gushed all over his face. Good thing they were the only two home, or his mother would be banging on the door right now. He kissed his way back up her tender flesh and then he went to get a condom and wipe off his sticky face. He pulled down his boxers and put the condom on.

Clare had never seen a naked man before, not like this. She wasn't counting porn or when she saw Eli streaking. She means when a man wants a woman. He kissed her neck and said, "This is going to hurt. Tell me if you want me to stop." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close as his hands found her hips. He held her steady as he pushed his way inside of her. She was tight and he felt resistance. He slowed down and then he kissed her as he pushed, tearing through, making her wince and start to tear up. He kept going until he was all of the way inside of her, and then he held still, letting her adjust to him as he held her in his arms. He kissed her neck and she bit his shoulder. When he felt her relaxing, he started to move slowly and carefully.

This was it, Clare thought. This was sex. She was nice and warm in Drew's bed. His body was like a heat sink. She was in pain, but she felt like she was letting go of a lot of pain in this moment. She was letting go of her anxiety and her dread about being that perfect little girl who is hung up on a moody, dark-haired boy. She took her freedom while it lasted because she knew it was short lived.

The pain started to fade a little bit, but it was still quite apparent. Her nails dug into his back as he thrusted and moans escaped her lips. Drew never felt like this before. He was totally wasted when he slept with Katie and who knows when Bianca lost her virginity. Right now, it was just him and Clare; the rest of the world could wait.

Eventually, their time came to a close. He came, holding onto the condom as he pulled out,their affair finito. He threw the condom away and then wrapped his arms around her stomach, holding her to him until it was time for her to go home. She got in her car and went home. All she took with her was the memory of his lips when he kissed her goodbye.


	2. The Visit

Chapter 1: The Visit

* * *

Eli was excited to be finally visiting his baby for Thanksgiving. He hadn't seen her since he left for NYU. He was thrilled to hear that Clare's doctor had cleared her for sex and they would be having sexy time upon his return. Their first time since, well their only time, which was prom. He packed his bag and got on his plane. Unfortunately, he had to get back off the plane. Maitnenace issues. Eventually, over an hour and a half late, he got on a new plane and took off for Toronto. Once he arrived, he went through customs. Welcome Home!

Cece picked him up and he was supposed to go to Clare's, but she asked him to a teensy errand first, which took him an hour and in exchange, he got her car for the weekend. He finally got to Clare's house. She was very happy to see him, but she was tired at this point. She had expected him about three hours earlier.

When he rang the bell, Clare was already downstairs and she ran to him, hugging him. She even wore the red wig he liked. They shared a kiss and then she told him, "I missed you so much, Baby."

"I missed you too!" They made their way upstairs and Eli tried to initiate sexytime, but Clare was beat.

"Can we have sexytime first thing tomorrow? I know it was supposed to be as soon as you got back, but I thought that would have been three hours ago, and I'm sleepy. It's one of the side effects from chemo brain."

"Of course, Sexy! I'll just sleep by your side tonight. Your Mom is gone for the night."

"Yep. She's with Glen, visiting Jake and they're both gone until tomorrow afternoon!"

"Awesome!"

Clare took off her pants and bra, sleeping in just a t-shirt. "Aren't you going to climb in with me?"

"I just need a few minutes. Bathroom, brush my teeth, etc."

"Oh wait! me too!" Clare went out and brushed her teeth.

Eli was upset. Why doesn't she want me? Is there something she's not telling me?

She came back, pecked his cheek and climbed into bed. He went to brush his teeth and when he came back, he was determined to figure out what was wrong. He tried reading her e-mails; he knew her password, but there was nothing out of the ordinary. He tried looking through her phone. Again, nothing. Finally, he decided on her diary. He hoped it was in her backpack and sure enough, it was. He went downstairs and read it.

He started with the most recent entries and went backwards. He started to skim. At first, it was normal, stuff about how she missed him, how Drew needed to work on his leadership skills, stuff about how she missed Adam. One passage where she said, it should have been me, dark. Nothing that explains the lack of sex. Stuff about how she has cancer, how she might have cancer, her getting back with me and us having sex and becoming friends with Jenna and Alli again. Nothing yet. He thought about stopping, since he covered their reconciliation, but maybe it was something old that resurfaced. He finally got to something interesting.

"I did it diary. I'm finally did something to free myself of this love, crash, burn cycle that I have with Eli. No matter how much I love him, I am never enough or I do the wrong thing or he's just too broken for me to hold, like he's a vase that's cracked through but hasn't fallen into pieces yet. I try to glue them back together, but I always topple it down." That's what she thinks of me. She sees me as a weakling. Wow! I thought she loved me. "I took Dr. Kurth's advice and I broke the mold. I confronted my serial monogamy issues by having a one time hook up. Last night, I gave my virginity to Andrew Torres."

SHE WHAT! SHE LET ME THINK THAT PROM WAS HER FIRST TIME!

"We're not dating. We didn't even go on a date, but we were both single and we have been stuck in the same cyclical problems with our exes. He was everything I needed him to be, someone who could make me feel very good, like I was special, but he doesn't need me and I don't need him. We can just walk away and not have any drama. I'll probably get back with Eli anyway because that's what I do, no matter how illogical it is, but when we get back together, I'll remember Drew and I'll know that I have other options. I can break out of the cycle. I just have to make the effort."

DREW TORRES IS HER ESCAPE FROM ME! WHAT IS THIS BULLSHIT!

Eli wanted to wake her up and confront her, but then she'd get mad at him for reading her diary. he needed a way of proving that she slept with Drew without the diary, so he could confront her with his new source. He'd figure it out. He put her diary back. Took off his pants and went to bed. He was not in the mood for sexytime anymore.

She looked so sweet and innocent as she slept. What a lie!

**Clare's POV**

I woke up in the morning and was ready for sexytime with Eli! I straddled his hips and kissed him awake. "Ready for sexytime."

"I'm not feeling so good."

"Oh Baby! Are you sick? Do you want me to stay home and take care fo you? I can have Drew…."

"No!" he yells, kind of shocking me. "Thank you. I'll take care of myself. You're the VP and I don't want you getting sick."

"Okay. If you're sure, but I'll call in and check on you and if you get any worse, tell me and I'll come straight home." I kiss his cheek and get out of bed. I take my shower and get dressed. I decide to wear the deep purple wig as I like it for school. A few people have said it looks good on me. I get dressed and get on my sneakers and I drive to school.

On the way, I stop at the Dot for breakfast. I get a breakfast sandwich and eat it inside, since I'm early. I take my coffee with me. I can drink it there. I get to school and there aren't many students here yet, but Becky and Luke are there.

"You're not with Eli?" Becky asks me.

"I'm the VP. I have to be here, not that I don't like helping people." I just like sexytime too!

I see Principal Simpson and he says that we'll have more people than expected, but the extra food and chairs should suffice. I write down the new numbers and suggest making two food lines to help speed up the serving. Drew shows up and we change the serving station so we can serve the same food in two different lines.

"How was sexytime?" Drew asks me.

"Didn't happen yet."

"Really? I thought you had an empty house."

"I did, but Eli was three hours late coming home last night and I was exhausted by the time he got there. I thought we could have some morning fun, but he felt sick."

"That sucks, but I'm sure you'll figure it out tonight."

"I hope so."

Chewy and Tristan show up and so do our tables and chairs. I get Luke and Becky and the six of us get to work. Connor and Dave came during the unfolding and they help us too. Jenna and Alli offer to help, but we were just doing the last chair when they arrived. I'm tired now. Luckily, I have plenty of time to rest before the food and people arrive. I tell Drew that I'll be in the student council room. I go to sit on the couch.

**Eli's POV**

I need to find someone to tell me about Clare and Drew. Was this a one time thing? Are they still fucking? I don't expect Drew to just tell me, but Alli wouldn't accept Clare's cheating. She'd tell me right. Maybe she has no clue. I have to be stealthy. I'll give her a call now.

"Hello," she says

"Hey Alli."

"Eli. What's up?"

"Well, I'm here to visit Clare and I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Sure, but I have to be at school today for the Thanksgiving dinner we're putting on."

"No problem, I can come to you."

"See you in 30 minutes?"

"Great."

I hang up, put on some deodorant, change clothes and get my ass to school. She'll help me, but what do I ask her?

I get to the school and I find Alii. She's talking to Jenna. "Give me a minute Jen," I hear her say."

"So Eli Goldsworthy, what can I do you for?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with something. I was supposed to have sexytime with Clare last night, but she was really upset about something, but she wouldn't tell me what it was. Is there something I should know? Did her doctor say something?"

"No. Her last appointment was good. I know because I ran into her mom afterwards."

"Do you think it could be someone?"

"Like an affair?"

"No, like someone did something that upset her and she doesn't want to say anything again. After the whole Asher thing, I worry about her sometimes. She's not always the most open person with her problems, or else, I'd be asking her right now. She hasn't had any flare ups with someone."

"Like who?"

"Well, she has to work with Drew a lot, and whoever else is on student council."

"No. I haven't heard any problems. Actually, she was really excited for you to come home. She kept mentioning sexytimes with Eli. I could try and see what's bothering her."

"If she hasn't told you, maybe I should just wait. I thought you might have known already."

"Good Luck Eli."

She heads back to work. Well, Alli must not know. Did Adam know? Well who else might she confide in. I look around. I don't see anyone here, except maybe Jenna. Why tell Jenna and not Alli? Well Jenna has experience cheating, so maybe she'd keep her mouth shut.

I heard an obnoxious voice that could only belong to one dumb jock.

"Hey, we need people to grab carts and get this food out here, like yesterday. Our guests are almost here."

I reluctantly follow Drew first. Maybe he'll let it slip.

"Hey, Eli," he says nonchalantly. "I thought you were sick."

"Feeling awesome."

"Great, well when we're done here, you can have Clare all to yourself."

"Glad I have your permission."

"What?"

"So you and Clare have gotten pretty close."

"You could say that. We see each other a lot."

"And you've seen a lot of her."

"What? That's perverted dude."

"So you're denying it."

"Denying what? Are you skipping your meds again 'cause Clare will freak out."

Fucking dumb jock! Can just pretend he didn't deflower my girlfriend right to my face.

"Before I can confront him, we're at the kitchen." He grabs a cart and sends it out. People start grabbing them and going out. He and I take the last two.

"So what is your deal?" he asks me.

"About what?"

"Clare's been talking nonstop about you coming home and then you skip sex with her to come here and act like an asshat."

"You think I'm an asshat."

"If I were coming home to a girl after being away for months, I'd be all over her, making her very happy. Not starting into squabbles for no reason at your former high school."

"Well, if anyone is the asshat, I would say it's you."

"For what, man?"

"You know exactly what man?"

"No, I don't. Seriously, maybe your meds need adjusting."

We get back to the serving area. "I HAVE NO PROBLEM WITH MY MEDS I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH YOU ANDREW FUCKING TORRES!"

"Whoa Dude, chill. We got a lot of guests here who have enough drama in their lives. They don't need DJ Doomsday."

Clare comes up to me, looking pissed. "What the hell's going on here? Eli, I thought you were sick. Why are you here, making a scene?"

"I am making a scene because I just found out that my girlfriend, who I love, is a fucking liar, and her president here, is her accomplice."

"What are you, nuts?" she glares at me like she thinks I am nuts. "What lie? Why are you acting like this?"

"You know exactly what lie," I hiss. I can't take this anymore. "YOU GIVE IT UP TO DREW TORRES. THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU." Heads are turning. We have a crowd now.

"YOU READ MY DIARY AGAIN. YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO…."

"He read it before?" Drew asks her.

"Shut up!" I hiss at him.

"Don't tell him to shut up! You shouldn't have read it. My diary has nothing to do with you."

"Nothing to do with you. That night, you told me that your first time was special and I assumed you meant with me."

"I said that "our" first time was special, and it was." Really, semantics.

"How was I supposed to know the difference?"

"You didn't ask me what happened while we were broken up, and I didn't ask you because you deserved your privacy and I thought you respected mine. You begged me for a second chance to show me you loved me, and said let's put the past behind us. I thought both of our pasts were going away, not just a free pass for you while I'm being grilled over things that happened while we broke up and over six months ago." How is she becoming the victim here?

"You still should have told me."

"Why? It was none of your business. We were broken up. I didn't have to wait around for you to sober up and then decide you liked me better than abusing drugs." She's going back to the drug angle! Clever.

"How is it none of your business who you lost your virginity to?"

"Because I don't belong to you Eli. I never grilled you about Julia or any other girls that you might have been with. I never even asked you about you and Imogen before we got back together because it was your business to share with me if you chose to do so. I chose not to share something in my past with you and now the whole school knows. Sorry, I couldn't be a notch on your belt." She stormed off. How is this my fault?

**Clare's POV**

I can't believe he did this. He must have read my diary while I was sleeping. I never should have trusted him in my house. Now, everyone's going to know what happened. I need to be alone right now.

Alli's in the hall. "What the hell Clare?"

"Excuse me."

"Do you have any idea what Eli did for you?"

"Yeah. He violated my privacy and made a scene, embarrassing me in front of the whole school. What a great boyfriend?"

"How could you not tell him about Drew? How could you not tell me?"

"For the last time, my virginity is no one's business but my own. Not everyone wants to make a spectacle of the matter (like you did Backwoods), and Drew and I never told anyone for a reason." I stormed passed her and wanted to go back to the council room, but I thought people might look for me there, so I waited in the AV room where Connor was getting ready to stream the dinner.

"What's up Clare? You need me for something."

"No. Just a bad day."

"Maybe talking about it will help. If it's issues of the heart, I probably can't give you any advice, but sometimes hearing yourself talk tells you what you should do."

"Well, the whole school's going to find out, so I may as well tell you. About six months ago, while Eli and I were still broken up, I had sex with Drew. It was my first time. I got back together with Eli and neither of us brought up what happened while we were apart. I thought he meant it when he said he wanted a clean slate, but last night, he read my diary, found out about Drew and created a scene in front of the school. Now, everyone's going to know and judge me for it."

"Why does Eli care so much?"

"Because he thought he was my first, and now he knows that he's not."

"So. I'll never be Jenna's first anything. She even had a baby before me, but I like her now. K.C.'s long gone. It's not like you're still hooking up with Drew."

"Thanks for that Connor."

"I didn't give you any advice."

"No, but you confirmed that I'm not crazy in thinking Eli should be making a big deal out of this."

"No, but your attention to detail is actually crazy."

I chuckle. "Thanks Connor."

"For?"

"Making me feel like this day won't be all bad."

"Your welcome and to think Jenna says I never know what to say when times aren't good."

"I wouldn't say never."

**Drew's POV**

I can't believe Eli just did that to Clare. If that's what love is, I'd hate to be on his bad side.

"Tristan, can you get people ready to serve?"

He nods and I go to find Clare. Doomsday grabs me. "Where the hell are you going?"

"I'm going to talk to Clare, you Idiot."

"Talk to her, or fuck her again." His grip tightens.

"Get off of me, you jackass." I shoved him to the ground, hard. I go to get inside and he grabs me from behind. I flip him over and am about to go inside, when I hear a familiar voice.

"What the shit!" I turn and it's Bianca, my fiancée.

"Hey, Bianca." I run up to her and give her a quick kiss. "I'm glad you're here, but I need a minute to find Clare right now. It's kind of urgent."

"Your dick can't wait five minutes for your fiancée," Eli hisses.

"Fuck off!"

"What is he talking about?" Bianca asks him.

"This cretin took Clare's virginity six months ago." Eli announces, again.

"YOU WHAT! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? TO HER?"

"We were broken up, Bianca."

"For two days!"

"Well, she came over during those two days, and I didn't think you were coming back." Clare thought she was, but I thought we were done that time for real.

"And you two haven't since then?"

"No. Not a thing."

"Okay then."

"OKAY!" Eli yells.

"We were broken up. I wouldn't have even worried about it if you hadn't started yelling." At least Bianca has some sense.

Alli stormed out of school. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING DREW! CLARE WAS UPSET OVER LOSING ELI SO YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE!"

'What? I wouldn't take advantage of Clare. She's my friend."

"Great way of showing it!"

"At least I was there when she needed me and not trying to hook up with her step-brother ex-boyfriend."

She slapped me good for that one.

"Hey, don't touch him Backwoods! What happened between them is none of your business."

"How are you okay with this?" she asks Bianca.

"It's not for me to be okay with. It just is. I know you wanted to talk to Clare, but can I talk to you first. It might change what you say to her."

I follow her and we go to the roof.

"What is it Bianca?"

"We sit down in the memorial garden. "I came to tell you that there's a student teacher job opening in Peru. I'm going to take it. I'll be gone for a year."

"A whole year? Starting when?"

"January."

"But I thought." That we would get married this summer.

"I know, and I love you, but I need to do this for me." She took off her ring and gave it back, placing it in my palm and folding it. "I need you to find a girl worthy of this ring, who will love you better than I did." It's really over this time. She kissed my hand. I hugged her goodbye. "Well, write to me from Peru and let me know you're okay."

"I will, and take care of Clare. You two look good together." We do, but she's never seen us together.

I walked her out. Now, time to find Clare before Eli does any more damage.

Wait! I have to check on the food. I get down there and Tristan's a champ. "Thanks dude! I owe you one." Everything looks smooth, so I go to find Clare. I hear her quarreling with Eli.

"How could you think this wasn't my business?" he hissed.

"Well, I'm not pregnant, I didn't have any stds, and I didn't cheat on you. That's the full extent of disclosure I was required to make."

"Who are you, Dan Savage?"

"You don't get to leave and then expect me to be frozen in time for you. You said you were all in and then you bailed. Do you have any idea what that did to me?"

"And Drew was your solution? He was your escape from me? Breaking the cycle did you say?"

"What I wrote doesn't matter because you were never supposed to read it. I don't have to explain myself to you." Her arms are folded across her gorgeous chest, highly inappropriate Drew. Stop gawking her and help her.

"Like hell you don't."

"Hey! Leave her alone. Haven't you put her through enough bullshit!"

"This is between me and my girlfriend, so fuck off."

"Ex-girlfriend, Eli and I think you should fuck off, right now!"

"You don't mean that. You love me and I love you."

"No I loved you and I thought you loved me, but all you ever wanted was to control me, to have me as your trophy. You keep saying this is about me not telling you, but what would have happened if I told you on Prom Night. Would you have still wanted to be my white night or would you have gone to fight Drew?"

Even just hearing my name causes him to clench a fist. "You never should have slept with him."

"That wasn't for you to decide. Now, I'm deciding to end this, for the final time. You've broken my trust one time too many."

Eli stormed off. Clare looked at me. "I'm sorry for not helping with the dinner."

"It's okay. Tristan took care of it. Bianca was dumping me, so I missed the serving too."

"What? Why?"

"She's moving to Peru. She doesn't want me to wait for her." I took Clare's hand and brought her to the council room, locking the door behind us.

"I tried so hard to make us work," Clare cried as I held her. "After everything I went through, we went through, this summer, I thought he meant it when he said we'd make it, but then he just went right back to his juvenile ways: reading my diary, making a public spectacle of me, of that night we shared. Now everyone thinks I'm just a whore who gave it up for some meaningless sex with the school stud. It wasn't meaningless, at all. It meant a lot to me."

"Me too."

"Tell that to Alli."

"She slapped me today."

"What! WHY!"

"Because I must have taken advantage of you after you and Eli broke up."

"But I started it. I wanted you that night, even if it was just for one night."

"I didn't explain it to her. I don't know if anyone could understand where we were that night, well other than Dr. Kurtz."

"Well, it looks like we broke the cycle for good this time," she says with a weak laugh.

"How can we be sure?"

She kissed me again, her mouth salty and sweet from the tears and the coffee on her lips intertwining. I pull her close to me and then I pin her to the couch. She grunts as I start kissing her neck. I know the spot she likes. Even six months later, I still remember our first time like it was yesterday. I get her blouse open and start worshiping her breasts, kneading them through her bra, which is lacy and very sexy. I unsnap it so I can get to her orbs underneath and I chew on her nipple, making her bite her lip to hide her moan. I kiss my way down her stomach and I yank off her pants.

"No fair," she says. "Your clothes are still on."

"Take them off," I tell her. She yanks off my shirt and goes for my pants. Soon, we're naked on the couch. She's gorgeous. I love that purple wig. I start kissing my way to her hips and I push her legs apart. My tongue finds itself in familiar territory and she's just as sweet as before.

"OH GOD DREW!" I love it when she moans my name. I lick her clit and I get a finger inside of her. She's still tight. She's only had sex twice and the last time was five months ago. I find her g-spot and she lets out a throaty groan, "FUCK!"

Yes, I plan to fuck her silly today. We both need it. I get a second finger in and I leave her clit to return to her breast, using one hand on her right breast and my mouth on he left one. I tease her nipples as I finger her and then I finish her off with my tongue.

I kept condoms in the drawer of my desk, anticipating Bianca's visit and Eli's in case he and Clare had wanted to get frisky. I didn't see this coming. I rolled a condom on and looked into her eyes. I don't know what we're doing. If she just wants sex or if she wants me to be her boyfriend.

"I'm not ready for another relationship yet," she tells me. "I might not be for some time."

"I'm not either," I admit to her. "Let's just enjoy this and see where we're at."

She kisses me, and I grab her hips, slowly pushing my way into her tight pussy. She arches her back and growls for me. I fill her. She's not in pain this time. I can see the pleasure on her face. I start to buck my hips. Her hands find my shoulders and she keeps her eyes open, gazing into mine the whole time. The feeling is very erotic, her eyes searing into me.

"UGH DREW!" She's soft spoken but I hear her loud and clear. I start to go a little faster. God she's so fucking tight. It's so good. She's raising her hips for me and panting. "FUCK!" I find her nipple and pinch it, hard.

"OH GOD!" she hisses and I start to slow down. I'm giving her slower, deeper thrusts, letting her really feel me fill her. She throws her head back. "FUCK! ANDREW! OH GOOOOOOD!" She's on the verge of another climax. I can feel it. I pull her into a hungry kiss and begin to thrust harder and faster until we both cum. I pull out, holding the condom, and then I throw it away. I quickly find my place next to her.

"Now, how was that?" I ask her. She kisses me. We make out for at least 15 minutes and I'm hard again. She looks at me with a hungry look and tells me to sit on the couch.

She got down on her knees. "This is my first time doing this, so tell me if I need to change something." She took my cock in her little hand and licked the head.

"FUCK!" I hiss immediately. She pauses, unsure if that was a good thing. "Keep going." She smiles and licks it again. She swirls her tongue around my head. God yes! She sucks the head into her mouth and teases the underside with her tongue. "SHIT! FUCK! UGH!"

She slowly pushes her head down and then she quickly pulls it back up. She does this a few times. She takes me out and licks me up my shaft and starts to stroke me. Her hand and mouth are working in a rhythm, sometimes moving in unison, sometimes she's moving her head up and mouth down and vice versa. I'm gonna lose it soon at her rate. "CLARE! YES!"

She starts bobbing her head up and down fast. My hands find her hair and gently guide her.

"FUCK! CLARE I'M GONNA CUM!" She pulled her head up, just keeping the tip in her mouth as she swallows me whole and then sat up.

"How was that, Mr. President?" Those words have never been said in a sexier voice. Move over Marilyn.

I kiss her face. "Absolutely fabulous." I give her some gum so her mouth doesn't taste like my cum because I want to kiss her some more. We start making out again, and she's grinding on me. "Do you want to go again?" I ask her.

"Can we?" she asks in a somewhat innocent sounding voice.

Of course. I want to try a new position with her anyway. I get to my desk and I bend her over it. "Are you comfortable?" I ask her.

"Yes!"

I put on another condom and plunge into her.

**Clare's POV**

"OH FUCK!" He's never been so deep in me before. It feels really good. I hope no one can hear us right now. His hands are on my hips and he's starting off slow, but I can tell he wants to speed up. I bite my lip as he goes faster and harder.

"UGH!" he grunts as he gets into a rhythm He feels so good right now. I wonder if he's feeling as good as I do. "FUCK!" he hisses. I think he is. I arch my back and start pushing myself against him. He grabs my shoulders and really begins fucking me. All of those years of sports are finally paying off. His hip drive is fantastic. I just feel nothing but pleasure as he dominates me.

"OH FUCK ME DREW!" I cry as I can feel him smirking. He swats my ass.

"You like it don't you."

"Yes, Mr. President."

He slows down and starts going deeper into me again. He pulls out almost all of the way, just to slam into me.

"UGGGGHHH DREW!"

"I love it when you say my name." He says as he kisses my neck. Soon, he's fucking me fast again and I'm going crazy for it. My hips are driving against his, he's thrusting hard and I am on the edge of "AWWWWWW GOD!" just start spasming, but he's still hard and fucking me into oblivion. Is that another? "FUCK ME!" OH! GOD YES! I'm being taken away into a sea of "FUUUUUCK!" I cum a third time, and then he slows down, but sometimes he's still hard. He waits for me to catch my breath and then flips me over, putting my ankles on his shoulders and we're facing each other. He continues to drill me until he cums. I let out a groan. I'm spent and I think he is too.

"We should get dressed," I tell him. "Who knows when the others will be here?"

He giggles and we rush to put on our clothes. I think he stole my panties again. I'll have to pack a backup from now on. We just get back to the couch when Tristan knocks on the door.

Drew goes to open it.

"We got it all taken care off."

"Thanks. You're the best."

"Do you think I could get a hall pass or two?"

I write him out four.

"What are the last two for?" he asks me.

"For not saying anything about how we look right now."

He giggles and says he won't say a word.

I look in my hand mirror and comb my hair. I give Drew the comb next. Can't have our President coming out of the office with sex hair.


	3. Coming Clean

Chapter 2: Coming Clean

**Eli's POV**

I can't believe Clare dumped me like that. She should have been apologizing to me, but she instead tells me to fuck off. I have to go to her house and grab all of my stuff. I leave her purity ring on the desk because she didn't give herself to me. I should have thrown it at Drew's head. I also should have gotten my promise ring back. I grab my stuff and go. I'm on my way back home, when I see my parents at a cafe. They waive at me, so I park on the street and go to talk to them.

"Why aren't you inside of Clare?" My dad teases.

"We're done."

"What? Why? You were so excited to see her again." I look up and I see Helen and Glen perfect.

"Well, I was until I found out that Clare Edwards, the girl who I thought I'd be with forever, gave her virginity to Drew Torres. They're on student council together. I'm sure they're doing it all of the time."

"I'm so sorry," Mom says. "But you know how long distance goes. Didn't you screw up with Lenore. Maybe you should give her another chance."

Damnit Mom! You're not supposed to try and make it better. I'm just trying to make trouble for Clare before I go home.

"She doesn't want me anymore Mom."

"Oh, well that's too bad. You'll move on, Honey."

"I can see the look of anguish on Helen's face." Hahaha!

**Clare's POV**

I'm just getting ready to go home and I see Zoe.

"So you fucked Drew."

"It was a long time ago. You didn't even go here then." No reason to tell her about this afternoon.

"Well, let's just keep it in the past, shall we?"

She thinks she's getting Drew. He doesn't even like her. And he had a fiancee, not that she cared when she blackmailed him into going ot that dance with her, or that she even knows that they broke up.

"That's where it should be," I say, not giving anything away when I walk out the door. I drive home and my mom's car isn't there. Did she and Glen go out again?

I get through the door. My mom is there, looking solemn. "Hey. Where's Glen?"

"I asked him to give us some time alone. He went for a drive."

"What's wrong? Is it Dad?"

"No, Honey. I wanted to talk to you about something I overheard today."

Oh SHIT! I'm dead. "What did you hear?"

"I was at a cafe and Eli was there with his parents, and he said, loudly I might add, that you and Drew had sex, that you gave your virginity to him."

I sigh. "I did, six months ago. Eli dumped me and I was upset. Bianca dumped Drew and he was upset. I went to his house looking for Adam, but Drew was there alone. We started talking about our relationships, and how we keep getting into these broken cycles and…."

"Did you just say 'broken cycles'?"

"Yeah. I read your Dr. Kurtz book, and I thought if I did something uncharacteristic of me, then I could break whatever spell Eli seemed to have on me, and the least "me" thing I could think of was a random hookup. I didn't intend for it to go as far as it did, not at first, but I felt safe in Drew's arms. I always felt like I was on the edge of disaster with Eli. It made things thrilling at first, but heartbreaking over time. With Drew, I knew nothing would change between us. We'd just go back to being friends. I wouldn't get any crazy antics or public spectacles. I guess it's ironic in a way."

"How?"

"I thought Drew would be breaking the cycle, but it all fed right back into the machine. Eli read my diary, found out about me and Drew and made a scene, publicly humiliating me in front of the whole school, not unlike his public antics when I was with Jake. He always said he loved me, but he wanted me to be to be his possession. When he found out, I wouldn't be a notch on his belt, he flipped, and we were over." I don't even know what to do now?

"So Eli announced this to everyone?"

"Yeah, and knowing him, I bet he saw you behind his parents. He just wanted to put one more dagger in the coffin."

Mom grunted. "I can't say I'm thrilled with this, but I understand why you did it?"

"You do?"

"When I first got with Glen, I was looking for an escape from my divorce. I just wanted something casual."

"You, casual?"

"I know, right, but I couldn't do casual. I fell for him, hard and fast, and I got out of the cycle without having to resort to a random hookup. You can too, and if you find a guy who's worth it, he'll wait for you to be ready. Glen did."

"So where does this leave us?" I ask Mom. How grounded am I?

"I think you'll get enough punishment at school from your peers."

"Tell me about it. Alli flipped on me and slapped Drew in the face."

"Well, don't get into any fights, Honey, and stay away from my psychotherapy books. I don't need you running experiments on your life."

"Yes Mom!"

When I got upstairs, I opened my computer. I saw my email was open. Eli probably read that too! I change my password and change the password on my phone. Well, he can't do anything else now. I look on facerange. I change my status to single, although Eli already has. I also change this password. I don't even want to know what Eli wrote about our breakup, so I block him.

I don't really want to explain to anyone else why I had sex with Drew. It was bad enough having to explain it to my Mom. I would write it to my diary, but I think I need a break from it right now.

I decide to write a letter to Darcy.

"Dear Darcy,

I need to get something off of my chest, and normally, I would vent to my diary, but when you read my letter, you'll understand why I didn't this time. About six months ago, when Eli picked drugs over me, I read mom's psychotherapy book on human relationships and sexuality. It had some interesting ideas as to why people keep trying it over and over again to make relationships work when to the rest of the world, it's clearly a lost cause. He suggested breaking the cycle by doing something out of the ordinary until you understand that you have options other than your impulses and you can hopefully keep that in mind when you make decisions in the future.

Anyway, I went to go talk to Adam one night and he wasn't there. His older brother Drew was there. We started talking. His fiancee had dumped him and we started talking about breaking the cycle. We decided to try this with each other, have a hook up and just walk away. We started with making out, but we ended up doing a lot more. I gave him my virginity that night. He didn't pressure me or anything. I wanted to and I told him I wanted to.

Afterwards, he got back with his fiancee afterwards and I reconciled with Eli. I didn't tell Eli about Drew because it wasn't his business and I thought we were starting over clean because that's what he asked ofr. He certainly didn't admit to me any hookups, even though I later heard that he got with this drug dealer from Bardell, Talia. We got back together and we had sex for the first time, all on prom night. Then, I got diagnosed with cancer, couldn't go to Paris, he came to be with me, leaving New York for the summer, and Adam died as did one of my friends from the cancer ward, Paula. I was devastated, but Eli promised to be there for me.

When mom and Glen went to visit Jake, Eli was to come over for sexy time, but he was three hours late. I was tired and went to bed and we said we'd postpone until the morning. In the morning, I woke him up with a kiss, but he didn't want to make love, to my surprise. He siad he was sick, so I went to school to serve the Thanksgiving dinner to the needy since I'm the VP.

As it turns out, Eli wasn't sick. He read my diary (again) while I was sleeping and he found out about me and Drew. Instead of admitting his mistake and apologizing for violating my privacy, he confronts me and Drew at the dinner, publicly humiliating me. We got into a fight and broke up. Drew's fiancee came to the dinner to break up with him, since she was moving to Peru.

Drew came to find me and Eli got all hostile. I broke up with Eli, and Drew and I went to talk about our breakups. We ended up kissing again and just like our last kiss, it led to sex, but this time, it didn't hurt. It was fiery and passionate and very satisfying. We decided before we did it this time, not to worry about a label and we'd figure that out later. We got dressed and went home and I thought all was fine until mom is there and I find out Eli told her about me and Drew.

I had to explain what happened and why we did it, which was painful for both of us, but I think she understands even though she was clearly disappointed with me. I can't belive Eli was so spiteful as to jeopardize my relationship with mom because I didn't want him anymore. Well, it's over and I never want to see him again. Also, my best friend, Alli is mad at me even though I didn't cheat on Eli. Apparently, my virginity wasn't just my business. It was my then-ex-boyfriend's business and her business even though we were feuding at the tim. I'm not his property. It was mine to give, and I gave it to someone I knew wouldn't flip out on me if he didn't get his way afterwards. I needed that.

Anyway, I don't know what you will think of all of this, but I had to tell someone my side. No one at school, other than Drew understands and I can't let him be the person I vent to. That would be too boyfriend like, and he is not my boyfriend. I love you Darcy and I hope Kenya is treating you well.

Clare

Do I even send this? I'll put it in a drawer for now.


	4. Owen Returns

**Chapter 3: Owen Returns**

Owen's POV

I log onto facerange and I'm surprised to see that Eli and Clare broke up. I thought they figured it out this time. Eli posted something about it. "Now, we're done. She can have her President back. It's what she wanted anyway." What? Is she with Drew? I see other posts. "How you holding up Eli?" "Clare's gonna regret this Eli?" Who is writing this shit? Isn't Alli supposed to be Clare's friend and why are the drama nerds getting into it? I call Tristan.

"Hey, Owen. What's going on?"

"Yo. What's with facerange? What happened to Eli and Clare and why are Clare's friends giving her shit!"

"Well," Tristan tells me. "Eli read Clare's diary and found out that she gave her virginity to Drew before they slept together on prom night. He flipped on Drew and then he announced it to pretty much everyone serving Thanksgiving dinner to the needy, upsetting Clare. Drew tried to go talk to her, but Eli tried to fight him and then told Bianca. Bianca got upset at first, but then she calmed down when she heard that it was when they had briefly broken up and Clare and Eli broke up. I don't know about Drew and Bianca, but they might be broken up too because she left without him."

She gave her virginity to Drew? He didn't say shit. I guess it was supposed to be a secret.

"Was this when Eli dumped Clare for drugs?"

"Yeah."

"Then why is he mad? He shouldn't have broken her heart like that."

"I know, but she thinks he wanted a notch on his belt and he didn't get it."

"Well that's pig-headed and dumb. Is she okay?"

"I think Drew went to talk to her eventually."

"Well if people try to fuck with her, tell them to suck it."

"I will."

"See you later bro."

It's not even like Clare and I are friends, but she's a nice girl. She doesn't deserve everyone judging her if she and Drew had pity sex. That's their business. I don't know if a visit from me would help, but I'd be her friend if she needs one, and she probably does right now, since one of her best friends is dead and the other one is a bitch.

I'll call Drew tomorrow, and see if he thinks she'd like some cheering up.

I hear a knock on my door. "Come in."

It's Sav. We actually became friends at TU, even though we have an ex in common. I actually think that helped it along. "Hey, Dude. Have you seen facerange? Shit's blowing up over Eli and Clare. I know it's more typical Degrassi drama, but it's crazy. There's this team Eli and everything."

"Why?"

"Well, Eli broke her heart, violated her privacy and made a public scene all at once."

"What?"

I tell Sav what Tristan told me.

"That's messed up on so many levels."

I look on Facerange. Connor, of all people, started team Clare, which Jenna joined as did Tristan and Chewy. I join it too. The other Ice Hounds better follow me. Fiona joined team Eli? I go to see what she wrote. "Eli, I know you're hurt but putting all your business on facerange only makes it worse." She's trying to reason with a nutjob. Nice try Fiona. She joined team Clare. "Don't let him bait you," she writes.

I need to go to bed. Enough of bullshit for one evening!

Drew's POV

I actually feel pretty good this morning. Yesterday left me sad, mad, confused but also very content. Who knew that Clare could fuck like that? Eli didn't and his dumb ass never will. He could have had a good thing, but he pissed it away. Oh well, more for me.

I take a shower and get dressed. I'm just getting a shirt on when I hear my phone ring. It's Owen.

"What's up man?"

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you about Clare."

"Not you too man. I didn't take advantage of her."

"Whoa, chill bro. I talked to Tristan. I just wanted to see if you and Clare were okay after Eli's clusterfuck."

"Oh sorry, Man. I've been on edge. Bitches posting shit on my facerange. Alli slapped me in the face yesterday. I can't believe everyone thinks I just preyed on Clare after Eli dumped her last semester."

"I know you better than that man."

"Well at least someone does. If they don't think I'm a user, they think Clare's a slut or better yet, Alli who somehow thinks both."

"Well, Alli's a dumb slut so don't worry about her."

"She was also Clare's best friend."

"I'm coming home today. Want to grab lunch and just chill?"

"That sounds good bro. I have a lot to tell you."

"See you at little Miss Steaks, 1PM."

"Got it."

Times like this make me wish I could just talk to Adam. He could always put things in perspective for me, but he might have hit me too if he found out I had done it with Clare or if he knew what we did in the office yesterday. Well, I hope somewhere up there, he understands that I do care about her. She's not a notch for me. She never was, and she never will be.

I go downstairs to get cereal.

My mom is looking at me. "Why weren't you serving the dinner? I saw Tristan doing it." She must have watched the streaming.

"I was going to, but Clare had a bit of a breakdown and I went to make sure she was okay."

"She's not sick again, is she?"

"No. Her boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend, showed up under the guise of helping just to make a big scene in public. She was pretty humiliated."

"Oh that's a shame!"

"Yeah. I think she'll be okay. She's a fighter."

"I know."

At least Mom doesn't know why they broke up, well at least for now.

I check my phone to see if I had any texts. I got one from Fiona. "Hang in there Drew." Well, at least there is a girl out there who knows I'm not a total cad, well other than Bianca and Clare.

I got another from Dave. "You popped Clare's cherry. Nice." Really Dave? How immature, then again what can I expect from Dave.

I decide to try reading a book. It always works for Clare when she wants to ignore the world. I take out The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo. It was one of Adam's favorites.

It's actually really good but very dark. It sounded like more of a fun book from the title and the cover, but that's American marketing for you. I bet the Swedish cover looks nothing like this.

It's after 12. I get up to meet with Owen. I have to put gas in my car, so I do that first. Then, I see Jake's Dad. I look forward and keep driving. I don't know if he knows or cares, but I don't want a confrontation with Clare's stepfather. I get there a little early, and I start playing a game on my phone. I didn't even notice Owen standing in front of me until I hear a familiar grunt.

"Hey man!" We do our usual fist bump and grab a table.

Owen's POV

Drew said he had a lot to tell me. What do I not know at this point?

"So what's been going on at school?"

"Well, as you know Clare and I hooked up, and we both agreed that it would be a one-time thing. I got back with Bianca. She got back with Eli and that was it. Anyway, Eli read her diary and flipped on me. Clare got mad and was like Eli, what are you doing and he started accusing her of lying to him and she was like what lie and then he told her, and everyone, that he knew about us and she got mad that he read her diary again."

"He read it before?" I ask.

"I don't know why she gave his dumb ass so many chances. Anyway, they got into a yelling match. She stormed off. I tried to talk to her and Eli attacked me. Bianca came to see me. Eli told her and we got into it until I could calm her down. Alli came out and yelled at me and then she slapped me. Bianca yelled at her and we went to the roof where she dumped me."

"Wait? Bianca dumped you again?"

"She's moving to Peru and she doesn't want me to wait for her to come back."

"Peru?"

"I know, right. She gives me back my ring and I go to find Clare, and she and Eli were still arguing. He got aggressive. I tried to break it up. He yelled at me. She yelled at him and told him she's through. He stormed off. Clare and I got to the council room, started talking about our breakups and then we had sex, a lot of it, and it was amazing."

"So you two are together now?"

"No. Neither of us are ready. We just wanted to feel good for once instead of being in relationships that just leave us feeling shitty every time."

"So it's a one time stress-fuck."

"I don't know yet. I got the impression she wants to do it again. I know I do, but I don't know what to call us if anything."

"Friends with benefits?" I suggest

"Maybe, but those are usually just booty calls. We're actually friends who have really great sex. We just aren't at the point where we want the relationship and the drama that entails it."

"So you want to stay casual and see other people."

"Yes, but I don't have any other person. I just don't want to be tied down"

"And she?"

"Said we'd revisit it later. We kind of just fucked like rabbits and then went home."

"Well, a lot did happen. So what are you going to do on Monday?"

"Listen to dumb bullshit. Try and distract the school with something so they forget about me and Clare. We just had a dance, so that's out. Maybe we could have cider and donuts event or something. It is getting cold."

"Just bribe the school until they back off?"

"I guess. I don't know what else to do."

"Well, that might work. Knocking heads probably won't work, however tempting it is, and you should probably talk to Clare before Monday, so you're on the same page." As soon as I say that, his phone rings.

"Hello," he says.

"Hey Clare. Eli what yesterday? … Are you okay? …Your Mom wasn't mad?… What do you want to do about us?… Really? … Oh No. That sounds great to me. I'll see you on Monday. Will you wear sexy underwear?… I won't steal it!… Bye Clare."

"What the hell was that!"

"Well, Eli told Clare's mom that she and I got it on. Her Mom, who would have normally grounded her, seemed to understand, but she told Clare no more reading her psychotherapy books. Clare wants us to be friends who hook up when we feel like it and are free to do what we want with other people as long as we're honest with them about us and use protection. She likes having me as a friend, and she doesn't want to screw it up with committment drama, so why make one?"

"Whoa! You just got the best deal in Degrassi history man, and I thought I was going to have to cheer you and Clare up."

"She could probably use a friend visit anyway. I know her friends have been sucking. Well, at least Jenna hasn't been mean to her. Alli, on the other hand, only sucks in a bad way."

"Hahaha! I think I will visit Clare." The food was surprisingly good. I think they actually started seasoning their food properly. I ask the waitress. "Did you get a new chef?"

"New management, new chef, new recipes."

"Good stuff."

We pay our bill and then I peace out.

I'm gonna go find Clare. I have her number from somewhere. I think she might have given Tristan a ride home once or something.

I call. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Owen. Are you busy right now?"

"No. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out."

"Really? Okay. Where?"

"I would say the Dot, but I don't want to deal with the others, so how about I pick you up and we head to the park or something."

"Okay. Do you know where I live?"

"Yeah. I had a history project with Jake once. 20 minutes okay?"

"Great."

I go to pick her up. I don't know what I'll say. Hey, I think it's cool that you and Drew are fuck buddies, don't let anyone tell you different. Nah! I think I need to be a little more tactful than that.

I get to her house and she's waiting for me in the front, wearing a tight black t-shirt and jeans. She looks pretty tasty right now.

I open the door for her. I know she likes that. "How chivalrous of you?" she says with a smile.

I get into the driver's seat. "I hear Peggy Sue's has pumpkin ice cream. Wanna get some?"

"Yes!" she smiles.

She puts on the radio. She finds Usher's "Yeah." She knows the words, singing a long. I find it funny.

"What's so funny?"

"It's a raunchy song."

"I love this song, and I can get raunchy."

"Can you now?" I love Usher too!

We get to Peggy Sue's, and I park. "Cone or cup?"

"Cup. I only get cones if there's chocolate."

Interesting rule. I get a cone and extra napkins and we sit in the back, so we can be alone.

"So what is the meaning of this outing?" she asks me with a bit of ice cream on her lip.

"Well, I saw the blow up on facerange, and I thought you could use a friend right now. What happened between you and Drew is your business, not Degrassi's, but you know the gossip mill."

"This has reached TU already? Who knows when it will hit Banting and Smithdale and why not the US too!"

"Well if my brother weren't still at Degrassi, I probably wouldn't know anything, but don't panic. You have people in your corner. You have me, Tris, Connor, Jenna, Drew."

"Drew's not my boyfriend," she tells me.

"I know. I had lunch with him today."

"So you know everything."

"I know that Eli sucks and made a scene, and Bianca is leaving for Peru. Anything else is up to you whether you want to tell me."

Clare's POV

He's looking very dreamy right now. I do want to know how he kisses, but not here though.

"Maybe we could be somewhere a little more private and then talk more."

"Sure. My house is probably empty." He gets up, and we go to his car. Now Pharrell is playing which is okay, but not as good as Usher.

"Not singing," he says to me.

"It's not Usher. I love Usher."

"Me too!" he says which surprises me.

"I don't meet a lot of guys who'd admit that."

"Why not?" he sounds surprised. "He's a total baller, has awesome dance moves, sexy ladies and the homies are always cool with him. You don't see anyone shooting up his ride and he always has fly cars. He somehow manages to raise his kids himself despite all of the flashy distractions."

I smile. I never heard such a passionate defense of Usher before. We get to his house. It's a nice house. I only saw it after dark when I gave Tristan a ride once. He gets my door again. I could get used to this. We go inside. He says his parents' car is gone. He calls for Tristan, no answer.

"Just us," he smiles. I smile too and I think I'm blushing a little bit. "So what did you want to say?" he's quite close.

"Well, I have my reasons, and I'm not sure if I'm ready to share them yet, but Drew and I are friends, who occasionally make each other feel good. We don't have a label or a commitment and if either of us wants to have fun with someone else, it's cool. We just have to keep things wrapped up and no lies."

He has a hungry look on his face. I lean back a little and bite my lip. I know Drew loves this, maybe Owen will too. He pulls me to him and kisses me. My hands find his hair and he pins me to his kitchen counter. Our kiss is needy and rushed, like we can't contain ourselves. It isn't long before he's grinding against me. Oh that feels good. I yank off his shirt. He has a sexy body. He pulls mine off too and unclasps and pulls off my bra in one motion. I bet he's pulled off a lot of bras.

He sucks one of my nipples into his mouth and starts groping the other breast firmly. He assails them, kissing them, biting them, licking between them. "OWEN!" Fuck! I'm getting hot and bothered very quickly. He bites his way down my stomach and yanks off my jeans. They were a little loose, so he didn't even have to unzip them first. He ripped off my panties and pushed my legs apart. Now I'm naked in front of him. He shoves his tongue in me. "FUCK!" and he starts exploring me with his tongue. He licks my lips, clit, and tongues my hole. His tongue is forceful, where Drew's was teasing. He uses his fingers and he starts with two. "OH OWEN!" His aggression feels really good. I buck my hips and hiss for more. "Uummmnnm OWEN!" I don't have a sexy nickname for him, like Mr. President. I'll have to come up with something.

He gets a third finger into me and he bites my nipple, hard. "FUCK!" It stings but it feels good now that he's sucking on it and when I'm about to burst, he pulls his fingers away. Why! I'm about to protest when he picks up my hips, bringing my cunt to his face and licks me wildly until I come. He keeps going, getting a second orgasm out of me before he puts me back down.

He licks his lips. "Tasty!" I'm out of breath and completely exposed, and this counter is cold. He takes me to the living room where I undo his pants and pull down his boxers. He's nice and hard. I kneel in front of him and suck him into my mouth.

"OH FUCK!" he hisses immediately. He has a nice cock. So does Drew. They are both bigger than Eli's. I think he and Drew are a similar size, but Owen has a fatter head. I bob my head up and down as I stroke him with my hand. I massage his balls with my free hand and he goes.

"OH YES! CLARE! SUCK ME!"

He's more vocal than Drew and bossier. Maybe I'll call him Boss when we fuck.

I can feel his head twitching. He's too close. I want to suck him more. I slow down and then look at him. I want to savor this. Once he calms down a bit, I go back to sucking and stroking him, teasing his abs with my fingernails as I explore his cock.

"GOD-DAMNIT-CLARE-I'M-GONNA-CUUUMMMM!" I suck hard, and he shoots his load in my mouth. He cums pretty hard, but I swallow all of him.

"How was that, Boss?"

"Did you just call me Boss?" He's smiling.

"I decided that's my pet name for you?"

"I like it. I think I'll call you sugar lips, and I don't just mean your mouth."

I roll my eyes, "Yes, Boss."

"I love this."

"Well, you have plenty of reasons to visit home more."

"Hell yeah I do!"

We go up to shower before we get dressed. We made out the whole time. When I get downstairs for my clothes, I remember my panties are ripped.

"Between you and Drew, I'll need to go to the mall more often."

"I got too excited," he tells me.

"Well Drew stole my panties both times we hooked up."

"Haha!"

We get dressed and he drives me home. "Until we meet again, Sugar lips."

Owen's POV

I can't believe that I just hooked up with Clare Edwards. Damn! She's sexy. I can't believe Drew's okay with sharing her. He can play too, but who's he gonna play with. No one at Degrassi can suck like that. When I get home, I see my parents car about to pull in.

"Hey Owen," my mom calls. "I didn't know you were coming home."

"I know. It was last minute. I had to help out a friend."

"Are you staying for dinner? We'll go to that Chinese restaurant you like."

"Sure Mom."


	5. Luke

**Chapter 4: Luke**

Monday

Drew's POV

I hope Clare's wearing sexy underwear today. I figured Monday could be our day, since we have our solo meeting before class. When I get there, she's wearing a miniskirt and a low cut top. Sexy! I love it when she shows her legs and titties, not that she ever has before, but I love it now!

"So are you ready for me, Mr. President?"

"You know it, Marilyn!" I decided that's my pet name for her, because this is an affair of sorts and she's fucking sexy.

I lock the door, close the blinds and pull her into my arms. Her lips latch onto mine and we start making out. It's not long before she's necking me and I reach under her skirt to feel that she's wearing a thong. Hot, but she won't be able to bend down at all today.

"I'm changing after this. I wore this outfit for you," she tells me. Ah! That makes more sense. We get to work, since we don't have a lot of time. I get her panties off and she gets me hard in her palm and rolls the condom onto me. She turns around and straddles me. I have perfect access to her breasts which I free by taking off her bra and I reach under her shirt to grope them. She braces herself by gripping my thighs and she starts to rock her hips on me. I grab her breasts and hold them as I thrust into her.

"FUCK! OH FUCK!" she hisses as we're going at it. She's still very tight even though I pounded the hell out of her on Friday. I think she just has a nice, tight pussy. Perfect! My hands find her hips and we're pounding away. I love that she got on top. "OH DREW!"

"CLARE! SHIT!" I'm feeling so good right now. I don't want to leave her high and dry, so I rub her clit with my fingers and she doesn't last long before she, "FUCK! DREW!" and she cums. I'm close, especially, since she clamped down on me as she came. It only takes a few more thrusts, before I lose it. That was good! She gets off me and I throw away the condom. She changes into more appropriate clothing, to my chagrin, but I do get to see her change, which is hot. She puts on new panties, jeans and a blouse.

"Did I please you, Mr. President?"

"Very much so. How was your weekend?"

"It was nice. Owen came to visit me."

"He told me he wanted to. How did it go?"

"It went well. We kind of hooked up."

"Like how we hook up," I raise a brow.

"I didn't go as far with him." she tells me. I'm guessing a blow job given the blush on her face.

"We're free to play." That's the beauty of this arrangement.

"I didn't know if friends were off limits."

"Well, I don't see myself hooking up with any of your friends, but Owen's cool."

"So shall we discuss our plans for the meeting later today?"

"Yes. I was thinking of something low key like a cider and doughnuts event at the end of the week. People can sit around, talk, have a snack and then go about their business for the weekend."

"That sounds really nice and easy to get approved."

"I thought as much."

We discuss having another event the following week, but I don't know what it should be. She suggested doing a toy drive and giving out cookies when people bring in toys. I think that's a good idea, but it could be an all week thing at lunch or something. I want to do something where it's the main focus. "Maybe a movie night?" she suggests.

"I like that. Let's pitch that later today too."

Clare's POV

The meeting went very well. I was walking down the hallway when Frankie bumped me. "Watch it, Slut!" What a cunt! I don't have time to worry about her because I see Alli staring me down.

"I hope you had fun with Drew!"

"We just had a meeting. We actually do something useful for the school, other than just perpetuating drama." I ignore her and go about my business. How much more of this shit can I take?

I see Jenna and she says hi to me, but she turns away quickly. She saw Alli and got scared. I don't blame her.

I get to class, and I can't wait for it to be lunch time. I packed my lunch and I plan on sitting by myself in the garden.

Dave winks at me in class. I ignore him. Connor asks me how my weekend was, and I say it was fun and an old friend visited me, which was nice. No one needs to know that it was Owen, or what I did with Owen.

I make it to lunch and I'm about to go to the roof, when I feel a hand on my arm. It's a gentle hand, but a strong one.

"Can I talk to you?" I turn around and it's Luke Baker of all people.

"Uh Sure. I was just going up to the roof."

He opens the door, and we go up there together. Since when does Luke Baker want to talk to me.

We sit there in silence. I have my lunch from home and he has a sandwich from the cafeteria.

"So," I say.

"So." He responds.

"You wanted to talk to me, remember."

"Oh! Sorry. I just wanted to say that I think Eli's a jerk for what he did to you last week and you didn't deserve to be put on blast like that."

Whoa! Since when does Luke Baker take the side of the girl who gave it up to a hookup?

"Thanks, but I'm pretty surprised that you are saying this to me. We're not exactly friends and you're pretty conservative."

"I know, and I wasn't condoning what you and Drew did, but it's your business, not mine. I also think that you're nice. I know we didn't get along last year, and I'm a big part of the reason why, but I'm trying to turn things around for the Ice Hounds this year. Our reputation sucks and I thought that if I tried to be less of a dickwad, maybe my team would follow suit."

"Well, I think you're a good captain, Luke, and let's let bygones, be bygones." We shake on it, but then he doesn't let my hand go. He pulls me towards him and we kiss. His lips are soft and slowly moving. It's a closed mouth kiss and I leave it there for a while. I can't believe he's kissing the "school slut." I dont' try to open his mouth but I do nibble on his lower lip. He grunts and his mouth opens. I slowly open mine, unsure if he meant to open his. His hands cup my face and he holds me close. We're doing this. We're open-mouth kissing on the roof. I like just kissing him. It's nice.

We keep going for a few minutes and then he breaks the kiss. "I know we shouldn't have done that," he tells me. "I don't want problems between you and Drew."

"He's not my boyfriend," I tell him.

"But Eli said on facerange…."

"Eli is a jealous idiot who makes stuff up." I can't believe I'm telling him this. "Drew and I are good friends who had sex six months ago. Nothing happened after that until Eli found out and he flipped even though we were broken up at the time. After we broke up, Drew and I hooked up again and we decided not to commit to anything. We're free to do what we want, just not to lie about our situation to unsuspecting people we might want to do things with and make sure we keep everything clean."

"So he's your fuckbuddy."

"Effectively."

"I'm not ready for …." he starts.

"I just like kissing you Luke. Not all kisses are meant to become more."

"Really, we can just kiss even though you could just do that with Drew?"

"Drew fulfills different needs of mine. Sometimes, I just like being kissed like the world is ending."

"Is that how I kissed you?"

"Yes, Noah it is."

"Noah?" he asks me.

"Well, I gave Drew a pet name, so you get to be Noah. It's biblical and he had an ark."

Luke laughs. "Noah it is. What do I call you?"

"You can decide that."

"How about Mary?"

"Mary? I laugh."

"It's biblical and as long as we don't have sex, you can be my Mary."

"Mary it is."

We kiss again and then we actually eat lunch. After we're done, I have to get to class.

Luke's POV

I can't believe I made out with Clare Edwards, twice. She's got a great way of kissing me. I felt guilty when I kissed Jenna, but Clare makes me feel good. No wonder Eli's all hung up on her. If she kisses like that, who knows how she fucks. Oh I can't think about her like that. We're not going to fuck. We're just make out buddies. I can get used to this.

I see Dallas in the hallway.

"Where did you go during lunch?"

"The roof."

"Why?"

"I just had stuff to do."

"Whatever man."

I get to class, right before the bell. I can't stop smiling. Becky asks me what's going on.

"Nothing Becks. I just had a good lunch."

She looks at me like I'm crazy. I get through class, still thinking about Clare's lips most of the time, but I'll have to move on from them. I can't kiss her every day, although I wouldn't mind it.

Finally, it's time for hockey, I got to get ready and I hear the twins going on about something.

"I heard Clare's been fucking Drew for months," one of them says.

"I heard Eli walked in on them," says the other.

"Can it tweedle dee and tweedle dumb!"

"What's it to you?"

"There's no reason to be making shut up."

"We heard it from Frankie."

"Well Frankie's a dumb cunt who doesn't know her face from her ass."

That was the last I heard of the Ice Hounds talking shit about Clare.

Clare's POV

I'm at my after school student council meeting. I can't believe I have three hookups right now, and I feel good about all of them. Drew's my fuck buddy. I have Owen for oral, not that Drew doesn't do a good job of that, and Luke is my make out friend. I'm doing great.

Zoe is fussing about cider and donuts. She thinks it's too simple. "We have three days," Chewy tells her. "Simple is good. We can actually run this event well and have very little actual work. Talk to Simpson, buy donuts, buy cider, serve."

"And kids love cider and donuts," said Tristan.

"I prefer coffee," Zoe snarked.

"Fine," I say. "The teachers probably do as well, so we'll get some coffee too." Happy now?

I know she isn't but I just want her to shut up. She does, for now.

Later she goes on again, "How about another dance?" she flirts with Drew. He collapsed at the last one because of her dumbass.

"Next semester," he says. "We don't have enough room in the budget for another one this semester and time is short. Next week, we can come up with ideas for a Spring Dance or a late winter one."

She looks ready to protest and I pitch a movie night as an idea: fewer chaperones, cheaper and minimal cleanup.

I get a bunch of yays, except for Zoe of course. We vote. Zoe's the only nay.

Drew said he asked Simpson about a toy drive, and we can collaborate with Toys for Tots. They'll send someone over to get the toys each day and we'll give out the cookies as incentive.

"I like your charitable mind," Zoe tries to flirt.

"Well, it's Clare's idea. I just pitched it to Simpson." She frowns.

After the meeting, she tries to flirt with him some more, but he says he has to go to talk to the basketball coach.

She looks disappointed. I go about my business, but I can feel her glaring at the back of my head. Not my fault he doesn't want your annoying ass!

I'm getting ready to go home and I see Luke waiting by the wall. I walk up to him, give him a quick kiss and say, "I'll see you tomorrow."

He looked too sexy, brooding like that. I had to kiss him.

Wednesday

Luke's POV

I got Clare's number from Becky. I sent her a text. "Hey Mary, it's Noah. I have a short practice today. Meet on the roof?"

I get an answer back an hour later. "How about 4:15?"

"Perfect!"

I spend all day thinking about getting her on that roof. I'm walking to lunch when I hear Zoe talking to some Neil guy. "I don't know why Drew seems to be hung up on Clare."

"Maybe she's good at putting out." I bump him as I walk by, causing him to fall on Zoe and they both hit the floor. Hahaha!

I get to lunch and I notice Clare sitting with Connor and Dave. Jenna and Alli are also there, but I remember hearing that Alli and Clare got into it over Drew.

I can hear their conversation from where I sit, even though I'm not next to them. The echo in the cafeteria is weird.

"I just don't see how you could make such a big mistake," Alli tells her.

"I didn't make a mistake. I don't regret that night, not even for a second."

"But it cost you Eli."

"A jealous, possessive jerk who told my Mom about me and Drew to spite me after we broke up."

"He did that?"

"Yeah. He did that. The guy who said he loved me and he would be there for me no matter what. He flipped on me for Drew, but he stayed silent about the hookup he had with Talia while we were broken up. I was supposed to be on pause while he got high and slept around with chicks from Bardell."

Alli's face fell. "I didn't know."

"No one did. I didn't air out his business on the internet."

Damn, I want to punch this guy the next time I see his ugly ass face.

Dallas sits next to me. "What's the haps?"

"Nothing, just chilling until class. Lunch was pretty gnarly today."

"Tell me about it. I could use some real food. Meet up after school?"

"I can't plans."

"Like what?"

"A girl."

"Wait, really?"

"Yep."

"Who is she?"

"Mary," I tell him. That's all he needs to know.

Clare's POV

I shouldn't have to explain myself to her or anyone else. I didn't tell her whether or not she should get with Johnny (who was gross), Drew or Dave. I did tell her to stay away from Leo, but he's abusive. She should stay away from him, but I stay out of her business. Maybe she'll finally get it. Although, who knows what she would think if she knew I was hooking up with Owen and Luke. I think I got it down. Drew is Mondays, Luke Wednesdays and Owen Fridays. The weekends are mine to relax. I'll need rest after dealing with a week of sexy studs.

After I work on the paper, I go up to the roof. It's a bit chilly, so I wore a thick sweater today. Luke is already there when I get to the roof. He wraps his arms around me, warming me up as we kiss. We stay nice and easy on the bench. It's a lot of fun. The cold air makes it more exciting and my nipples hard or is that Luke's hand on my breast. It's his hands alright. I moan softly into the kiss as he rubs it, making circles with his thumb. He goes a little firmer this time, and I grunt. "Umm!" I kiss his neck and collar-bone and jaw line.

I was looking forward to this ever since I got his text. His hand found my other breast. He has both of them now. I straddle him, sititng on his knees as we kiss. We make out for some time. I'm a little aroused, well more than a little aroused, but I don't want to pressure him. He wants to save himself, and I can empathize with that.

He growls. I look down and he has an erection. I would offer to take care of it for him, but I know he didn't want to go too fast. I get off him and say we should make Wednesdays ours.

"When is Drew?"

"Mondays."

"Any other days."

"Nope, but Owen is Fridays."

"Really? You like jocks."

"It just turned out that way, but I guess I do. Like every other girl."

"You're different than every other girl."

"See you around Noah." I head down the stairs.

Luke's POV

Shit I'm hard. Why didn't she take care of me? Crap! I did tell her I didn't want to get too physical. Next time, I'm asking for a hand job. Wait, maybe she's still there. I run down the stairs, and just catch her.

"Hey," she looks at me. "Did you need something?"

I nod, but I can't say it. I just grunt.

She takes my hand and brings me down to the boiler room. She unzips my pants and strokes me in her hand. "Did Noah need a little relief?"

I gasp. "FUCK!"

"Well, I'll take care of this quickly. How's that?"

I'm grinning like a fucking school boy. "OH! MARY!" I moan.

"I like it when you call me Mary," she smiles sweetly as she jerks me. I'm weak at the knees. I"m panting and huffing and the next thing I know, I cum all over the wall. "OH FUCK!"

She laughs and says we should leave it there. She takes out a tissue and wipes off her hand. I laugh and put my dick away.

"Thanks Mary."

"Bye Noah," she kisses me one more time and then we go. Should I have serviced her? Next time, maybe. I don't know how, and her standing up would have been awkward.

I'm on my way out of school when Imogen sees walking down the hall.

"Now what was Bible Boy doing in the boiler room?"

"A hail Mary obviously," haha Mary.

She smirks at me and then walks away. I go home.


	6. Imogen

**Chapter 5: Imogen**

Imogen's POV

I go down to the boiler room and sure enough, there's cum all over the wall. I assume he wasn't doing that to himself. No reason to need a room for that. I didn't see anyone with him. I just saw Clare going to her car. No way. Clare and Luke don't even like each other. Isn't she with Drew?

I wonder what's really going on. I see Tristan walking down the hallway. "Hey Tris."

"Hey Imogen. What's up?"

"You're friends with Clare right?"

"I guess, but she's closer to my brother. He came to visit her last weekend and he's coming home again this weekend. I assume for her."

"Are they a couple?"

"He said they weren't. Why?"

"I was just wondering if she was with Luke."

"Baker? No way. They don't even like each other."

"I thought so, but I just … Nevermind."

How does Owen fit into this? Now, I'm very confused. Well, there's one way to figure out if Luke's taken. I'll hit on him and see what he does.

Friday

Imogen's POV

I decide to wear a slutty school girl outfit, circa Chloe Gogo for the day. I'm weird, so no one thinks anything of it.

I see Clare on the phone with someone. I wonder what she's saying. "Hey, Boss. I'll see you after school…. We're having cider and donuts If you want to come….You want me to bring you some. Okay, I'll put them in a box for you and bring a cup of coffee…. I have a thermos I can put it in and it will stay warm. Bye Boss," she said the last part in a sexy voice.

"Are you always that forward with your boss?" I ask her.

"It's just a nickname." She smirks as she walks away.

Who does she call Boss? It sounds like it might be kinky. Wait, operation Luke.

I see him at lunch and I make sure to give a couple of flirtatious looks his way.

I see Clare chatting up Drew. He's not Boss is he? He could be. He is the president.

"I'll see you later, Mr. President." The same sexy voice. She has a Boss and a Mr. President. What is she up to?

After my last class, I see Clare with a giant box of donuts and Luke takes them from her to carry. He makes the other Ice Hounds set up. Since when are they helpful? Is this for Clare?

I catch him on his way to sit down, "Hi Luke."

"Hey Imogen. What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you would like to have your cider and donuts with me today."

"Sure." He sits down casually and I ask him how his week was. He says good. I ask if he's been back to the boiler room. He laughs and says no. I ask him if he has a girlfriend and he says no. I rub his hand with mine. He shakes, but then he smiles. I ask him what he's doing after school.

"Nothing. I was just going to hang around here I guess."

"Want to come up to the roof with me?"

"Sure." We take our food and cider upstairs. I tell him that he's cute. He says my outfit is sexy. I smile.

I lean over to him and kiss him. He's a bit timid at first, but then he kisses me back. I go to open my mouth, but then he stops. "I have to tell you something first."

"I thought you didn't have a girlfriend."

"I don't, but I do have rules. One of them is not lying. I have a hook up situation."

"Hook up?"

"We meet on Wednesdays and kiss."

"Just kissing?"

"At first, but she jerked me off. That's as far as we're going, well I'm pretty sure that's as far as I'm willing to go."

"And she's okay with you seeing other girls."

"Yeah. We can see whoever we want, we just can't lie to anyone we're seeing and we have to use adequate precautions."

"Precautions?"

"Pregnancy, STDs."

"Oh, so keep it safe, keep it clean."

"Yeah! I wasn't sure if that would be a deal breaker for you, so I wanted to tell you now."

"No. It's actually kind of hot. Which girl got Bible Boy to go bad?"

He bites his lip. "Promise to keep this under wraps. I think it will hurt her reputation a lot more than mine."

"Okay. My lips are sealed."

"Clare."

"You and Clare? Wait, does she have the same arrangement with Owen and Drew?"

"She might do other stuff with them, but the terms are the same."

"Wow! I never thought she had it in her. She's kind of my hero right now."

He laughs. "I'm glad you're cool with it because I think you're cool."

"Really? Most people say I'm weird."

"I can't really call myself normal anymore."

"Do you think Clare is bi?" I ask him. She's hot. I'd join her stable.

He shrugged. "I never asked, and I don't think she has any girls, but you could try. She might dig it."

"Well, right now, I'm digging you." I pull him into a kiss and we start making out. His hands are on my ass. This feels good. I nip at his neck and I can feel him growing. I unzip his pants and pull him out.

"UGH IMOGEN!" He hisses as I nip at him.

"Do you like it Bible Boy?"

"Yes Chloe, I love it." He moans this out. I have him right where I want him.

"Good." I murmur in his ear as I lick it. I bite on his earlobe

I go a little harder and a little faster. He starts panting and heaving and before I know it, he's cumming all over the ground. He came a lot. No wonder he covered the wall.

"So," I ask as he's catching his breath."

"What does Clare call you?"

"Noah, and she's my Mary."

I giggle at that. "How fitting!" The two with conservative Christian parents having secret hookups and calling each other biblical names.

"What do the others call her?"

"I don't know."

I like this. I wonder what my nickname would be. I'll find out tomorrow.

Clare's POV

I stole a kiss from Drew as we were getting the coffee. He looked at my lips like he wanted one. He smiled and asked me what I was doing this weekend.

"I'm meeting Owen after this, and then I have Saturday and Sunday to myself."

"Well, if you want any company on Saturday, I might pay you a visit."

"I would love that, Mr. President."

I pour coffee in my thermos for Owen and I box up some doughnuts for us. I'm on my way out when I see that ho Frankie. She hisses at me. I turn and smile. She's probably just hating because I have a sexy guy and all of the money in the world doesn't change the fact she's an ugly ho with none. Actually, I have three sexy guys and she has zilch. Haha!

I get to the car and Owen's waiting for me. I left my car at home and walked so I wouldn't have to come back for it. He got my door, seriously still awesome, and we went off.

"This week any better, Sugar lips."

"Alli is finally over the whole Eli fiasco. I still get shit from Frankie and Zoe's still a hater."

"Who are those bitches?"

"Frankie is Miles little sister. He's the punk dating Maya who got kicked out of boarding school. He's a friend of your brother's. He's actually okay, but his sister's a bitch, started calling me a slut for no reason. Zoe is the soap opera chick who wants Drew's dick, but even now that he's single, he doesn't want her ass at all. She can't seem to get over it, and she knows Drew and I are close, so she hates me."

"Well, let's have a snack and forget about them."

We get back to his house. Tristan must be with Chewy and them or something cause he's not here. We eat in the kitchen and he tells me about his week. He and Sav have been jamming together. I didn't know he played instruments, but Owen sings and plays the keyboard. and this time, we actually make it up to his bedroom with our clothes on. That didn't last too long. He puts on some Usher. He knows how to get me in the mood to move. We start making out to "U Don't Have to Call." I actually love this music video.

His hands are under my shirt. I straddle him, and he yanks it off. He pulls off my bra and I pull down his pants. We keep going until we're naked. He's already hard. I bet he was hard when he picked me up. I giggle and I suck him into my mouth.

"FUCK!"

I suck hard and fast, seeing how close I can get him to the edge before I stop. I hear him panting, hissing, cursing and I pull my head off and gently hold him in my hand.

"How am I doing, Boss?"

"Very well, now suck me Sugarlips."

"Will I get a bonus?"

"How about a spa treatment?" I know exactly what he means. I start to stroke him and lick the underside of his head.

"GOD DAMN SHIT FUCK" I love driving him mad. I lick the underside and suck him back into my mouth, stroking the shaft until he's getting ready to blow

"Close your eyes," he tells me as he starts to stroke himself. "FUCK!" he shoots his load all over my face.

I smile. "Thank you, Boss."

He grins and pulls me up to him. He flips me so I'm on my back, and he starts to lick me.

"OOHH OWEN!" He gets me going quickly, licking my clit as he fucks me with his fingers. He sucks on my clit hard. "OH SHIT! FUCK! FUCK!"

He grunts and keeps pleasing me. I don't know if I'll last very long at this rate. I know I won't.

"BOSS! I'M GONNA CUM!" He goes even faster and harder and deeper and the next thing I know, I start gushing. He licks me clean. "Fuck!"

"Come here Sugar lips." We go to shower together and I wash my face. Afterwards, we get dressed. We are going ice skating tonight. That should be fun.

Saturday

Imogen's POV

I need to figure out how I'm going to seduce Clare. What is her type? She seems to like manly men. She dated Jake. She left Eli. She has Drew, and Owen, and Luke, all jocks. She needs a girly girl. Someone to contrast with the rest of her stable and offer her a feminine touch. I am thinking a slutty cheerleading outfit. I call Jenna and see if she has an old power squad uniform I can wear. She says she has her grade 9 one but it's small.

"I'll take it. Do you need it back?"

"No. What do you need it?"

"I am trying to be seductive and a little power squad outfit sounds perfect."

"Ooh! Who is it?"

"That's under wraps, for now, but if I'm successful, I'll give you some details."

"Haha! Have fun."

I go to Alli's house and get it from her. I try it on. It is tight, but the skirt could be shorter. I take it up higher. I put on my matching converses and I get some pom poms from my prop kit. I try out different makeups and go with the lolita look. This and pigtails is it.

I call Clare and ask her if she's busy this afternoon.

"No what's up?"

"I just wanted to hang out with you. Are your parents home?"

"Nope. Mom and Glen went on a retreat or something. Something about maintaining intimacy. I don't need to see or hear theirs so I'm glad they're gone."

"Haha! You're cute. How about 4PM?"

"Sure."

Yes. I got this. At 2PM. I take a shower, brush my teeth, wash my hair, all that good junk. I put on my pushup bra and thong and I put on my new cheerleading outfit. I put on matching socks and the converses, put on a pea coat, so my outfit is not apparent and hide the pom poms in the pockets. I put my hair in pigtails, do my lolita makeup and drive over to her house.

I ring the bell. She opens it quickly. "Come in, it's cold."

"Tell me about it."

I get inside. "Let me take your coat," she says. I take out the pom poms and keep them behind my back as I take off the coat and hand it to her. I'm careful so she doesn't see what I'm wearing until she comes back from the closet.

She gasps when she sees me. "What the …."

I like that she can't speak right now. I walk up to her and kiss her. She freezes up at first but then she kisses me back. I take the opportunity to pin her to the wall and press myself against her. She gasps as I break the kiss to kiss her jaw line. "I want you," I hiss at her. "Do you like my surprise?"

"Ugh!" sounds like a yes. I put my hands on her waist and keep her close as I kiss her again. I can feel her breathing heavily as I snake around her back, trying to undo her bra. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get to your luscious breasts." I get her bra off and get her t-shirt over her head. I suck her into my mouth, selfishly, needing to feel her tremble for me.

"OH GOD!" she cries as I bite her nipple.

"You like that," I hiss at her as I go to her other nipple.

"UGH!"

I can feel the heat radiating from her jeans. I get her to the couch and pull them off her. Now she's just in her panties. I pull those off too. She's so fucking wet. I slip a finger in her and she cries, "OH GOD!" She's turning red and breathing heavily. I cover her lips in mine and I start to finger her, using two fingers and then three. My hands are small and she's quite wet. I wonder if I could get a fourth one in. I try it and she yells. "FUCK!"

"Does that hurt?"

"No. It's so good."

I rub her clit and I make her cum. I keep going and she has a second orgasm and a third one before she pushes me away.

"What did I do to deserve all of this?" she asks me with a smile as she sits up. She's so sexy, naked and in front of me.

"You're my hero. I hooked up with Luke the other day and he disclosed to me your arrangement, and I want in. I want to join your stable."

"My stable?"

"That's what it is, effectively. You have three sexy studs at your beck and call."

"I usually don't just summon them. We make arrangements."

"But any of them would show up like that for you," I snap my fingers.

She blushes. "I do like my fun."

"I do too." I kiss her, and we start getting busy. She gets her fingers under my skirt and yanks off my thong.

"Tell me what to do," she says as she starts to rub my pussy with her fingers.

"That's a good start. Tease me some, don't just plunge them in, warm me up. That's it, trace along my folds just like that, and the necking, that feels good. Oh you like nipping on my ear, yes, you're a very good, Student."

"Will you teach me how to make love to a woman?" she husks into my ear.

"Of course, my Student." I'm glad to be her first girl. This is going to be kinky. "Oh, tease my clit, that's right." I moan and grunt as she has me sopping now. She's also gotten under my shirt and is kissing my breasts through her bra. and over the top of the fabric.

"So sexy," she murmurs as she bites my breast and sucks, leaving her mark.

"So good." She slowly slips her finger into me. "FUCK!" She moves back and forth, going faster and deeper as she gets her confidence. She adds a second finger just as I am about to tell her. "OOH! CLARE! FUCK!" She looks at me and we kiss. I'm on her thigh, her fingers deep in my cunt, and we're kissing we we've always been lovers. I'm getting close. My hips are bucking and she has her mouth on my breast. She freed it from my bra and she's sucking on my nipple. I huff and puff and the next thing I know, she yanks out her fingers.

She smiles at me, pushes me onto my back and kneels over me. She replaces her fingers with her tongue and starts to lick me. "You're tasty," she tells me as she sucks my clit.

"Oh! Baby, Extra Credit!" I didn't think she's go for it so easily, but she's a horny girl. I'm loving this. She's tonguing my hole and rubbing my clit. I don't know how much more I can take. "AW SHIT! I'M GONNA AAWWWWWWWWW!" I start gushing and she licks me harder and starts fucking me with her fingers. I cum for her twice and then I'm spent.

"How did I do, Teacher?"

"You get a gold star. Now kiss me." She pulls me to her arms and we're making out.

I hear a cellphone ring. She breaks the kiss to answer. "Hey, Drew. You wanna come over? hold on a second." She looks at me. "Imogen, Drew wanted to come over and …."

"I can go home now."

"Oh no. I was wondering if you wanted to play with us."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Hey Drew, now's a great time. I have a special treat for you. You'll be here in 20 minutes, great."

Clare's POV

I'm about to have my first threesome. May as well, I just had my fourth hookup of the week. "Do you want to put on your cheerleading get up again? It's so sexy."

"Of course, my wonderful student."

I runs up stairs to put on a sexy outfit of my own. I shortened my old Christian school girl uniform. The skirt is now very short and the vest is tight on my boobs. I put on a shirt that's just a bit too small and then the vest over top. I put on some loafers and quickly do my hair and makeup. I just have time to throw the clothes I was wearing earlier in the hamper when the doorbell rings. I run to get it, telling Imogen to hide.

"Hello Mr. President," I open the door and bat my eyelashes.

"Is this my present because I am very happy." He pushes me inside and kisses me.

"It's the first half. You can come out now." Imogen comes out looking sexier than before. I think it's her afterglow.

"Are you serious?" he looks at me.

"Yes Mr. President. We're both here to please you."

We take his hands and lead him to my bedroom. I kiss him first and then I kiss Imogen. We push him on the bed and I give him a striptease. Imogen strips for him next. Now he has two sexy ladies, naked on a bed.

"Do you think he has on too many clothes, Imogen?"

"Most certainly."

We strip him down until he's naked and then we start kissing him all over. She's on his lips. I find his neck and chest and we kiss his stomach, thighs, calves and I bite his hip. We look at each other and kiss over him, our breasts pressing together and we can hear Drew hissing and muttering. He's so fucking horny right now.

I turn to him and smile. "Do you want us to take care of that, Mr. President."

"Yes, Marilyn."

I smile and suck him into my mouth.

"SHIT!" Imogen is stroking him as I suck and I can feel one of her hands on my breast. I reach for hers two and we manage to touch each other and touch him. It's hard to concentrate on both, especially while my breasts are being tended to, but we pull it off.

"I want to suck him too," she says. I pop him out of my mouth and kiss her. She grins and then she sucks him into her mouth. I start stroking him, but she is too, so I go behind her and start to finger her again.

I can her her moaning on his dick and I keep three fingers in her, which seems to be her favorite. I enjoy having her in front of me, her cute little ass right in my grasp. I slap it. "You like that, don't you." I slap her other cheek and alternate. Drew's eyes get big. He's watching me spank Imogen as she sucks him, and his brain's gonna explode. I can tell.

He closes his eyes, makes a familiar moan and then cums all over Imogen. She sloppily licks him clean, what a cum slut! I like it. I keep going on Imogen until she shrieks as I make her cum two more times. They both turn and look at me. Uh oh!

They pin me to the bed and I can feel Drew's mouth on my pussy. Imogen's on my breast, sucking on them, kissing, biting, nibbling on my nipples. I feel fucking good. Double the pleasure and double the fun. "FUCK! DREW!" I cry out as he uses his fingers to pump me as Imogen is teasing my nipples.

"IMMY! FUCK!"

I'm going to lose it soon. Drew sucks on my clit hard and then he curls his fingers in me, pushing on my g-spot. That's it. "DREW FUCK!" I start cumming hard. He keeps going, fingering me as I get another orgasm.

He slows down. "I want to fuck you," he hisses.

"Take her on her hands and knees," Imogen tells him.

"I like that idea," he says. I get down on all fours and Imogen repays me for the spanking I gave her earlier.

"Naughty student, spanking her teacher. I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson." But this lesson feels really good.

I feel Drew's hands. He grabs my hips hard as he plunges into me. "FUCK!" he goes all of the way in with one swoop. GOD!"

I'm out of breath. He pulls all of the way out, just to do it again and a third time.

"She's so noisy," Imogen comments. "She must love your dick. Don't you, you little slut." I usually hate that word, but I like it when Imogen calls me a slut. I am her slut, and she's mine.

Drew starts going faster and shallower. "OH FUCK! DREW! GOD!" I'm tender from my earlier orgasms, but I'm still very horny. Imogen teasing my neck and ear with her tongue isn't making me less horny.

"How do you like it?" Imogen gazes into my eyes as I'm being drilled.

"I love it."

"You love to fuck don't you."

"Yes!"

"Love his big fat cock in your tight little cunt."

"Yes!"

"Want him to fuck you like a bitch?"

"YES!" He's going faster and harder now. I think he likes the dirty talk too. I see Imogen gesturing to Drew, but I don't know what she's showing him. Imogen takes my arms and puts them behind my back, so my shoulders are on my bed and my ass is in the air.

"Now, really slam into her, Drew." He uses his hands to hold mine in place and then he starts fucking me harder than he ever has before.

Drew's POV

I can't believe Clare invited me for a threesome with Imogen. I didn't even know she was bi. This is fucking hot! I was nervous about bringing another girl in even though she had other guys and I didn't care. I thought she'd get jealous, but she's bringing girls in to fuck. This is hot!

I like Imogen directing. She has some kinky ideas. I've never fucked a girl like this before. Here goes nothing.

"FUCK!" I groan. It feels so good. Clare's so tight and wet, that every time I slam into her, I feel like I'm gonna burst.

"OH GOD FUUUUUUUCKKKKK!" I hear Clare crying out. "DREW! DRRRREEEEW!" she's cumming and hard. I can feel her body shaking causing me to shake even though I'm a lot heavier and on top of her. I keep going. I'm so close.

"OH GOD! FUCK!" I cum deep inside. I pull out and throw the condom away.

I think I tired Clare out. Well, Imogen might have gotten a head start before I got here.

Imogen kisses her and we both cuddle on opposite sides of Clare.

Once she feels more energized, she sits back up. She makes out with Imogen and they put on a show, kissing and sucking each other's breasts, moaning each other's names as they neck each other. They get me hard with their teasing and Clare puts a condom on me. I expected her to ride me but Imogen does and they make out as I'm trying to balance thrusting and watching hot lesbian action.

"FUCK!" I hiss Imogen grinds herself against me. She and Clare kissing is way hot I feel her bucking her hips. I guide her and gently thrust, but I'm too engrossed in the make out session in front of me. Finally, they break the kiss and I get Imogen on her back. I put her ankles on my shoulders and began to fuck her.

"OH GOD DREW!" I hear her cry out. We yell and hiss at each other as we get closer to climaxing. She comes first, and then it's my turn. I'm done for the night.

Clare's mom has a huge master bathroom, so the three of us shower in it together. We go put the errant clothes away and then I'm starved.

"Want to go to dinner?" I ask the girls.

Clare says yes. As does Imogen. "Can I invite Luke?" she asks.

"Uh Sure. Why?"

"He's one of my boys," Imogen says. "He's Clare's boy too."

"We mostly just kiss," Clare told me.

"And he knows about me and Owen?"

"Yep!"

"That's cool." I can't believe Luke Baker is in a hook up situation with two girls. What kind of Bible Boy is he?

Imogen calls Luke and he says he'll meet us there. We're going to get Chinese food. When we get to the restaurant, Luke is just parking. We all get out and go inside.

Imogen had to wear some of Clare's old clothes or else go in her cheerleading outfit, which I liked, but Clare didn't think was appropriate for the public and Imogen agreed with her, shucks. We end up getting orange chicken, beef and broccoli and some dumplings to start with. I can't wait until they feed us.

Luke asks us how our afternoon went and we all thought it went quite well. Hey Luke, I fucked both of your hookups are we cool? Apparently, the answer is yes. He seems amused by our debauchery. He had hockey practice all day and he needed a break from the guys. "They're just so dumb at this point. One of them glued Mr. Armstrong's chair to the floor because he got a D on his math test, so now he has detention for a week and his first idea was, I should glue Simpson's chair to the floor too."

I snicker. Oh well! No one said hockey players were smart. They even make me look not so dumb. The dumplings arrive and I'm ready to eat. There were only 8, so they disappear really quickly, but oh the taste of pork!

The entrees come out and I dive for the orange chicken. Clare laughs me. "The first time I saw you eat pizza, I thought you were going to swallow the whole thing including the cardboard."

Haha!

We do pretty much destroy the food. We could have gotten another entree, but it's late now. I suggest we just go find dessert somewhere. We end up going to the Dot, where we see Maya with that playboy and Frankie sitting in the corner like a third wheel. I hear her hiss, "Slut," as Clare walks by. I wanted to say something, but she grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

"She's not worth it," Clare tells me as we sit down.

"Who's not worth it?" Luke asks us.

Clare points with her head to Frankie.

"That bitch? She was spreading mad rumors the other week."

Imogen snarls. "I'll get her," she says. She texts someone. "It's been done."

I wonder what's been done, but I'm not sure I even want to know.

Imogen's POV

No one messes with anyone in the posse, especially not my girl, our wise founder. If Frankie wants to be a bitch, she's gonna have to pay the price. My friend Grace will fix her ass!

We get two big sundaes and split them. Drew and Clare eat one, Luke and I the other. It just looks like a double date from afar, but they have no idea.

They're discussing what to show for movie night. Christmas is approaching, so that seems like an okay theme. Do we want old school like Charlie Brown, more modern like Elf, somewhere in between like Home Alone? What hard choices? This is why I'm not on student council. Clare suggests just running a vote on Tuesday and announcing a winner Wednesday. There, we don't have to decide and it sounds democratic. Easy.

I see Grace. She walks to our table. I introduce her to my crew. "You staying long," I ask her.

"Nah. Just wanted a snack. I've been pretty much cooped up inside all day, kind of forgot to eat."

"I never forget to eat," Drew announced. No duh fatty!

She gets her doughnuts, eats with us for a few and then peaces out. I wonder how long it will be before Frankie knows that's up. Hahaha!


	7. Allies

**Chapter 6 Allies**

Grace is an expert hacker. She's also a teenager. She doesn't have too many friends since she spends so much time in front of her computer and she recently got to Degrassi. Being the new kid is seldom cool. She ran into Imogen by accident and they started talking. Imogen said she'd let Grace hang with her friends and hopefully, she'd make friends with them too and Grace said she'd help Imogen out when she needed a hacker.

She was surprised to get a request on a Saturday evening, but she was just debugging software she made and was getting a liitle bored. "Frankie- plz take bitch down." Haha! Easy. She knew exactly how to get rich people. They were so careless. When she passed Frankie at the Dot, she used a device to skim all of her credit information, credit card, bank card, etc and then sold it to crooks in Spain, China, and Russia. This bitch was gonna have a credit nightmare. They'd fix it eventually, but her shit was gonna get so frozen. The best part about it is that no one will suspect her. She didn't make the fake cards. The crooks did that and usually, this scam happens because of restaurant fraud but she's not the restaurant, so they won't think of her. She also paid in cash, just in case.

Grace's POV

I wonder what Frankie did to piss off Imogen. I'll ask her on Monday. For now, I'm just gonna explore the school website and see what I find on my new friends. So Drew's the president, qb1 and captain and on the basketball team. Clare's the vp, runs the school paper and is the student advisor to the student groups, Imogen is in Whisperhug and runs the theatre club and Luke is captain of the Ice Hounds, they're tools, but he seems okay and is also in student council. He must be Becky's brother. She seems okay, but a little gloomy. It must be because her boyfriend's dead. That's too bad. He sounds like he was a cool guy.

Monday

I get to school a bit early and I look for Imogen. She asks how it went, and I say, "Easy as fucking pie."

She cracks up.

"What's so funny?"

"It's pretty easy to fuck a pie, but I don't know why you would."

I roll my eyes. "Why did you want her to be dealt with?"

She pulls me into an empty classroom. "Here's the deal. My friend Clare used to go out with this boy who graduated from here last year, Eli for like a year and a half. They broke up and got back together a couple of times, but they were a longterm couple. Anyway, he dumped her and she got upset and ended up giving her virginity to a guy friend of hers, Drew, and she didn't tell Eli when they reconciled. Six months later, he reads her diary, flips on her, and announces to pretty much the whole school what happened, causing her a lot of embarrassment and anguish and some people, don't want to leave the past alone, and give her shit every time they see her, even though they didn't even know Eli or anything about what he put her through. They just go off some bullshit he posted on facerange."

"And Frankie's one of these bitches."

"Yeah! I just want her to pay for being a bitch to Clare, and I know Clare won't do anything about it because she's the VP and she can't get in trouble over bullshit with freshman. Also, she's a shoo in for valedictorian at this point because she's the only viable person without a disciplinary record and she doesn't want to get one now."

"I get it. I'll help you deal with people who cause her grief. Anyone else?"

"I think she's the worst of it, but I'll let you know if anyone else is a problem for her."

"Cool. Does this mean I get a lunch invitation?"

"You bet, but we don't all sit together at lunch. You can sit with either me and the theatre kids or Clare and her peeps."

"I'd like to meet her peeps."

"I'll tell her to expect you."

Nice. I got peeps!

I'm walking down the hallway and I hear Frankie screaming. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ALL OF MY ACCOUNTS ARE FROZEN! I'M WORTH A LOT OF MONEY!" Not if you don't have an account, bitch!

Imogen's POV

I'm glad we have Grace as our friend. I wouldn't want a girl with her skills to be my enemy. Haha Frankie! I see Jenna walking towards me.

"Hey, how did Saturday go?"

"It was, very successful," I say with a smirk.

"So who was the target?"

I point to an empty classroom and we duck into it. "Promise not to tell."

"Of course."

"Clare."

"What? Since when is she bi?"

"Since Saturday. It was her first time with a girl."

"What about her and Drew?"

"They have a special arrangement."

"Wow!"

Jenna left with a smile on her face. She must have found this mighty amusing.

Jenna's POV

Out of all of the people playing the field, it's Clare Edwards. I'm pretty impressed actually. My "shopping" days are over. After having a baby, having to give him up, and all of the other drama I had because of K.C. or [insert guy], I need something more simple. If Clare can keep this up, all power to her.

Drew's POV

We had to actually work this morning and get our announcements to Dave early. We are going to have the school vote between: Charlie Brown, Polar Express, Home Alone, Elf and A Christmas Story. We are going to have a run off between the top two on Tuesday, so the winner doesn't just get like 22% of the vote and announce the winner on Wednesday. We also announced the toy drive last week, but we reminded people that it is all of this week. We brought some toys for Tristan and others to donate, so it looks like the cool thing to do. Luke said, he'd make the Ice Hounds bring something decent.

Clare and I just had to settle for making out before class because that's all we had time for, but it felt nice to just make out with her. I don't think we ever did that before. All of our other kisses led to sex. "You have great lips, Marilyn" I tell her as we're leaving.

I see Zoe staring at me. What does she want? I walk Clare to class and then I go about my business.

When I get to class, Dallas is going on about some easy hookup he has. He's such a tool. I don't know why bragging about girls is still cool. I thought it was when I was a sophomore, but come on. Alright, I did brag about nailing Katie, but I was drunk to the point of vomiting. That doesn't actually seem like a good idea normally.

I got a text from Marilyn. "Meet me after basketball?"

"Sure? Where?"

"How about Treasure Cove?" I'm surprised she knows of that place. I didn't until Bianca showed me once.

"4:30?" I need time to shower and change after practice.

"Perfect."

I don't even notice Dallas snatching my phone. "You got a lady."

"Give me that."

"Who's Marilyn?"

"None of your business."

"I thought you were with Clare."

"Well, I'm not." They don't need to know any more of our business.

"Does that mean I can go for Clare?"

"Didn't she already reject you once and what about Sandy" I snatch my phone back.

"Stacey, and I didn't know Clare was available." She's not to you, dummy!

Clare's POV

Imogen asked me to befriend her friend Grace. Why not? She seems nice, just a little awkward. She reminds me of Connor in grade nine a little bit. I introduce her to Jenna and Alli at lunch. "So what do you do for fun?" Jenna asks her.

"I like to code and design software."

"Is that hard? What do you actually do?"

"It depends on what the goal is. Somethings are easy, like improving pre-existing programs. I might make an extension to chrome if it doesn't have a feature like seeing two tabs in the same window at once. That just means looking at the source code and figuring out what I need to add to make it how I want. If I want my own project, like a whole new browser, that takes a lot more work. I basically read a bunch of computer languages and learned how to make letters and numbers appear real on a computer."

"Do you work for money? It sounds like you could make a killing."

Grace's POV

"I probably will when I'm older, but while I'm young, I just like working for me, doing things I find fun. What do you all do?"

I know about Clare. I learn that Jenna is on power squad, why I don't know and Alli doesn't really seem to do anything that isn't either math or Leo related, but she's not on Bright Sparks anymore. So she just does math for herself. I can relate to that. "Ever play poker?" I ask her.

She nods. "Ended badly, almost went to jail."

I laugh. "Well, some of my projects could have sent me to jail too, so I can relate to that."

Clare looks curious, but she doesn't pry. Good because I wouldn't tell her that I'm in Lulzsec, even if she becomes my friend.

I see Frankie arguing with Miles. "GIVE ME YOUR CARD!"

"No way, Sis. You got yours frozen somehow and you are not messing up mine!"

"YOU SUCK!"

Well if you start sucking, maybe you'll get some money. Haha!

I can't look too hard, don't want her to suspect me.

Ms. Oh tells her to stop making a scene and she responds, "SHUT UP BITCH I PAY YOUR SALARY!" What! Ms. Oh gives her detention and sends her to Simpson.

Clare's laughing now. "What is wrong with Frankie?" Back to lunch conversation, Clare talks about the toy drive, and how she hopes it's a success. I tell her it will be. I know how to make it a success.I know just the hack for that.

Dallas's POV

Who is Drew's hookup? Marilyn must be a pet name, but why? I follow him after basketball and he's alone. He gets in his car and leaves. I got Luke to let me borrow his car as he's staying late with Imogen anyway. I follow Drew and he gets to what looks like an abandoned theatre. I see another car pull up. Is that Clare Edwards? Is she Marilyn? She must be because he took her hand in his, and they went upstairs. I sneak in five minutes later and they must have gone to the back. I look for a way to see them without being seen and I sneak around to the side where I am behind a book case.

They're making out on a couch. They have a familiarity with each other. He gets her blouse off quickly. She unzips his pants and pushes them to the floor. He pulls her on top and she's grinding on him. They're necking. Who would have thought Clare Edwards could be so sexy? I guess Eli knew. Maybe that's why he got so pissed. He didn't want to share. Well, I never faulted Drew for hitting that. She cut me off after a kiss. If she had sex with Drew, it was because she wanted to. She must want it now.

"Are you ready for me Mr. President?" She grins as she unbuttons his shirt and takes it off.

"Always, Marilyn." I get it now. Do they just fuck during student council meetings?

She gets on her knees and sucks him into her mouth. That's fucking sexy. She's bobbing her head up and down and then she stops. She takes out a condom, rolling it onto him and then she straddles him, guiding him into her. He grabs onto her ass and she starts riding him, her hands on his shoulders. This isn't her first rodeo. She arches her back and he sucks a nipple into his mouth. "OH GOD! DREW!" She cries out for him as they thrust into each other. I can't believe what I'm watching, and why didn't Drew just say she was his girl. I'd be boasting all over town if I got this kind of action.

They lock lips and he picks her up, rolling her onto her back as he mounts her. He's piledriving her now and she seems eager for more. "FUCK ME!" He delivers, making her moan and cry and shrill for more. I hear her going wild. "OH GOD DREEEEWWWW! FUCK and she convulses before she slumps onto the couch. He keeps going until he's done too and then they just sit with each other.

"Are you taking Owen to movie night?" Drew asks her. Why would she take Owen?

"Nope. He and Sav are going to some club. We're meeting before, why?"

"Can I take you?"

"Of course, Mr. President."

Is she with Owen too? I need some answers. Well, now I gotta return Luke's car, so I sneak back out and drive to school.

I go home and then wait for Drew. He walks in with a big grin on his face.

"What's going on dude?"

"Just had a good afternoon."

"With Marilyn?"

"Yeah why?"

"Just wondering why you don't just call her Clare like everyone else."

He glares at me. "What are you talking about?"

"I followed you, Dude!"

"WHAT! WHY!"

"because I thought it was weird that you had a secret girlfriend."

"It's not your concern."

"Maybe not, but if you don't tell me, I'm just gonna ask her."

"Don't do that. If she found out you were watching, she'll freak."

"Then what's the deal?" We're in his room at this point.

"This stays just between us."

I shrug. "Fine."

"Clare and I are friends with benefits. We can see other people as we wish. We just can't lie to them about our situation and we keep everything clean. No pregnancy, no stds, no drama. I don't tell people I"m with her because they'll freak if they see her with someone else or me with someone else, and we don't like having our business out there, so we just act like we're not anything, except the other benefits all know."

"Who else is in this?"

"Owen, Luke and Imogen."

"Whoa! Have any orgies?"

"No. We don't all see each other. I've seen Imogen and Clare. Luke's seen Imogen and Clare, but they don't sleep with him because of his purity ring or whatever. Clare just makes out with him, and Imogen might suck him or something. Owen, I think, just sees Clare, but Imogen was a recent addition, so who knows what will happen when he's back for Christmas."

"Why?"

"because Clare and I are sick of going through the ringer in relationships. No matter how hard we try, they just blow up in our faces. Right now, we can walk away at anytime. Friends first, benefits second, no drama always."

"Well, I'm too jealous of a guy for something like this, but if it floats your boat, have at it."

"We will, and we do."

I head back to my room, and to think Saint Clare is probably the most fun girl at Degrassi. What? Is this real life?

Wednesday

Zig's POV

I have band practice with Imogen and Maya. We could use some new blood, but we don't know who to ask. We all agree to try and find out who sings or plays an instrument or something. We could really use a bassist. RIP Adam!

I hear a voice whistling. It's Clare Edwards. Maybe she know someone. "Hey Clare!"

"Hey Zig. What's going on?"

"I was wondering if you know of anyone either at Degrassi or local who sings or plays any instruments."

"I'm not sure on current students, but I know Owen and Sav. They are at TU, so they wouldn't be around all of the time, but they might be up for a jam session or two. They also might have a better idea of who here plays music."

"Who's Sav?"

"Alli's older brother. He's good friends with Mo."

"Oh Cool. Well I can talk to Tristan about Owen. Thanks for the advice."

"No problem."

She's cute. I wonder why she doesn't have a boyfriend. Maybe over that Eli crap. Who cares? Eli was an emo bitch. She wanted a stud instead. Who could blame her for that?

I find Tristan. "Hey dude!"

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Do you know if your brother's gonna be in town soon?"

"He's home like every weekend, why?"

"Whisperhug needs some new energy, and I was wondering if you think they'd like to jam with us one weekend. We're kind of getting stale."

"I can ask. Don't know if he'll want to jam with high schoolers, but he might. He and Imogen were the same year, but then she got held back."

"Thanks Dude."

I'm getting ready to go home, when I hear Zoe being loud. I go out there and she's yelling at Drew for something.

"What are you doing?"

"She's mad that I won't take her to movie night as my date. I already have a date," Drew tells me.

"Who? That wench?"

"Shut up!" I tell her. I know she means Clare. "Don't be such a hater. If you weren't so nasty, you'd be able to get a date."

"Fuck you Zig!" she storms off.

"Thanks man."

"No problem. Wait, do you play any instruments?"

"I can do drums. I'm okay on bass, but that was really more of Adam's thing than mine. Why?"

"Whisperhug needs new blood. We're getting stale. If you ever want to jam with us."

"I just might take you up on that. I need more to do on the weekends, well, when I don't have games."

Maybe we'll actually get somewhere.

Friday

Sav's POV

Owen has been going home every weekend and I don't know why. On the way back, I ask him.

"So why do you come home so much?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah." Duh! I'm not Alli.

"Well, I have a hookup and our day is Fridays."

"You mean like a sex-friend?"

"Yeah. She gives great head."

I laugh. "Why not find a sex-friend on campus? Then you don't have to drive so much."

"She's worth it. I also like hanging out with her. We usually go on evening dates, but she has this school thing, and we're going to that new club tonight."

"Wait, is she in high school?"

"She's a senior, chill."

"At Degrassi?"

"Yeah!"

Who the hell could she be?

"I'm picking her up now, for our appointment. You can chill in my living room or whatever until we're done."

Really? I'm getting sexiled, well at least I have a living room in a house instead of a shitty dorm common room.

We park in the parking lot. I haven't been here in a while. Owen gets out and opens the door. He's all chivalrous for a hookup.

I turn to look. CLARE EDWARDS. She greets him with a kiss.

"Hey Sugarlips."

"Hey Boss."

She calls him Boss. "Hi Sav. How's TU?"

"It's good," I choke out. Seriously. She's his hookup!

We drive to his house. They chat like this is nothing. We get inside. He pins her to the wall and they start making out. Well, they are clearly familiar with each other. She breaks the kiss. "Is he joining us?"

WHAT! Is she serious? I can't hook up with Alli's best friend. I mean she looks fucking good right now, but what?

"Do you want to?" Owen asks me. I don't say anything other than smile sheepishly. She looks at me, gently cups my chin and kisses me. Her lips feel like I'm swimming in liquid gold, like I'm on top of the world. Just when I try and get more, she pulls away.

"Are you in?"

I nod like a punk. She takes both of our hands and leads us to Owen's room. He locks the door. She pushes me on the bed and straddles me, putting her lips back on mine for more kisses. I return them eagerly, and I can see Owen fiddling with her clothes. He gets her blouse off and goes for her pants next.

She's wearing a pink, lacy bra and panties set. I still can't believe I met this girl when she was 11. She's not 11 now. I'm so busy watching him strip her, I don't even notice that she stripped me down to my boxers. Now, she's working on Owen. She yanks off his sweater and unbuttons his pants. He lifts his hips and she yanks his pants off. She kisses him roughly, pulling him to her by grabbing his hair.

"Who's first?" she asks us. I look at her. I don't know.

"Me," says Owen. She goes to her knees and kneels between his legs.

She pulls him out and sucks him into her mouth. Damn, she moved quickly and swiftly, taking most of him into her mouth. She moved back up so he was half way down and began stroking the rest of him. "Fuck!" he hissed as she started licking the underside of his head. She sucked him back into her mouth and he growled and groaned as she worked him. I hadn't been with a lady in a while. I hadn't been trying too hard to be honest. "CLARE!" he yelled as his toes curled, and he threw his head back, and it wasn't long before she was swallowing him. She grabbed a water bottle from the minifridge in Owen's room. She took a swig and then crawled in front of me.

She pulled me out and her hand was small and warm. She sucked me into her mouth. "GODDAMNIT!" Her mouth is small, but she must have good control of her gag reflex because I fit somewhere.

The back of her throat is tight. I feel like I'm on fire right now. She starts moving her head back and forth, cupping my balls with her hand and rubbing them gently. "FUCK!"

She starts stroking me with her free hand. I see her move.

Clare's POV

I always thought Sav was sexy. To think, Owen brought him to me. Is this my early Christmas gift? Oh! I feel Owen's tongue inside me. That's good. I moan on Sav as I suck him. Oh! Now there's a finger in me. It's distracting, but it feels so good right now. "OWEN!" I hiss as he gets a second finger in me. He's sucking on my clit as I suck on Sav.

Owen picked me up and put me on the bed. I assume he doesn't want to lie on the floor anymore. Can't blame him, although he does have a nice, plush carpet, which is easier on my knees than some of the other places I've hooked up.

I feel his cock rubbing up against me. I stroke him with my free hand. He's wrapped up. Good boy. He grabbed my hips and plunges into me. FUCK! I think Sav and Owen just high fived. Silly boys. Now, I'm on all fours, and Sav is kneeling in front of me. I think this is called an Eiffel tower, or a spigot roast, depending on your locale. Sav's almost ready. I pulled back, so just the head is in my mouth, and I suck hard. About seven strokes later, I'm guzzling him. I withdraw my mouth, and he falls on the bed.

"That was amazing, thank you," he says as he falls to the bed. How polite!

"OH GOD! FUCK" Owen is pounding me now. His hands are on my shoulders and he's moving fast and hard. "OWEN!" I'm pretty close since he did eat me out first. I close my eyes and arch my back. I can feel my toes curling. "OH FUCK!" I start to cum. He keeps pounding me through two orgasms and then he cums. He pulls out, and I slump onto the bed. I need some rest.

After about ten minutes, I look over and I see Sav with another erection. I put a condom on him and fall on my back. I think I'll let him do the work.

Sav's POV

I can't believe I'm about to fuck Clare Edwards. Owen sure had fun. I roll on her, kiss her and then grab her hips as I thrust into her. She's very tight. "UGGGHHH!" I'm all of the way in. I hold still for a minute, getting used to feeling her around my dick. I look at her, she has gorgeous eyes. Her legs are around my hips and I put my arms at her side. Her lips touch mine and I start to move. "OH SAV!" It sounds so sexy when she moans my name.

"UGH!" I grunt as she starts to nip at my neck. My hands are on her breasts. Oh are they perfect.

"OOOOH!" she moans as I rub them and flick her nipples with my thumb.

"UGH!" she's meeting my thrusts. Her nails are digging into my back as I thrust harder and faster.

"FUCK!" she hisses as I rub her clit with my thumb. I want her to get off too, and I can feel myself getting close. I can see that look in her eyes. She's almost there too. My lips crash on top of hers as I start pounding her. She's moaning into my mouth as we get there. She breaks the kiss, "OH GOD SAV!" and starts to cum. I'm right behind her, "CLAAARE!"

She looks at the time. "I gotta get ready. I have a date with Drew."

She has a date with Drew? She just fucked both of us. Owen doesn't seem surprised. He hands her a towel and me too. Clare gets in the shower, and he follows her. They come back and I take my shower. Owen says he's dropping her off at home and then he'll come get me for dinner.

Owen's POV

I bet he'll have a bunch of questions when I get back. His eyes near bugged out his head when he found out Clare's my hookup. Well, he should get it now. She's amazing. Haha. I guess she's another girl that Sav, and I have in common now. "Ready to go Clare."

"Yep."

She has her clothes on, but they're school clothes and I'm sure she'd rather dress differently for Drew. We get in my car and drive.

She had a smirk on her face. I asked her why and she said, "I always thought Sav was hot." Haha! She just nailed a former childhood crush. Nice!

"You never went for it?"

"He's Alli's brother, which would have pissed her off and been mad awkward if he turned me down."

"I don't think he'd turn you down now," I say with a laugh. "Although, you should have seen the look on his face when you got in my car. I thought he was gonna pass out."

"He didn't know before."

"I told him I was picking up a special friend, but when he saw that she was you, he…."

Clare was giggling. "Guess I'm not so saintly anymore."

"No, but your blow jobs are divine."

"Does that mean I get a raise?"

"Maybe, Sugarlips, or at least a Christmas bonus."

"We should go out the Friday before Christmas."

"Of course, Sexy."

We're at her house, and she kisses me on the cheek.

"Bye Clare."

"Bye Owen."

Clare's POV

I'm just getting into my house when I get a call from Drew.

"Hey, Marilyn."

"Hi Mr. President."

"Wanna grab dinner before our date."

"Certainly. I'm at home about to get ready."

"I'll pick you up in 30 minutes?"

"Perfect."

I want to wear something cute but not to revealing given my current reputation and I'm a little tired from this afternoon, so I don't need to rile up Drew. Especially, since Immy's probably gonna come over tomorrow and he might too.

I decide on a red long sleeved dress that shows just a hint of cleavage and leggings and my cute new winter boots. I do my makeup and put on a splash of perfume before I hear the doorbell ring. I throw my phone, house keys and wallet in my purse along with some gum, although I brushed my teeth at Owen's, and then I go downstairs.

I open the door and he looks good in his black sweater and jeans. I kiss him. "Hello, Mr. President."

"Marilyn, looking sexy as always."

"Shall we?"

He takes my arm in his and we go to his car. He smells good.

We don't have too much time before we're supposed to be at movie night, since we need to be there early. We end up getting burgers. Of course, he gets a double cheeseburger with bacon. How does he eat all of that?

"So how was your afternoon?" I ask him.

"It was nice. I got hot chocolate with Maya. Her boyfriend had to go to some family function or some crap, so he bailed after school."

"Maya's nice."

Drew's POV

Recap

"Hey Maya," I say as I see her alone about to walk home.

"Hey Drew," she looks at me in a bashful way, maybe because I'm Katie's ex.

"Wanna get some hot chocolate?"

"I have to get home before dark because I walk by myself."

"I'll drive you."

"Well, okay."

We get to the Dot and I get her a peppermint hot chocolate. She goes to pay and I say, "On me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not a total cad."

"I know that, despite the choice words Katie uses to describe you, but why me?"

"It's cold. I saw no reason for you to walk home when I have a car and nothing to do."

"Don't you have a date with Clare?"

"This evening. It's only 4 now."

"Oh. Is she your girlfriend?"

"No."

"She's a catch."

"I know, but I think she wants some freedom after Eli, and I could use some myself."

"I always thought he was weird, but what he did during Thanksgiving was just crazy."

"Don't remind me, although I'm kind of glad he did it."

"Why?"

"She'd still be with him otherwise, and he doesn't deserve her."

"I suppose you're right."

Then, Zoe shows up. Ugh!

"So did your date with Clare fall through already?"

"No. It's just not for a couple of hours." Not that it's any of your business.

"This your second date of the night."

"It's not a date," Maya tells here. "We've known each other a while. He used to date my sister."

"I wonder what Miles will think about this."

"Why would he care? It's just chocolate." I say.

She smirks and walks away.

"Tell him now," I tell Maya.

"What?"

"I know that smirk. Call him now."

She calls him. "Hey Miles, how's the party?… It sucks, I'm sorry. … I'm just getting hot chocolate with Drew…. You can come to movie night after all…. You'll pick me up from my house. I'll see you there. You're coming at 7PM…. Okay, bye." She looks at me. "See, he didn't care."

"Because he heard it from you, not Zoe," I point out.

"That makes a difference?"

"Yeah. If he hears it from Zoe, it seems like you hid it even if you would have told him later and I'm sure Zoe knows that."

"Why does she hate me so much?"

"Because she's an entitled bitch who thinks that people should just give her what she wants. She's a bitch to Clare becuase she thinks that Clare's the reason I'm not with her."

"Is she not?"

"Zoe's a brat and I can't be bothered with her. Clare has nothing to do with that."

Present

"Nice, yes. But quite naive." I explain the stunt Zoe tried to pull.

"Well it's not surprising. She has a big sister, but I'm sure Katie deemed herself too busy to explain this kind of stuff to her. My sister's away, so I had to figure it out on my own."

"Maybe you could give her some tips. She's kinda clueless."

Clare giggles. "I can try."

After dinner, I drive us to school. I packed a blanket in case it gets cold inside. Connor's there and we make sure that everything's ready. Sound check, good. Screen check, good. Movie, Elf. We're good. The popcorn vendor, aka Dave, is ready. Clare gets in line to get us some and I see Alli with Leo. He looks "thrilled" to be here. Alli goes up to Clare and they have their girl talk. I have nothing to say to Leo. Hey, jerk who puts his hands on girls, I wanna deck you. Then you'll know what it's like to be afraid of someone. Bitch! I guess I go have something to say, but it would not be appropriate.

Luke and Imogen appeared together, not a surprise. Immy's fun. We hooked up on Wednesday during Cluke time. Should I have told Clare? I know her schedule, mostly. Eh! She won't mind. She did introduce us in a way. I hadn't thought about it before, but I'm screwing both of Eli's exes, and he never even got it on with Imogen.

Clare and I take our seats. She also got us a soda. No ice, perfect, more soda.

We sit in the back. Her hand feels good in mine.

Sav's POV

Owen just got back. I have some questions. "So what's going on with Clare? How is she going on a date with Drew right now?"

Owen smirks. "Well, Clare and Drew are friends with benefits, and they can see whomever as long as they aren't deceptive with other people and don't get into messy situations: pregnancy, stds, etc. Other than that, everything's fair game."

"Is there anyone else in this?"

"Luke and Imogen. I haven't hooked up with her yet, but I probably will, since Drew and Luke have already and she's taken a liking to Clare. Clare and Drew had a threesome with her last week."

"Whoa!" This is even kinkier than I thought. They have like a Degrassi sex club. "There hasn't been any drama yet?"

"No. Everything works surprisingly well. Clare divies up her time by day: Drew is Monday, Luke is Wednesday, I am is Friday and Imogen is Saturday. I don't know how Luke and Drew schedule their time with Imogen, but my guess is Drew and Imogen on Wednesday and Luke and Imogen on Monday or Friday or both if they want. I think Drew sometimes calls Clare to hook up on other days, but everyone gets office hours I guess."

I'm not sure if I should applaud or yell at her. She does have it downpacked. I tried friends with benefits and then I fell for Holly J, and she still loved Declan. Ugh!

"How shocked are you?" Owen laughs.

"I mean I met Clare when she was 11, so I'm pretty shocked, but if she's happy, hey!"

"Can you keep this under wraps? I think our school would explode if people knew what the President and the VP were up to."

"I need to keep this under wraps. If Alli found out about this afternoon, she'd murder me and Clare."

"I forgot about that," he said with a laugh.

We get ready for the club, but before we go there, food. I'm famished. I expended a lot of energy this afternoon.

Imogen's POV

My first instinct was to sit near Clare and Drew, but they might be in the back with a blanket for a reason. I find another dark corner and Luke and I settle there. I see Zoe with some smarmy looking guy (Neil), Miles with Maya, Ali and French guy, and various groups of friends. I scan for trouble and I don't see Frankie. Zoe's near the front, so she can't see Drew and Clare, good. Zig told me what she said about her. What a bitch! The lights are darkening. Movie time.

I've seen this movie before and it's not so awesome, but it's okay, and it's an excuse to get him out of his conservative house and we can make out, so I'm happy. When I reach for our soda, my hand brushes his, which always sends chills down my spine. We look at each other. Time to kiss. His lips are sugary sweet from the soda and a little salty from the popcorn. This is fun.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Clare leaning on Drew. They look good together. Oh! Luke is using tongue and his hand is on my hip. Getting forward are we Bible Boy?

I know that grunt sound he's making. He's gonna wanna touch me after the movie. We have time for a quick hand session before he has to get home. We can do that in the car. I should have brought a blanket. We could have done it here. Next time!

I tease his hard abs with my fingernails. His breathing is heavy, good. I want him to be heated right now because I am.

Clare's POV

Drew is intoxicating. I do want to kiss him. Does he know he can kiss me in public? We're always secretive because of our arrangement, and sneaking around is fun, but I do miss the ability to steal a kiss at any time. I guess for now, I'll have to settle for resting my head on his shoulder and enjoying his cologne. Before I know it, my nails are tracing along his arm and touching his chest. I gently scratch him through his shirt. "Ugh!" he grunts softly. I keep going, under the blanket now. I'm teasing his abs and thigh. No one can see this contact. It's our little secret.

Drew's POV

She's driving me crazy. It's bad enough that she smells good and tastes good and I can't kiss her right now, but to tease me with her nails like that is just cruel. I need to stop her. I take her hand and put it in mine.

"Something wrong?" she asks me.

"You're teasing me when I can't kiss you. It's mean."

"You can kiss me," she says. Really now. I guide her mouth to me with my finger under her chin and I softly kiss her. Her lips are delicious. She moves the popcorn, so we don't knock it over. We start off slow and easy, lips barely touching, then they barely open, then we use a slight amount of tongue. It takes a while before we get to a full blown make out, but we're there. I'm on top of her and I'm getting hard. Shit!

"Return to your seat," she hisses. "I"ll take care of you." I do as she says and I feel a small hand on my fly. She uses her leg to block her hand and she pulls me out under the blanket and starts to jerk me.

"FUCK!" I hiss under my breath. Good thing no one sat around us. She goes slowly and carefully, knowing if she gives me too much pleasure at once, I'll make a lot of noise. As the movie goes on, I feel myself getting gradually closer to a climax. Finally, I can't take much more. "Please," I whisper to her. She looks around. No one's been watching us. She silently slips under the blanket and sucks me into her mouth. I grip the armrests, hard as she bobs her head up and down and uses her hand. Seconds later, I cum in her mouth, biting my lip to avoid making sounds. My lip is pretty much raw at this point. She slips back up. No one turned around. Hehe!

"Thank you," I whisper. She giggles.

"What's so funny?"

"I've been getting thanked today. It's a nice surprise."

"Owen said thank you?"

"No. Sav did."

She sucked Sav! Alli will murder her, although it's kind of a hot taboo. Best friend's hot older brother getting serviced when she's away. Maybe I should tell her now.

"Immy and I met up on Wednesday. We might make it a regular thing."

"Good."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I like keeping this in the family."

I almost bust out laughing when she says that. "Is Sav joining?" I ask her.

"I think that was just a one time fantasy being realized."

"Fair enough." I see her put gum in her mouth. I think I'll kiss her later. I like kissing her.


	8. Maya

**Chapter 7: Maya**

Miles was tense through out the whole movie. Even his kisses were different. When it was time to go home, I asked him what was wrong.

"I had an argument with my father. I'm sorry for being a bad date."

"Don't worry about that. Just tell me how to make you feel better."

Clare comes up to me and asks if we want a ride home.

"My driver's coming," Miles tells her. "He already left."

"Alright then, see you later."

He doesn't have a driver. He just gets a cab.

"Why did you tell her you have a driver?"

"Because I didn't want Drew driving us home."

"Why not? It's free." Not that he cares about costs.

"Because I'm your boyfriend. I'm supposed to get you home safely." Is this territorial?

"If this is about the Dot, it was just hot chocolate. He said Zoe would do this."

"Do what?" he asks me.

"Try and get in your head. She called you didn't she?"

"She did," he admitted. "I'm sorry. I didn't even argue with my dad today which is unusual, actually."

"It's okay to be a little jealous, but if I don't know, then I can't make it better."

He kissed me and said he'd call the cab now.

I hope he gets over his jealousy. Drew and I aren't even close. There's no reason for him to be jealous.

Miles POV

I should have known Zoe was up to no good. I can't trust her for a second. I'm glad Maya didn't get mad when I told her the truth. She's a good girlfriend. I got us home safely and then Frankie had questions. "Why didn't you stay for the party?"

"Dad and I both agreed that it was best if I had limited interaction with his donors, enough for him to show me off in a stuffy suit but have me leave before I do something, embarassing."

"You went out with Maya didn't you?"

"She is my girlfriend, so yes."

"I don't like her."

"Why? Because I don't spend all my time with you or because you're friends with Zoe."

"Both."

"Well, I don't like your friends either, so let's just leave it at that."

Saturday

Zoe's POV

I have the perfect way to get Miles back, and Frankie's gonna help me. We're having a party tonight and Frankie got her dad to make Miles go with her, so she's "safe." I also know Maya's out of town visiting her aunt tomorrow night. Haha! Revenge is all mine.

Imogen's POV

Clare's mom is home this weekend for once. She said she knew somewhere we could hook up in private. She's coming to pick me up soon. I have on a slutty dress. I like dressing up for her. It's fun. It's kind of weird. Fiona had a crush on her, but never went for it because she's "straight." I guess she's not so straight after all.

I see Glen's truck in the driveway. I go to the door and she's at the stoop. She kisses me. "Hello, Teacher."

"What a good student? Coming to my door." We leave and she takes me to a street I had never been on before. "Where are we going?"

"Treasure Cove."

I have no clue as to what that is. We end up parking a few buildings in front of what looks liek an abandoned theater. She takes me inside and we go to the back. "It's called Treasure Cove because they left all of their old props and their last play was King Lear, so there's plenty of treasure." I look around and it's fake gold and jewels everywhere. It's definitely a unique hookup spot.

She pushes me on the couch and straddles me. Her lips crash onto mine like she's hungry for me. My hands find her ass and boy is it nice! We're mashed together. I pulled her close, so I could feel her breasts against mine. I wedge my leg between hers and we start grinding on each other. I can feel her heat radiating near mine and I moan when she breaks the kiss to bite my beck. She sucks, sure to leave a mark.

"I'm going to tell people you did that," I admonish as I slap her ass. "Bad Student."

"Oh, give me detention then," she sasses as she nips my ear. "Punish me!" She kisses my mouth again and then she goes to the other side of my neck. I swat at her ass a couple more times, but she loves it, so it's hardly a punishment. She growls as I bite her chest. I yank her dress clean off her and she's in a red bra and panties set.

"Good student." I start sucking on her breasts. She pushes them into my face and I get her bra off. I suck her nipple into my mouth and begin to nibble on her. Her hips are moving faster and faster. It's hard to concentrate as she's making me so horny right now. I grab her hips and hold on as she rides my leg. I have to relase her from my mouth. "OH FUCK CLARE!" I pull down her panties and shove my fingers into her.

"FUCK!" She cries as I curl my fingers forward, finding her g-spot and causing her pupils to get big. I pump them in and out and soon I just feel her pussy clamp down on my hands. "GOD! OH GOD!" She groans loudly and then she starts gushing.I keep going.

"Ride my hand. Good Student. Yes. Make your teacher proud." She keeps cumming. She kisses me, biting my lip as I make her spasm and shake uncontrollably. I pull my fingers out of her once she stops moving. I lick them clean. "You're so tasty." I smirk as she falls onto the couch. She's spent alright. I give her a couple of minutes to recover and then I tell her to eat me.

She is very eager. She yanks off my panties and throws off my dress. She starts sucking on my nipples and she kisses me down my stomach to my awaiting wetness. She pushes my legs apart and nestles in between them. She smiles as she starts to lick me. "FUCK!" How is she so good at this? Fi would be so jealous right now. Her tongue moves like a snake, slithering, silent, striking when it's unexpected. She coils it around my clit, which feels really good, then she licks all of my folds and strikes inside of my cunt. "JESUS!" Her fingers are teasing my thighs and stomach as she explores me with her mouth. She sucks on my clit, hard and her finger plunges into me. She gets two in me and then three and she's pumping her hand as she lickes my pussy. "OH CLARE!" My toes curl and my hands grip the couch tightly as my head rolls back and I cum, hard, she's holding my hips down as they try to buck and she keeps sucking on my clit until I shriek. That was a tad too much. She releases me and kisses my face. "Are you satisfied, Teacher?"

"Oh yes."

We cuddle for a while and then we get dressed. "I have to get home. My mom wants to decorate for Christmas today."

We share another kiss and then we get in the truck. She drives me home and I get a final kiss to tide me over until next time.

Zoe's POV

Frankie said she had the stuff we needed. I'm all dolled up, looking sexy and the camera is positioned where he won't see it. The guests start arriving. They won't be here for another twenty minutes.

When they arrive, Miles doesn't look amused. I get a coke and offer it to him. He thanks me, with a grumble and he sits. Neil arrived and Miles thinks he's there for Frankie, but he really wants Maya. He'll have his chance soon enough. The room starts to fill and when Miles isn't looking, Frankie spikes his drink with the GHB Neil brought. He would have G. Weirdo. We just have to wait.

Later on in the night, Miles looks high. He seems happy to be here. I offer to show him my room and he readily accepts. I hit record with my remote.

We kiss. He's easy right now. I know his smell, his taste, his touch and it's mine again. I push him onto my bed. His hands find my breasts. I have to slow him down. This can't be a rated X video. I pull him back up and start kissing his jaw. He grunts. "I missed you Baby!" he says. Perfect! We hook up for a little while and then Neil comes back. Stupid Bitch. I hit pause with the remote and let him in. He says he's bored and I need to entertain him. I tell him to goof off with Miles. I have what I need.

Monday

Drew's POV

I love Mondays. I never thought I would but they're great! I have on a new aftershave today. I hope Clare likes it. It's supposed to be all alluring and shit. I get to school and I feel familiar hands pulling me into the council room.

"Hello, Mr. President," she says as she pins me to the door and kisses me, locking the door behind her. "You smell very nice."

"Glad you like it, Marilyn."

It's been a while since I bent her over the desk. We start making out on the couch, but I'm gonna bend her over soon enough. She's not wearing panties. I guess I can't steal what she isn't wearing. I grab her hips and bend her over the desk. I want to fuck her, but I want to savor this a little first. I get a yard stick and give her ass a swat. "You naughty girl." She groans and looks at me, biting her lip. She's digging it. I do it again, fucking your best friend's brother. I just realized the irony in me spanking her right now. I keep going. Her ass has some nice red marks now. I bet she's super wet. Oh, she is. I go in front of her and offer her my cock. She sucks it readily until I'm nice and hard. I put on a condom and push into her.

"FUCK!" I hiss as I have her exactly where I want her. She grabs the edge of the desk, and I put my hands on her waist as I begin to pound her. "You like this, don't you?"

"OH YES DREW!"

"Look forward to your morning fucks."

"OH GOD!"

I grab her hair and tug on it as I fuck her. Luckily, it's pinned on well. She's bucking her hips against me. I pick up the pace. We're furiously fucking away and then she starts.

"OH FUCK DREW! YEEEEEESSSSSSS!" She's cumming hard now. I keep going. She cums a second time and a third. It's not long before I cum too.

"SHIT CLARE!" I explode in her. "Ugh!" I reluctantly withdraw from her.

When we catch our breath, Clare says to me, "I was thinking of a school dance before Valentine's Day. We could have all of our favorite people there and have a sleepover after?"

"Kinky!" She hadn't mentioned bringing us all together. A Valentine's Day orgy. Haha! Even Owen would come back to Degrassi for that.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes!" I kiss her. I wouldn't have gotten her on that Friday anyway, since it's Owen's day. More Clare time always makes me happy.

"I'll ask WhisperHug to play and if Owen joins them, he won't feel so much like a high school crasher. He jammed with them over the weekend."

"Oh, cool!" I don't know why her saying his name made me a little jealous. I knew he would be there and I don't even mind that she fucks him. I just want us to be closer than she is with him. Is that weird?

"You'll be my date, right?"

"Of course, Baby." I kiss her lips. Haha. I just want to be her favorite. I think I am.

Zoe's POV

Now to get my plan in action. "Oh Miles."

"What, Zoe?"

"I just thought you'd like to see my video."

"Why?"

"It just concerns you, that's all."

He follows me. I pull out my laptop and hit play.

He turns white. "What the hell is that?"

"Don't you remember Saturday? You missed me. You said so yourself."

"I must have been piss drunk or something. I don't remember any of this."

"You don't. Well, Maya will still be mad."

"You can't show Maya."

"I can, but I won't, if you agree to be my special friend."

"This is blackmail."

"Or I could send it to the media and it would do wonders for your dad's campaign."

"You wouldn't. It doesn't make you look good either."

"All publicity is good publicity for actresses."

"Fine, but we're not having sex."

"I wouldn't want to anyway. I just miss kissing you." I kiss him, which makes him mad but he kisses me back. "And you need to be my date this Friday. We're going to the mall."

Now all Frankie needs to do is go to the mall and say she wants to take Maya with her and they can get stuff for Miles together. Haha! He'll be mine.

Wednesday

Grace's POV

It took forever for Frankie to clear up her credit stuff. Haha! That was fun. I wonder if Imogen has any more work for me. I look around and I don't see her, but I see Clare looking upset. "What's wrong?" I ask her.

"It's just my stupid ex. We broke up after, well it's a long story. Anyway, he's making a movie and I'm pretty sure it's about me and it will make me look awful. I know it because he wrote a play that made me look awful the first time we broke up. He sent me the blog post about it and said 'hope we can still be friends.'"

"That sucks. Why is he so mean?"

"He blames his bipolar disorder, but I think he's just a cold-hearted jerk. He got mad when I dumped him, so he told my super Christian mother that I had sex with Drew, just to spite me."

"This is Eli right?"

"Yeah, Eli Goldsworthy, biggest mistake I ever made."

"Well, buck up kid. I have a feeling he's going to get his quite soon."

She says she'll see me around. She's nice. I don't like seeing her mope. I'll fix Eli when I get home.

Luke's POV

I have my afternoon appointment with Clare. It's early today because we had a half day and break is beginning. I see her looking glum and I kiss her neck.

"Hey Luke."

"You okay."

"Yeah, just a rough morning."

"Let's forget about it, shall we?"

The roof is cold and I don't want to take her to the boiler room, so we find the prop room unlocked and lock ourselves in it. I kiss her lips gently and we fall onto the couch. She smells good and she tastes even better. I start kissing her neck and collar-bone and I haven't done this before, but I take off her blouse. Today's gonna be about her. I kiss her breasts through the fabric and get her nipples nice and hard. I pinch them. Imogen says she likes that.

She groans as I kiss her stomach. I go back to her neck and pull her onto my lap. She's grinding on my leg as I kiss her flesh and I reach my hand between her legs. I get her panties off and slowly insert a finger. "FUCK!' she cries out. I start moving it, she whimpers and moans as she kisses me passionately. I add a second finger and she starts riding my hand. I bite her chest and she hisses before she starts to cum. I've never seen her cum before. Her face gets all red and she has this perfect o face. I hold her as she trembles in my arms.

"So what made you so sad today?" She tells me about Eli's bullshit and I tell her he's gonna get it. He doesn't live that far from me and if I see him home over the break, I'm just gonna beat him up.

Grace's POV

I search for Eli Goldsworthy and I see that he bought a fancy video camera on a credit card. I send an alert to the store saying the camera was bought with a fraudulent card. He's gonna get a visit from the cops very soon. He'll get out of that quickly, so I decided to mess with him a little more. His computer isn't protected at all, so I send him an e-mail, seemingly from a Dean at his school with a virus in it, one I designed to make his laptop run slower and slower until it just drops dead. I call it the "kiss of death." If he's a student, then I'm sure he edits his films on his computer. Try being a film student with no camera and no computer. Bitch!

Friday

Owen's POV

I came home for Christmas yesterday and tonight, I get to go on a date with Clare. We're going to dinner and she wants to go to the mall and get presents for her posse as she calls us. I'm going too, since I'll get something for her and maybe I can get her to get some sexy underwear.

I got a call from Drew. "Hey Man what's up?"

"Not too much. I was just wondering what you're doing today."

"Um! Nothing before this evening when I'm going on my date with Clare. Why?"

"Shoot some hoops at the Y?"

"Sure."

I get some shorts and sneakers to change into once I get there. I get in my car and head over. I change, and Drew is just arriving.

We play one on one. He's a better shooter, but I'm generally a bit more athletic, so I have a slight advantage. I'm in pretty good shape, even though I'm not playing hockey this year. I was red-shirted.

We play to 10, each basket is 1 point.. I won the first game 10-8, but he won the next one 10-9. We go for one to settle it. I blow past him for an easy layup. "Dude, were you even paying attention?"

"Not really."

"What's going on?"

"I am a bit confused about me and Clare."

"Something happen?"

"Yes and no. I like hooking up with her. I like hooking up with Imogen too, but I like Clare more. I don't mind her hooking up with other guys. She even suggested a group session, which I'm down for. I just want to be her favorite too."

"So you want to be her boyfriend, but you still want to have the freedom to hook up."

"Yeah."

"Maybe she'll go for it. She clearly feels something for you. You were the one she went to when Eli dumped her. You were the one she went to when she dumped him. She always comes back to you."

"I guess she does, but I don't want to just ask her. I want her to know that I'm serious. With my track record, I wouldn't blame her for doubting me."

"Well, take some time and think of something that will make her feel special. Now, let's go back to basketball, so I can kick your ass."

"In your dreams, Milligan."

Clare's POV

I need to figure out what I'm getting for my posse. I don't want Owen to get bored, so I need to have a plan before I get there. Imogen is easy. I'll just get her a teddy. We'll both like that gift. Luke is a little trickier, but he likes beer. I could go with a homebrew kit. Wait, his parents will kill him. I got it, a nice flask. Owen loves sports. I can get him a jersey. Drew is the hardest. I want to get him something a bit different from the others. We've gotten pretty close since April and everything that happened to us afterwards and it's his first Christmas without Adam. That can't be easy for him or his family at all.

Adam always talked about going to the Final Four with Drew someday. Maybe I could send him this year. I'll check on tickets and then I'll call his Mom to see if she'll let him go and maybe help me out because that will be expensive.

Oh! These tickets aren't gonna happen. Let me improvise. I can't send him Atlanta, but I can send him to a basketball game in Toronto. What if I got his family tickets to see the Raptors. That would be a nice outing. They have a game the day after Christmas. I can afford four tickets, as that's less than one Final Four ticket.

I need to check with Audra to make sure they can go.

I look up her number in my mom's phone and call her. "Hi, Audra, it's me Clare…. I was looking for a Christmas present for Drew and I was wondering if he's free the day after Christmas…. Are you and Omar free too?…. I have a surprise for you all. Just leave 7-10 open that night… It's not a surprise if I tell you. Bye Audra." She tried to be intimidating, but I could tell she was just excited. Hopefully, this keeps Drew's spirits up.

Maya's POV

It was nice of Frankie to invite me with her and help me get something for Miles. I thought she didn't like me, but maybe she's coming around. That's good because if she likes me, it will make things easier for Miles.

She came to my house in a cab and then we went to the mall. She suggested I get Miles a nice cologne. That sounds like a romantic gift and maybe I'll get a sexy bra for him to see me in. We're on our way to Victoria's Secret when I see him with Zoe. Why is he with her? He did not just turn to her and kiss her. "MILES HOLLINGSWORTH!"

Busted!

"Maya, It's not what you think."

"So you weren't making out with her right in front of me."

"I was but you don't understand."

"Understand this. We're DONE!" I turn and ran out, trying to escape before he could catch up with me and see me cry. I certainly don't want Zoe seeing me cry.

Owen's POV

I'm glad Clare came with a list of what to get people, so it won't take very long. She even mapped out the store, so we could go quickly and then have sexytime. We were on our way to Victoria's Secret when I heard a scream. That's Maya. Clare and I went to find out what was wrong and we see her running from Miles. I grab Maya and pull her around the corner. Clare points Miles in the other direction and he runs off.

"Maya, what's wrong?"

She hugs my chest and starts sobbing. "He's cheating on me with Zoe," I heard her through her tears.

"Let's get her out of here," Clare said. "You can pick out my underwear tomorrow."

I guess that's it for sexy time. I get the girls in my car.

"Where to?" I ask Maya.

"I don't want to go home. Miles might go there."

"We can go to my house," I tell her. I think Tristan is visiting Tori or something and my parents are out.

She's still sobbing. Clare gives her a little thing of tissues. I think Maya's gonna use them all before we go home.

When we get to my house, Clare makes some hot chocolate. "Do you want me to spike yours?" she asks.

I say yes, and I say spike Maya's too. She needs to forget about that asshat. I take her phone and turn it off.

Clare starts rubbing her shoulders. "That feels nice," Maya says. "Sorry to ruin your date."

"You didn't ruin anything," she says. "Miles just lost out, big time."

"And to think I was going to get sexy underwear for him to see me in," Maya says.

"Well, he doesn't deserve you."

The milk is bubbling, Clare turns down the heat and mixes in a bar of chocolate and some cocoa powder. She adds sugar and a little vanilla extract. She gets three mugs and puts peppermint schnapps in all of them. Yum!

Once the chocolate's done, she pours it in and we all drink.

Maya explains how Frankie was nice enough to take her to the mall to buy a present for Miles and on their way, they see Miles and Zoe and Miles didn't even see her. He just turned, took Zoe in his arms and started kissing her.

Clare purses her lips.

"What is it Clare?"

"Miles didn't see you, but I bet Zoe did. I don't know why I have this weird feeling that she staged this."

"Maybe she did," I say. "But Miles kissed her, not the other way around."

"You're right. He's still responsible."

After the chocolate, Maya's finally no longer crying.

I go to the bathroom.

Maya's POV

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Clare says.

"How come you don't have a boyfriend?"

"I did, for a long time. I was actually, a serial monogamist, always going from one relationship to another or a courtship, etc. I just kept getting hurt and I realized I wasn't strong enough to distinguish, getting involved with the right guy with getting with the guy right now, so I wouldn't be alone. I needed some time for myself to figure out what actually makes me happy and right now, I'm happy having fun. I see the guys I want to see and we're all free to see other people as we wish. We all get along, and I don't feel like I'm not good enough anymore."

"I couldn't imagine sharing Miles with Zoe."

"Zoe's a bitch and Miles shouldn't make promises we couldn't keep. We have two rules: be honest with whomever you hook up with and keep it safe and clean, no pregnancies, stds, drama."

That sounds kind of nice actually. "So who all are you seeing?"

"Can you keep this under your hat?"

"Sure."

"Drew, Owen, Luke and Imogen."

"Whoa!" I didn't know she was bi. And she's hooking up with Bible Boy too! They are all very attractive.

"Do you ever have more than one of them at once?"

"I've been in two threesomes, but that's it. We've never had an orgy or anything. Although, I was contemplating one if everyone's on board."

"Really!" Owen says as he comes in the room. "Cause that's hot!"

Of course Owen would be down for it. I blush. I couldn't imagine being in an orgy.

"Aw, you made the wee Matlin blush," Owen teases.

"Do you think I'm juvenile? Is that why Miles went after Zoe."

Owen looks at me, sternly. "Miles is an ass. He went for Zoe because she's a cheap ho. You're not a baby. You're actually maturing quite nicely, once you passed your chicken cutlet stage." He starts cracking up.

"Shut up! Jerk!" I push his chest, not like he goes anywhere. "But seriously, what if I'm a bad kisser or something? He was only my second boyfriend."

"Let's find out." Owen kissed me. His lips are strong. They have a way of forcing mine open. I feel like I can't breathe, he's so intense. He's nibbling on my lip. I like that. Suddenly, he breaks away. "You're not a bad kisser at all. You're a little shy about it, but it's endearing. Clare, evaluate her."

Clare smiles at me and softly kisses my lips. Hers are tasty. She has on a fruity lip gloss. She teases gently instead of pouncing like Owen and she got me to open my mouth on my own and somehow coaxed my tongue out of my mouth. She has a way of making my heart race. Owen did too actually. They both smell good and have a way with their mouths. I didn't even realize how long we had been kissing until I feel my back hurting from leaning over the table. I break the kiss and sit down.

I'm really blushing now. "She is a little bashful. It's cute." she says. "Owen, can I borrow you for a moment?"

They get up to talk. He has a smile on his face. They come back. Clare starts. "We were wondering if you might like to kiss us some more, maybe upstairs. We don't want to pressure you, but kissing you is fun, and we think now is a good time for fun."

They both want me. I got cheated on by a stupid grade 10 jerk and a sexy senior and her sexy college hookup both want me. I smile and Clare and Owen each take one of my hands and lead me upstairs to his bed.

I always thought Owen was a dreamboat. Tris is gonna flip if he hears that we're hooking up. Clare sits on the bed. I don't want to be the bashful one anymore, so I straddle her, and we resume kissing. I hear Owen grunt. I'm sure he likes the show. It's nice being on Clare's lap. Her breasts felt good against mine. I can feel her nipples hardening. Mine are too! I feel my shirt being unbuttoned. It must be Owen because these are strong manhands. I put down my arms so he can get my shirt off. He goes for Clare's next. Clare takes my bra off and sucks my nipple into her mouth. "OH YES!" Miles never did this before. She's gently tugging on it with her teeth. I feel myself geting wet. I feel a mouth on my neck. Owen is kissing me as I make out with Clare. He kisses me down my spine and up to my shoulders and he starts to rub the sides of my breasts. "OH! OWEN!"

Clare has been switching between nipples and now she's kissing my neck again. She kisses my throat. Having two people attend to me is making me really horny. Clare unbuttons my jeans and Owen yanks them off. I'm practically naked now. They have on too many clothes. "No fair," I tell them.

I take off Clare's bra and suck her nipple into my mouth. "OH! MAYA!" I like hearing her moan my name. I hear Owen undressing behind me and he slips a finger in my panties and he's rubbing my clit. "OH OWEN!" I let go of Clare's nipple. I've never had anyone do that before, well other than me, but his hands are stronger, and he rubs harder than I can.

"I think she's too tight for my fingers," Owen tells Clare. Clare removes my panties and starts to lick me. I'm on my back.

"OH FUCK!" She's very good. She must do this to Imogen a lot. Owen is kissing me again. His lips feel amazing. I think he tastes Clare's lip gloss on my mouth. He's grunting into the kisses. He's probably horny too I feel ready to burst. She slipped a finger into my pussy. It is tight. She moves slowly at first, but then she starts going faster. I'm not going to last long. "CLARE!" I cry out as I break free from the kiss. I'm spasming on the bed, convulsing and being overtaken with pleasure. She keeps licking and sucking and fingering and "OHMYGOOOOODDDDDDD!" It's happening again. She releases me and smiles.

'Does Miles ever do that for you?"

"No!" I'm out of breath now.

Clare gets down on all fours and sucks Owen into her mouth. "Come here Sugarlips," he says. They even have nicknames. His eyes are closed and he moans and grunts as Clare bobs her head up and down, stroking him with her hand. It looks like fun. She must have seen me staring. "Wanna try? I'll show you how." I put my hand on him and begin to stroke.

She tells me to open my mouth, not pushing my jaw out too far because that hurts. Just cover your teeth with your lips and suck. "The underside is sensitive, especially by the head. Try licking him there." I do as she suggests and he grunts loudly. "FUCK MAYA!"

It's satisfying hearing him grunt like that. I suck in the head and start to jerk him faster. He's clenching his fist. He must be getting close. "MAYA! MAYA! FUUUUCK!" He starts cumming. I try to swallow, but I'm not ready for the force and it gets all over my face. He grins. "You look fucking hot," he tells me.

Clare kisses my neck and then my cheek. "Boss, I want you."

He grins and gets in between her legs, licking her as she growls for more. "FUCK!" she hisses as he gets to work. I see his fingers go inside her. I'm glad he didn't try that with me. I think his fingers are too big for me right now.

I watch him devour her. "OWEN! GOD DAMN! FUCK!" She's turning red and panting loudly. She's bucking her hips and he pulls her to him, licking and sucking until she starts gushing on his face. He keeps going. "OH FUCK FUCK FUCK!" She cums again and again. Then he releases her. I look and he's hard again. He puts on a condom and Clare gets on her hands and knees. "Maya, lie down in front of me." I do as she says and she starts licking me again. I get more. Nice.

Owen thrusts into her and he's fucking her. His eyes are closed, but his mouth is a bit open. You can see the pleasure on his face as he bucks his hips. I wonder what my face looks like right now because I feel a lot of pleasure at the moment, myself. "FUCK CLARE!" Somehow she's focused. I don't think I could handle getting pounded like that and be so artul with my tongue. She's teasing my clit, and managed to get a second finger into me. I'm still a little tender from my last orgasm, so this is going to be intense. She's picking up the pace. "OH GOD! CLARE! OH GOD!" My toes are curling and my heart is pounding and the room is spinning because I feel so good right now. She's sucking on my clit, hard and that's all I need before. "JESUS!"

I'm thrashing on the bed, violently as she keeps me pinned down and keeps sucking on me. I cum again and somehow a third time before she finally releases me. Shit!

I watch them fuck as I recover. "OH OWEN!" She must be really close because now she's very vocal. "FUCK! OH! OH! OOOOOOOOOOH!" She's shaking, convulsing and he grabs her, still fucking her wildly as she cums and he keeps going for more. "OH! OH! OH! OH! GOD!" She slumps forward after her second orgasm and Owen's now lying on top of her. He kisses her neck and he continues to pound away at her. He has a very nice ass. It's muscley and clearly strong as he's been drilling her for sometime. She's moaning and shaking on the bed. She looks quite good being fucked. He hisses as he cums, "FUCK!" When he's done, he pulls out and throws the condom away.

I look at the time. "Shit! I'm supposed to be home in 20 minutes." Clare gets my phone and calls my mother. "Hi, Mrs. Matlin. This is Clare Edwards. I was shopping with Maya and the roads are pretty bad right now. Can I keep her here for the night and bring her home in the morning? Maya's brushing teeth right now. I'll tell her you say goodnight."

"Thanks." Clare calls her own mother and says she's at Imogen's house for the night. This was easy.

"Now," Clare says, "Shower and sleep."

In the morning, Owen took me to Clare's house and Clare took me home. Before he left, he told me that I was a lot of fun, and we should see more of each other over the break.

"With Clare?" I ask him.

"With Clare is fun, but I want to just see you sometimes. Also, I'm usually only with Clare on Fridays. We have six other days of the week while I'm home." I smile. I'd like that too.


	9. Christmas

**Chapter 8: Christmas**

Saturday

Eli's POV

I can't believe I spent two whole days in jail because my credit card came up fraudulent. I thought it was a joke and I walked away. The cops tackled me, started yelling, stop resisting, and basically beat me up, seized the camera out of my apartment and took me to jail. Apparently, there was some mishap with Discover that caused them to report my card as stolen or fraudulent to the store and since I had to use school ID to buy the camera for the student discount, they were able to find me at my NYU apartment.

Well at least, I can try and play around with my editing program. I turn it on. Why did it boot slow? I open a browser to check my e-mail. It's still LOADING! I go and get a beer, since it will be a minute. I come back. It's just logging on. I open an e-mail from Mom. "Heard you got arrested. Couldn't reach you by phone, call home when you can." Seriously. Does she think I can read my e-mail from jail? I call her and tell her it was a mistake, and my laptop is acting up. She says that's too bad and maybe I should take it to IT to get it checked out. I try and close out of the browser and that's really slow. Did my computer just get slower in 5 minutes?

Monday

Clare's POV

It's Christmas Eve and I am exchanging gifts with Drew before my family starts it's Christmas celebration. Jake is home and we are going to have dinner, then church and then one gift and the rest are in the morning after Christmas breakfast.

I am wrapping my other gifts, when Jake comes in. "I don't think this will fit me," he says, holding up Imogen's teddy.

"Maybe if we cut off your legs."

"Hey!"

"It's a present for a friend."

"Sexy present!"

"She's a sexy girl."

"Not Alli."

"Harsh, but it's not Alli."

"That's not what I meant."

"I'm just teasing you, Jake."

"So you are wrapping a lot of presents. How many are for me?"

"Just one."

"ONE!" he whines.

"Alright, maybe two, but they're not here, so you won't see them before Christmas."

"Where are they?"

"Not telling, and don't bother searching my room!"

"You're no fun."

"I'm lots of fun." If only he knew.

I get them all wrapped and I put them in my closet. I'll see Luke on Wednesday to give him his gift. Owen on Friday for his gift and Imogen on Saturday for hers.

Maya's POV

I am glad Owen said he could visit me before his family celebrates tonight. I need to get my mind off of things. Miles called me like five times. I tried to listen the first time, but just kept saying believe him, Zoe made him do it. How did she make you? He wouldn't tell me. How am I supposed to believe him when he can't even trust me enough to say what happened?

I need a distraction, and I have a sexy one on the way. Ugh! Katie's home and she's being an attention whore again. She needs the car to see Marisol and Jake and Mo and whomever else she thinks of and Dad gets annoyed because she uses up all the gas and never fills the tank and of course Mom thinks she's perfect, so she doesn't have to fill the tank, and I wish I had a new family for Christmas.

There he is. Oh, he's coming to the door. I go downstairs. "Hi Owen." He kisses me on the lips. Aw!

"Ready to go?"

"Mom. I'm going out. Bye!"

We get to the car and Owen opens my door. How sweet! We get inside and Katie comes out yelling. "Who are you leaving with and where are you going?" Owen just hits the gas. "I don't answer to her. You don't either."

I laugh and we're gone. Bye Katie!

I tell him about Miles in the car, and he says to forget that dweeb. I have a real man now. Actually, I have my choice of three. I like being in Clare's posse. We get inside. He says to be quiet because Tristan's in his room. We get inside his room and he locks the door. He kisses me, more softly than last time, probably trying to keep me quiet but it feels good. We're making out on his bed and I enjoy the smell of him and his sheets, our tongues dueling, hands roaming, hair messy, foreheads sweaty, and spines tingling.

We make out for what feels like forever before he yanks off my shirt and my bra. He assails my breasts, pinning me to the bed. I get his shirt off too and reach into his pants and grab him. I start stroking.

"Good girl, Bashful." I am not bashful. Just for that, I suck him into my mouth. "AH FUCK!" he hisses under his breath. I start bobbing my head and stroking my hand in unison. It doesn't take him too long to cum. I'm better prepared this time, and I swallow him. "I might change your name to brazen," he tells me as he pushes me on my back and gets my pants off. He gets right to my ear and hisses, "Your turn."

I swallow a gulp of air as he kisses his way down my stomach and yanks off my panties. He might have torn them off actually. He nestles in between my legs and starts to lick me, moving gently at first, but his tongue gets more aggressive as I moan and growl for him. I bite my lip trying to keep quiet but he has a way of focusing on my clit, and it drives me crazy. OH GOD! He just shoved his tongue inside me. He's swirling and twisting it which is driving me crazy. His fingers are rubbing my clit. I grab a pillow to scream into as he drives me closer and closer to an orgasm. Finally, he removes his tongue, but he replaces it with a finger. Oh that feels good. He goes slowly at first and he picks up speed. "OH OWEN FUCK!" I shout, but it comes out muffled and soft and then he sucks down on my clit again, "FUCK!" I cry out and start convulsing. He scoops up my legs and pulls me closer as he continues to suck and finger me and he keeps going until I push his head away.

He has a grin on his face. "And to think you turned out to be the sexier Matlin." Way to compliment me, Jerk!

Grace's POV

I sent a picture of Eli's mug shot along with the list of charges to Clare as a Christmas gift. His computer is dying right now. She wrote back. "Thanks, and I hope you have a great Christmas." That was fun. If anyone else fucks with her or any of my new friends. They'll get it! The twins are having a New Years Party. Immy said I'm invited. Woot! Maybe I could design something cool for New Years. Time to code!

Drew's POV

Clare's on her way now. I wasn't sure what to get her. I hope it's good. I got some advice from Fiona. I'm blaming her if Clare doesn't like it.

I am nervous, and I don't know why. I go to the bathroom, even though I'm pretty sure I don't have to go and then I drink some water. My mom is yelling something about being ready to go to Grandma's tomorrow. I will be. I'm glad it's only one day. I don't know how to handle the holidays without my brother.

There's her car now. She comes to the door, but I open it before she can ring the bell. "Merry Christmas she says as she wraps her arms around me. I pull her into a kiss, and this one is soft and tender. I close the door behind her and we go to the living room.

"You first," we both manage to say at the same time. I hand her her gift and she opens it. I got her Daisy by Marc Jacobs.

"I love it," she says as she smells the bottle. She sets it back in it's box and hands me a long, thin box. It looks like it's for a necklace. I open it and it says Tiffany's. She must of seen the panic on my face because she says, "It's just the box. There's no jewelry in there." I sigh in relief. I would have felt shitty if she got me something from Tiffany's, and I just got her perfume. I open it and there's tickets in here. Four tickets to the Raptors, awesome.

"I thought it would be fun for your family to go together. I know this can't be an easy Christmas for you." It isn't. Adam and I always wanted to go to the Final Four together. He must have told her about it. We used to talk about it all of the time.

"Thank you. I'm sure everyone will love it. I do." I kiss her and she sighs into my mouth as I hold her close to me, the moment bittersweet Neither of us wanted to say goodbye, but we have to. Her mother expects her at home soon. As she's leaving, I'm surprised by who's behind her. "Bianca?"

"Is this a bad time?"

"Not the best time, but I'm leaving for my grandmother's tomorrow, so I guess now's it." She follows me into the house. I see her holding a picture frame.

She says, "I found this picture when I was packing my stuff for Peru and I thought you'd might like to have it." In it is four photos, all taken one after the other. Bianca and I were in a photobooth and Adam jumped in at the last second. It was pretty funny. This was one of the last photos we took together before we went to camp. She must see me tearing up because she says, "maybe I shouldn't have brought it."

"No, I'm glad you did." I hadn't gotten her anything, but I give her my sunglasses that she always used to steal from me anyway. "It's summer in Peru right now. You'll be able to put them to good use." We say our final goodbye and as suddenly as she arrived, she's gone.

My Mom comes in. I show her the presents that we have now: like me, she smiles when she sees the tickets and cries when she sees the photo. "You're very lucky," she says. "You have two great girls who both love you."

I really am lucky to have met them both. I'm luckier that I'm not stuck in another sordid love triangle. Maybe Owen's right. Maybe I do just need to find a way to ask Clare to be my girl.

Jake's POV

I'm hungry. Clare needs to get her butt home. Also, she drove the trunk which I like to drive. If only Dad let me take it when I moved. "Clare needs to get to school," he says. She's got plenty of friends. Why can't she get a ride?

There she is. I see her holding the keys and a small box. As soon as she opens the door, I snatch it. "Oh! This is what Drew got you."

"Give that back." She reaches, but she's short.

I can smell the bottle through the box. "I guess he likes his girls smelling like flowers."

"Not all guys want girls who smell like dirt."

"None of my girls smell like dirt."

"I forgot. You don't have any!"

"I'm not giving this back, now!" I tease.

"Fine. I'm taking back your presents."

I relent and cough up the bottle. "I need the trunk tomorrow, I tell her."

"Hooking up with Katie?" she teases.

"No!" I lie. She doesn't need to know what I do!

"Your nose is growing."

Her mom comes in. "What's that bottle?"

"Drew gave it to me."

"He gave you perfume. I thought you two weren't together."

"We're not."

She gave Clare a look and then said dinner in 10 minutes.

I look at Clare later. "What's going on?"

"Not here." I follow her upstairs. She closes her door and puts on music. "I don't want Mom to hear this."

"Hear what?"

"What I'm about to tell you? Now hush up because this is a long story. So, as you know, Eli and I got back together on prom night and broke up on Thanksgiving. What you might not know is that before I got back together with him in May, I gave my virginity to Drew in April." Am I the only one who didn't know this? Well, I'm not on facerange, so I guess so. "I didn't tell Eli about it because I didn't think it was his business what I did while we were broken up, and he didn't volunteer anything about himself during that time. All seems fine and dandy until Thanksgiving when he comes home. Mom and Glen went to visit you and Eli spent the night. I was tired, so I went straight to bed after he got here and we said we'd have fun in the morning.

While I was sleeping, he read my diary again and learned about me and Drew and some other stuff about my thoughts on our relationship. He went postal and confronted Drew at school and then started yelling at me and we got into an argument. Basically every volunteer heard about me and Drew and before his outburst, no one knew. Anyway, Bianca came to Thanksgiving to dump Drew because she's moving to Peru. I brokeup with Eli and I told him to stay out of my life.

I ended up hooking up with Drew again and Eli responded to our breakup by telling Mom about me and Drew. He didn't know about the second hookup, so he couldn't tell her that, but I still had to explain the first incident to her. Anyway, Drew and I decided to be friends with benefits and we're free to see other people and we both do, but we can't tell people that we're together, or else they'll be confused when they see us with other people, which is why Mom is confused about the present he got me. Since as far as she knows, we're just friends, and I've learned my lesson and am not having sex anymore."

What the fuck! "So you're sleeping with him but not exclusively."

"Exactly."

"And you're both okay with this?"

"It's quite rewarding."

"So who all have you hooked up with?" She turns pink.

"You can't tell anyone, not even Katie."

"Fine," but why would Katie give a shit?

"Owen, Luke, Imogen, and I've fooled around with Maya."

"Matlin?"

"Well, duh! Who else?" So my ex's little sister is hooking up with my stepsister who is also my ex. What?

"How? Why?"

"We had a threesome with Owen."

"What! Tell me she didn't lose her virginity in a threesome." Katie will go on a murderous rampage.

"Her virginity is still intact, well it was the last time I saw her. I know not to assume."

I am about to say something when Clare goes, "time for dinner!"

I take a deep breath. Wait? Is Drew hooking up with Maya?

Christmas Day

Eli's POV

My laptop is literally dead. Everything I worked on this semester that isn't backed up is gone. I need to contact my video partners and see if I can make copies, but all of my solo stuff is gone. I have the raw footage, but I don't know if I can recover the edits. Why did this happen to me? I don't deserve it.

My parents and I don't celebrate Christmas, so we're just going to get Chinese food for dinner and watch movies all day. Cece asks me if I met a girl while I was at school. "Not yet Mom." Who am I going to meet for a relationship. If sweet Clare could turn out to be a demon, then who knows what else is in store for me in the dating world. I wonder what she's up to now. I get on my mom's computer and try facerange. She seems to have blocked me, or she got rid of it. I try her e-mail, but she's changed the password.

I wonder if she's home right now. She's probably at church pretending to love Jesus or some shit. I bet Drew wouldn't have bothered to block me. I check his facerange. Single? Maybe he had to face her wrath too! I look through relationship history. Alli, Bianca, Katie, Bianca, blah blah, no mention of Clare at all. Did they never date? I assume she was going to fall right into his arms after I left. I wonder why she didn't. Well, who cares? I'm so over her.

Glen's POV

I love Christmas breakfast. I'm not a big fan of church and all that crud, but it makes Helen happy, and it's only a couple of hours. The breakfast though is for kings. We got pancakes, sunny side up eggs, bacon, sausage too and I got some toast and jam somewhere. I might fall over. Jake will definitely fall over. Clare seems too lost in thought to fall over, and Helen is watching her carefully.

"Is something going on?" I ask well whichever one will answer me.

Helen says no. Clare says ditto and they both look like there's something going on in their heads. Jake says he can't wait for his presents, but the best present of all would be this breakfast every day. Clare says he'll gain 100lbs if he does that. We finish breakfast and we go to presents.

Helen got Jake and Clare both clothes and Jake got a check to help with his living expenses. Clare got a gas card which will be helpful since she's always on the go. Where I have no idea, but she says that she has a lot of school stuff since she's VP. Clare got Jake a bowing knife that he loves, but Helen seems freaked out by. She also got him a book, "How to Archer." I've never seen Archer, so I don't get it, but he's amused.

Jake made Clare a music box in his woodworking class and she seems enamored by it. I got Helen perfume as well as some stuff she asked for which I got on amazon. She looks at the perfume and then she looks at Clare who looks away.

"Was that the wrong kind?" I ask her.

"No, it was just right," she says, but she and Clare are both puzzling me still.

We open the final gifts. Clare got me new gloves. I just ripped my old ones. She must have seen me with no thumb part. Jake got us a new coffeemaker. I thought the old one was fine, but Helen seems happy. "Now I can throw out the old one."

"Can I have it?" Clare asked.

"Why?" If she can just use our new one.

"Student council could have it's own coffeemaker."

"You're there that much?" Helen asks her.

"Well I can still get coffee even if I'm at school for something else. I also have the paper and I advise all of the student groups." I forgot about all of the stuff she does. No wonder she's never home. I say fine, and Helen seems suspicious. Later, I ask her what's actually going on with her and Clare.

"Drew got her perfume for Christmas."

"That's nice. What did she get him?"

"I don't know, but you think that's nice."

"I got you perfume and you liked it, so yeah."

"And we are…" She asks me.

"Happily married?"

"Bingo."

"What?" This makes no sense.

"What boy buys perfume for a girl who's just a friend?"

"Maybe he has a crush."

She drops it but she seems dissatisfied. I guess she thinks they're lovers. I guess they could be, but maybe they're just close.

Thursday

Drew's POV

I called Clare because I had to see her. I know she's going to be my date on Monday at the twin's party, but that's so far away from right now. At least, it seems like it. She says she's not busy, and Jake's with Katie and Helen and Glen went somewhere. She also says that Helen is suspicious of the perfume I got her, but she loves it, and don't worry about it. She'll handle her mother.

I better make sure we don't get caught doing anything today. When I get there, I see a blonde girl in the window with no shirt on. Before I can ring the bell, I see her kissing Clare. Who is this sexy kitten?

I ring the bell and the girl jumps. Clare chuckles and goes to get the door. "Hello, Mr. President."

"Marilyn, looking sexy as always," and she was in her booty shorts and tank top. I swat her ass as she walks to the blonde.

"You know Maya."

Owen did say he's hooking up with her now. Clare is too. Hot! She sees me and blushes. "Hi Maya."

"Hi Drew," she finally stammers.

"Perhaps we should go to my room," Clare says as Maya grabs her shirt. I lock the door, so we'll hopefully hear it unlock if someone comes home early.

She asks me how the game was and I say, "It was great, the perfect present." I kiss her and we fall onto the bed. I needed to see her, feel her, kiss her, have her. She yanks my sweater off and we start making out. I grunt as she flips me over and straddles me.

"We can't be rude," she says as she pulls Maya to her and kisses her. I can't believe I have my ex's little sister in bed with my lover. Now, this is a porno that should be made. The only way it could get worse is if I tagteamed Maya with Jake. I tug on Clare's shirt because I want it off and she breaks her kiss with Maya so I can get it over her head and I swiftly take off her bra. She goes back to Maya and I'm kissing and sucking on her breasts. She moans into Maya as I nip at her nipples and I can feel the heat radiating from her.

I get off her booty shorts and her panties in one pull and she's naked in front of me. I smack her ass again and she gets down on her knees. She pulls m pants down and then my boxers. "Suck him," she orders Maya. Whoa! She's in bossy mode. Maya takes me and starts to lick. Katie never did this to me. She smirks as she sucks my head into her mouth. "UGH!" I grunt Clare is getting Maya's skirt and panties off and she starts devouring her. "FUCK!" I hiss as Maya begins to stroke me. I grunt and growl as she teases me with her tongue and fingertips. Clare is giving Maya a spanking. "You naughty slut, sucking your sister's ex." Maya seems to be enjoying it. This is really kinky.

I don't make it much longer after Maya's work and the sexy show I'm getting, and I cum all over her face. Good thing she took her glasses off. Katie would die if she saw this. Clare eats Maya until she cums and then Maya falls on the bed. I think Clare needs some attention, so I motion for her to lie in front of me and I start devouring her pussy. I haven't done this to her in a while. I was the first one to eat her out. I was also the first guy she ever sucked. I like being her first. I really like that she came back for more. She arches her back. "OH DREW! OH GOD!" I like that she's enjoying herself. She moans loudly, hissing my name, begging to get off, desperate to cum. I insert two fingers in her and she yelps. "FUCK!" I curl them forward and begin to pump them in and out. That in conjunction with my licking her clit and pinching her nipple with my free hand is enough to make her start gushing. I keep going and she keeps cumming, having orgasm after orgasm until she pushes my head up. The doorbell rang? What the fuck. Clare looks at the time. "Oh, that must be Owen," she says. She puts on a robe and gets the door.

She comes back up and he's chuckling. "Bashful, you got cum all over your face."

"Shut up Jerk!"

Is that what they call each other, cute.

Clare starts stripping Owen and he kisses her as they fall on the bed. Maya takes off his pants and his boxers. I get hard again and I want Clare. I put on a condom and she lies on her back and picks up her knees. I plunge into her, "FUCK!" I hiss. She feels really good right now. I haven't had her in over a week, since last Monday was just gift exchanging. She pulls me to her and we kiss passionately as I pound her. I hear Maya and Owen doing something, but all that is on my mind is having Clare feel me inside her.

"OH DREW FUCK!" Her wish is my command. I flip her over and kiss her neck, as I put her hands behind her back and start to hammer her. I'm glad Imogen taught me this position. I'm surprised to see Owen inside of Maya.

Maya's POV

Flashback to Christmas Eve

I decided to give my virginity to Owen as my Christmas present to him. Actually, it was for both of us. I wanted to be able to get fucked like I saw Clare get. First, I needed someone to make love to me. Owen's a good friend. I trusted him to take care of me. Owen asked me if I wanted to save it for a relationship. Like Clare, I think this is overrated. She had a much better time with Drew than she ever had with Eli. I'm sick of being disappointed by relationships. I tell him that I want him to take me, and he does. He put on some mood music, I think it's Portishead and lit some candles. He didn't have to do anything. I did just spring this on him.

He was slow and gentle. I'd never known him to be such a softy. It still hurt like hell. I cried. He held me and asked me if I wanted him to stop. I said no, but I needed him to pause a couple of times. He always seemed to know when and paused on his own. Afterwards, he held me until I had to go home, and he said he'd come by tomorrow to check on me. He did and we made love again on Christmas day. Katie had Jake over and as loud as they were, no one knew Owen was in my room. Man, she's kind of like a banshee during sex.

Present Tense

Now I feel much better when we have sex. Owen's still going slowly, but he doesn't need to stop any more. I'd actually like him to go faster. "Fuck me!" I hiss at him. He smirks, grabs my hips and pulls me to the edge of the bed. He starts pounding me. "OH! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" I start rubbing my clit as he has me. I throw my head back and buck my hips and he grunts and growls and soon, we both cum. Once I recover, I look to see Clare getting fucked.

"OH DREW! OOOHHH DDDDRRRREEEEWWWWWW!" She starts cumming hard, convulsing as she growls and pants. Drew has a look in his eyes like he's not slowing down for a second. It's almost maniacal, like he has to fuck her. I want to be fucked like that. He grabs her shoulders and pulls her upwards, slamming his body into hers as he pounds her into a final orgasm, and then he collapses on top of her.

We all need to rest and when we do, I see Drew and Owen looking at each other and smirking. They both grab on to Clare and Drew enters her mouth as Owen plunges into her. They have her in an Eiffel tower and she takes them both like a pro. I lie under her and start sucking on her breasts. Their swaying as she was getting drilled was tantalizing. She must be overwhelmed with pleasure right now, but she can't really make a noise, since Drew's filling her mouth. He pulls out of her mouth before he comes and I feel two strong hands on my hips. He puts on a condom, and he enters me. "FUCK!" He has me on my hands and knees and he feels really good right now. "OH DREW!" I cry out as I get fucked by my sister's sexy ex-boyfriend.

I can barely think, much less see straight. Clare is riding Owen. I wonder if she can teach me how to ride like that. Her hips are clearly in control and she can move them fast as she grips Owen's shoulders. She has a glorious o face and she's about to cum again. "OH OWEN!" she cries as he drives his hips to meet hers.

"FUCK DREW!" I hiss as he's tugging on my hair and riding me like a bitch. I love it that he's rough with me. I don't know how much more I can take before I cum. He smacks my ass hard. "UGH!" He does it again. "FUCK!" It isn't long before. "OH FUCK DREEWWWWW!" and I start cumming. He pulls me on top and he's fucking me from below until I cum again and he's soon to follow.

Owen finally loses it too, and he and Clare collapse together. I am so much better off without Miles.

We all have to shower and get dressed before anyone gets home. Clare also needs to wash her sheets and her pillow cases. We get them all in the wash and get the tv on downstairs before Jake returns.

"What you all doing?"

"Planet Earth marathon," I tell him.

He looks at us quizically and then looks at Clare, who's making us all chicken sandwiches.

Jake's POV

I just got back from sexytime with Katie and I see her Katie's little sister, ex, and another one of Clare's hookup buddies all in the house. What were they all doing? Do I even want to ask. Clare's whistling as she makes sandwiches with the leftover roast chicken from last night.

"Why are they here?"

"To hang out."

"Just hang out."

"Yes! Nosy." She puts the mustard away.

I don't see anything suspicious. They all looked relaxed when I got here. Maybe this is just a "friends" session. That's what I'm telling myself. I go straight to my room.


	10. New Years

**Chapter 9: New Years**

New Years Eve

Grace's POV

I coded the perfect Happy New Years Page for Degrassi. I changed the photo on the website so it's one of Clare and Drew and I photoshopped a Santa hat on Drew's head. It's so cute. I tell Immy to check the school page and have the others do it too!

I also used my hacking skills to have a case of rum delivered to the twins house for the party, good stuff too! Can you say shots! I have Immy tell Luke to tell the twins to expect the delivery and sign it Mr. Bojangles.

I just got a phone call. "Hello."

"Hi, it's Clare."

"What's up?"

"Did you change the website? It's super cute."

"Yeah. It's just for New Years."

"Well I think it's awesome."

"I like to use my hacking skills for good, well mostly good."

"Good to know."

"Anything interesting happen over the break."

"Um!"

"Something you're not sure if you want to share."

"Something I'm not sure if you already know the context."

"Well, try me and see."

"Well, I don't know if Imogen explained her relationship with Luke to you, or hers to me for that matter, but we've all been friends with benefits for a while."

"Oh Steamy!"

"And, we got a new addition over the break. That's pretty much the only thing that happened well at least for me."

"Who's the new member?"

"Maya Matlin."

"I thought she was with Miles."

"She was until he cheated on her with Zoe. I don't know how, but I'm pretty sure Zoe set up Maya to see it. Miles was still wrong, but Zoe was worse."

"That sucks."

"I know, but Maya's better off without him if he's gonna cheat. We won't cheat on her. Technically, we can't." I laugh at that.

"Well, I'm sure Zoe will get hers."

"I wish she would," Clare tells me.

"Wish upon a star then."

"Haha, Will I see you at the party tonight?"

"Yes! Be ready to drink good stuff for once."

"Really, what's gonna be there."

"You'll see!"

"Bye Grace."

Now I have a new target, operation Zoe Rivas. I need to think, what do I do to get her. I can't just keep doing credit stuff. Too easy and someone might notice if all of my enemies have credit card issues. Let me think. She's always bragging about her tv show. What if she got offered a new role in Los Angeles for her own lead in a teen drama, like something you'd see on ABC or something. She'd brag to everyone, and then find out it's fake. Haha! What new shows are coming out. Oh Girl Meets World doesn't have an announced cast. Find out who the executive producer is, check; find a draft of a letter, check; find producer's signature, check; change letter to Zoe's information, check; send letter to forger friend in LA and have him sign the name on the bottom and mail it to Zoe's house, need to make a phone call.

"Hey Toby (Issacs), I got a favor to ask of you."

Owen's POV

I know Tristan's gonna be mad when he sees that Maya's my date, but I actually like her. She was just a hookup at first, but her first time meant a lot to me too! I think I want to ask her if she sees us being serious. If not, that's cool, but I have to try. I showered, shaved, got my hair trimmed and now, time to put on my party outfit, black button down shirt with the blue vertical stripes to match my eyes. The first two buttons unbuttoned and some new jeans. Put on my new boots. Maybe I should just tell Tristan now.

"Hey Tris," I knock on his door.

"Owen, going out?"

"Yeah. Ice Hounds Party. What are you up to?"

"Not much. I think I'm going to just chill with Chewy and Miles. He's all down because Maya dumped him."

"Yeah, about that. I have a date with Maya tonight."

"YOU HAVE A WHAT!"

"She's my New Years date."

"Why?"

"Because I like her and she's single now and Miles shouldn't have cheated on her with Zoe if he didn't want to get dumped."

"He what!"

"Yeah. She saw them at the mall making out and pretty much ran into me and Clare while we were Christmas shopping."

"And now you're going out with her?"

"It's just one date, but I'm hoping for a second one." No reason to tell Tris I already took her virginity.

He shakes his head. Well, it could have been worse.

I go to Maya's house and I ring her doorbell. Katie answers it. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I can see you majored in manners at Stanford."

"My bad. Come in." I step inside. "Now, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I have a date."

"Not with me."

"No shit Sherlock!"

"Maya, your date is here."

"Get the fuck out! You're not dating Maya."

"Is that an order or an expression of shock?"

Maya comes downstairs in a sexy pink top and tight blue jeans. "Hey, Owen. Ready to go?"

"Are you serious Maya?" Katie questions her.

"What? Don't I look cute?"

"You do, but I mean you hate the Ice Hounds."

"I did, but they're better this year, and Owen's no longer an Ice Hound."

Katie looks stunned. She shakes her head. "Don't come crying to me if this is a disaster."

"Thank you for your vote of confidence." I take Maya's hand in mine and walk her to the car. I open her door and get in on the driver's side. "Is she always so cynical?"

"Only when it comes to me."

I kiss her and then I start to drive.

Luke's POV

Imogen's my date for the party. I haven't seen much of her this week because of the holidays and my dad's extra sermons and I had to help at the church. I don't know what Becky's doing tonight, but she didn't want to come to the party, so I'm going without her. I hear her and Mom arguing.

"Becky, you need to stop moping in this house. Adam died months ago."

"I loved him, Mom."

"You're young. Go out and play in the snow or something."

I don't think Mom understands grief very well. "Do you want me to drop you off somewhere?" I ask her.

"Anywhere sounds better than here right now."

She changes and we get in the car. I pass the Dot on my way to Immy's house and I see Zig. I stop. He's working on a new song but he's getting no where. I suggest they go to the party together, so they can both commiserate about how they don't want to be there.

They scowl, but they have nothing better in mind, so on we go. I get to Imogen's house and she's wearing that Chloe Gogo outfit, but she made it sluttier. I approve. We kiss and she gets in the passenger's seat.

Zig shows her the song he was working on and she starts scribbling on the paper. They better not write all night.

We get there, and I see a bunch of jello shots.

"We have so many," Bo bragged. They must have put the rum to good use. I take one and so does Imogen. Becky and Zig skip. Fine by me.

I see Maya and Owen dancing together. I didn't know they were friends. They're dancing pretty close to one another. Maybe they're more than friends.

Dallas is loaded. "Seriously, Stacey's so easy. I already fucked her once today."

"Way to stay classy Dallas." I take Imogen's hand in mine and we start dancing.

Zoe's POV

I see Maya dancing with some hot guy. He looks older, like he doesn't go to our school. Did he just kiss her? Shit! I sabotaged her relationship, just for her to get with a hotter guy, and Miles ended it with me. This sucks.

I look for Frankie and she's all over Neil. I wonder if she's even sober. He's kind of gross, easy to manipulate, but gross.

I look around and I see Luke and Imogen, weird. Zig and Becky, what? I don't see Drew here at all or that girl who's not good enough for him to make his girlfriend. Why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free?

I see the new chick chatting with the twins. Maybe she'll be interesting to mess with.

"Gabby is it?"

"Grace," she says curtly.

"Oh my bad. So you don't have a date eh?"

"I'll be her date," Bo said and he took her to dance. I look at Ignav and he walked away. Dick!

Bo's POV

"Don't let Zoe get under your skin. She's not worth it. She's just bitter because Miles dumped her and Drew doesn't want her."

Grace smiles and says she can handle herself, but thanks anyway. She's cute. She just needs some fashion help. Her clothes are a little baggy. I see my brother hiding from Zoe. I wish he had been her date, haha! I go to get us more shots. "I don't know who sent us this rum, but it's good."

"Someone gave you a bottle?"

"Someone gave us a case. It must be someone who goes to our school because who else would benefit, but Luke didn't have a name for us."

"Interesting."

More people spill into the party. Dave comes alone. Connor with Jenna. Alli with Leo. I wonder where Clare and Drew are. He said she was his date. Maybe they got distracted.

Drew's POV

We're actually right outside the party right now. Clare didn't want to hook up in the party, so we're starting the new year early in my car, in the back seat. She's straddling me and I have my hands on her hips as she rides me. She's very good at it. "OH FUCK CLARE!"

She kisses me gently as her hips buck on mine and we're driving into each other. She's wearing the perfume I got her. It smells really good on her and this car reeks of perfume, cologne and sex. I love fucking her. I hope we go to college nearby because I don't want to give her up. I know she's looking at top schools, and I probably wouldn't get in there, but I applied to schools in each city where she applied to one, so hopefully we can work out something. I wonder if Luke and Imogen have thought about it. They're getting closer.

"FUCK DREW!" She pulls me out of my future plans contemplation and I'm focused on now. She's so close. I grab her hips tight, and use my legs to get enough drive to fuck her silly until she cums. I keep going and I follow her. "FUCK CLARE!" I hiss as I shoot my load. She rolls off me. "Happy New Year, Mr. President."

"Right back at you Marilyn."

I ditch the condom in a plastic shopping bag and throw it away in a trash can on the street. I lock the car and we ring the bell. Ignav lets us in and he smirks at me. Clare blushes and we each take a jello shot. I have her on my arm and we make our rounds at the party, saying hello to our friends and she starts gabbing with Alli about some crap.

Alli's POV

I can't wait to show Clare this bracelet that Leo gave me. She smiles and says it's pretty.

"Did Drew get you jewelry?"

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Did he get you anything?"

"A very nice bottle of perfume."

"How intimate? Are you wearing it now?" I smell her and she smells like perfume and Drew's cologne.

"Did he get you his cologne?"

She glares at me. "Haha!"

"Since when does Clare just hookup?"

"Since I realized I'm a serial monogamist."

"What?" is she talking about

"I just jump from relationship to relationship without thinking. Just dating is nice. I actually have a chance to figure out what I really want."

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out what you really want Clare, and he wants it too." He hasn't stopped looking at her, no matter who he's talking to or where they're standing. I go back to Leo. Of course, Drew finds Clare's hand. He leads her to dance.

Jake's POV

I don't know why we're going to this party. I'd rather just be making out or something at home. She wants to know what's the deal with her sister and Owen. I hope she doesn't find out. We get there and go inside. No one's manning the door anymore. The place is packed. How would we find them anyway. Well, I found Clare. She and Drew are grinding on each other on top of a table. I wonder how many jello shots she had.

Luke and Imogen get up there too. Damn, her skirt is short! I don't see Maya and Owen, so let's leave right? Nope. Katie takes my hand and we search the party. She's short, but he is not, so I look for him. I see some little high school girl (Zoe). She asks me if "the girl in front of me is my girlfriend." I say no, and she says, "great, be my date." I take my hand away. "She's not my girlfriend, but she's with me for the night." The girl huffs and runs off.

"I'm with you for the night," she raises a brow.

"You weren't going to let that brat take me away."

"I suppose not."

I finally see Maya. She's with Owen, necking on the staircase. I take Katie to dance, so she doesn't see them. This won't work forever, but it will for a while. I look over and really? Clare is sandwiched between Drew and Luke. Imogen is all over Dallas. Are they just going to ho around all night? Maya better not join in. Katie turns and is like, "really, a Clare sandwich?"

I shake my head.

"Well, I guess she's over Eli," Katie comments as she goes and gets another jello shot.

Luke's POV

I haven't seen Clare in a while. I mean, I saw her the day after Christmas when she dropped off my present, but that was a quick thing. I do have it on me though. The flask is cool. I filled it with some of the rum that the twins got. Imogen didn't tell me where it came from. She said Mr. Bojangles. I think it's time I go back to Imogen. I kiss Clare on her forehead and go back to my date and Dallas is all "why can't we just share?" I smirk at him. Does he have any idea what kind of sharing I already do. I still haven't gotten a chance with Maya, neither has Imogen I don't think. Immy said something about maybe a sleepover in February. Now that would be interesting.

I look and Zig is dancing with my sister. Room for the holy ghost, so we're good.

Maya's POV

I want to dance again. I take Owen's hand and we go to the floor. We're dancing together, when I feel hands trying to pull me away. "Get off me Neal!" He glares at me like he's high and Owen shoved him into a wall.

"Lay off my girl," he hisses.

"Am I your girl?"

"Will you be?"

"Yeah!" I have a new boyfriend. Wait, we can still have fun right? "Can we still hook up with the others?" I whisper into his year.

"Yeah, but we're going to do couple stuff together now. Like I'm actually going to take you on a real date."

"Oh, Nice!" Best of both worlds.

I ask him what made him ask me.

"I wanted to ask you before. It's just different with you. Clare's a lot of fun, but I feel like we have a connection."

"Like her and Drew."

"Yeah. They need to figure it out for themselves, but they're way into each other, not just literally."

I giggle when he says that. We start kissing and his hands are on my ass. I didn't even realize Katie was there, until she was all "What are you doing to my sister?"

"He's my boyfriend now, Katie."

"What? Are you that drunk?"

"No, are you?"

She scoffs and walks away. Good! Owen's my guy now.

He grabs my hips and is dancing very close to me. He smells good. I see Zoe seething in the corner. Where's Miles? Maybe he got over her nasty ass.

Zig's POV

I think Becky's really cool. I don't want to come on too strong. Adam was my friend. I wouldn't want to freak out his girl by moving on to her too fast. She smells good. I feel her leaning closer to me. I put my hands on her back. She looks at me. Her eyes are lovely. She has a lock of hair in her face that I gently move. She shivers at my touch. I think I'm finally over Maya. I needed to get over her. I don't think she ever wanted to be more than just my friend. I just wish she had told me that earlier.

I see Neal checking her out from across the room. I lead her to a different part of the room, so he's out of sight. It's almost midnight. "Can I kiss you when the New Year starts?"

"I'd like that," she says softly. I'll be gentle. I think she's nervous.

Clare's POV

We have five more minutes. I can't wait until he kisses me. Why should I? I put my finger under his chin and kiss him. He grunts against me as I writhe against him. "You have 5 minutes, Edwards!" Dallas yells. I can tell time. Drew breaks the kiss after a few minutes. "I want to kiss you right when the clock strikes." We have like 90 seconds. I can wait.

I see that most of our friends have paired off with someone. Grace is with one of the twins. Owen and Maya haven't left each other all night. I think they're either a thing or will be very soon. Luke and Imogen are embracing. I see Zig and Becky. I have like 30 seconds to wait. I smooch him quickly. I just couldn't wait 30 seconds. He smiles and pulls me so we're even closer.

10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1-Kiss! Our lips are latched together and we share a breath as his hands are on my shoulders and my leg on his hip. Our tongues are dancing about in each other's mouths and I keep getting this tickling feeling in my throat, but I don't want to let up.

Alli's POV

My New Year's kiss was nice, but the sparks didn't go off like they used to. I don't know. Maybe we're growing apart. I fake it for a little while and then I break the kiss. I look around the room. Zig was holding Becky. Owen and Maya are all over each other. Jake is with Katie. Imogen is straddling Luke, and Clare and Drew look ready to get it on on the dance floor. I still don't get why they can't figure out their situation. They kiss like there's no tomorrow. They've had sex at least once and probably more since they're both single, but they punt on a relationship. Maybe they'll figure it out this year. I ask Leo if he's ready to go and he says that he is. I thank the twins for hosting and we're outtie.

Becky's POV

I'm glad Zig kept that kiss as more of a peck than anything else. I think I would have freaked if he just shoved his tongue in my mouth. He's nice. I don't know him super well, but he's kept me feeling pretty happy most of the night. Nights like this seem few and far between these days, so I'll take that.

I see Imogen all over my brother. My dad would kill him.

Jake's POV

Kissing Katie was nice. I haven't really met any girls in Calgary. Calgary is kind of sucky, but I'm getting a lot of job training for cheap and I can work part time, so I can eat and stuff which is good. I look over and Clare and Drew look like they're going to melt into one. They're still on their New Year's kiss and everyone else has finished, and they're not a couple. I don't get it.

Katie turns around. "Damn! They are still going at it. Why not get a room at that point?"

"Don't suggest it." Yep. Her ex and my ex are fuckbuddies.

The party started to break up. Kids had to get home. Drunk as they were, I decided to wait until the DUI cases were long gone. Clare and Drew actually did separate eventually. They both had to get home. I love being in trade school. I can come home whenever since I'm just visiting.


	11. Back to School

**Chapter 10: Back to School**

No One's POV

Maya realized she had to face Miles some day. It was going to be today. She dressed to look cute but sharp as well. She also knew Zoe was going to try and mess with her somehow. She didn't need any more drama, so she was steering clear of her.

Drew resolved to ask Clare to be his girlfriend, but he needed to do it in a way that let her know he was all in. Guys have a way of saying it, but then they bail. She's had that happen to her before. He's done it before, and he's serious this time. He actually had time to think a lot since Thanksgiving. She's actually been on the back of his mind since their one night in April.

Maya's POV

I just got to school. Miles is waiting for me. He asks if we can talk. I say okay. We walk and he says that he's sorry about what happened, but he didn't want to be with Zoe. She blackmailed him into going out with her, but he didn't want to say what she had over him.

"I'm not mad at you Miles."

"You're not?" He sounded too excited.

"I don't want to get back together with you either."

"Oh!"

"I was hurt when I saw you with Zoe and I was disappointed when you didn't think you could trust me with whatever it is that Zoe is holding over you, but I think we should put that all in the past. I met someone over the break."

"Already?"

"I've known him for a long time. He just asked me out on New Years."

"Zig?"

"No. Owen."

"Who?"

"Tristan's older brother."

"I see."

"Well, I hope whatever Zoe has over you, you can get out from under it, and I'd like us to be friends, once the awkwardness fades away."

"I'd like that too."

Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but I guess that was the easy part. The hard part is Zoe.

I see her now. I'm just going to look away.

Zoe's POV

Maybe Miles will be my boyfriend now that Maya's moved on to a new guy.

"Hey Miles."

"Piss off Zoe."

"Aw, still bitter."

"Bitter, you blackmailed me into losing my girlfriend."

"Well, you still don't want that video hitting the internet, so maybe you should be my boyfriend."

"Maybe you should get a clue. Where's Neal? I heard he likes dumb hos."

Well, that didn't go as planned. I wonder if there are any transfers since it's the new year. Maybe there's a hot guy around the corner.

I turn the corner and there's Drew Torres, a hot guy. He has a smile on his face, but when I go to talk to him, he walks right past me. Ugh!

Drew's POV

I feel really good right now.

Recap

I walked into the Student Council room and the lights were off. I turned them on and I see Clare, leaning on the wall, in a power squad outfit. She must have stolen it from her sister because her boobs barely fit in it. I quickly lock the door, and she gives me a striptease. I eagerly sit in my chair and watch the show. She dances seductively and slowly takes off her shirt and when she takes off her panties, she bends over slowly, giving me a lovely view. She knows how to tease me and I dig it. She rides me, wearing nothing but her lacy bra and skirt. I bury my face in her breasts and she grinds against me, driving us both wild until she cums for me. "OH MR. PRESIDENT!" I flip her on the desk and pound her until I cum, hard. "FUCK MARILYN"

I kiss her as I pull out and throw away the condom. She gets dressed into a more school appropriate outfit, a long-sleeved dress and leggings, and we actually do some student council work.

Clare says, "We have Whisperhug for entertainment but they won't want to play the whole time, since they have S.O's of their own and playing throughout a whole dance would be tiring. I was thinking maybe they play for 70 minutes in the middle of the dance, when there's the biggest crowd and then they can dance afterwards and we either find a free DJ or mixed CDs and then walk away."

"Mixed CD. I kind of like that. People make requests and they just see a box."

"Do you know someone we won't have to pay?"

"Dave?"

"What if he actually gets a date?" We both laugh as soon as she says that.

"What else do we have to pay for?" I ask her

"Decorations, snacks, any lighting and sound rentals- we should check with Connor on that, posters, something for the Janitors."

"Like Beer."

"They would like that, but I was thinking more like cupcakes. We could also try and make money before the dance by offering chocolates and flowers for sale during the week."

"Who's going to buy stuff from us instead of doing their own shopping?"

"Lazy boys and girls who fail to come up with anything on their own or forget."

"So pretty much half the guys who have a girl."

"Pretty much. We can also do the deliveries and allow for an anonymous option."

"Oh! Secret Admirer." Wait a minute. I could be Clare's secret admirer and unveil myself at the dance. I know how I'm gonna make this special. I just need some help.

We go over more stuff that we want to do during the spring, Spring Break volunteer project, some type of tournament outdoors if it's nice out. I'm thinking like a field day or something and of course, we'll have to figure out prom.

Now it's time to go to class.

Present

I feel great. I had great sex with my favorite girl, and I know just how to ask her my to be my girl.

"Hey Zig, you busy after school?"

"No why?"

"I have a favor to ask of you."

Clare's POV

We have our meeting after school. Drew and I pitch our idea for a Valentine's Day dance to be the Friday before and to offer flowers/chocolates for sale and to deliver them to the recipients. Zoe starts batting her eyelashes at Drew. Please. He better be my date. I pay her no mind and after we discuss it and ask people to brainstorm for both a community service event as well as a fun outdoor activity to do in the spring, we go ahead close the meeting.

I'm getting ready to go when I feel familiar hand on mine. I turn around and Drew kisses me goodbye. "See you tomorrow Veep."

"Goodbye Mr. President"

I walk out with a smile on my face. Zoe's scowling. Her problem.

Zig's POV

I wonder what Drew needs help with. I'm on my way to the council room when I see Clare leaving and Zoe scowling. She needs to give up on Drew. I'm not sure what his deal is with Clare, but they have some kind of bond. They also makeout like crazy. He's not available Zoe. Then again, that didn't stop her from messing up Miles and Maya. Look where that got her, bitter and single.

I get inside and Drew tells me to lock the door.

"I need your help," Drew says to me. That I know, but I don't know why me or how I can help. "Clare and I have been involved, as it were, for some time now. I've had a lot of fun, but I want her to be my girlfriend instead of a sex-friend, and I don't just want to walk up to her and ask her. I want to impress her. That's where you come in. I want to perform a song for her during the dance, and I need Whisperhug to help me out."

Whoa! They're sex-friends. That's cool I guess. Wait! He actually wants a girlfriend. "Yeah, I'll help. Actually, this might help me out as well. I want to ask Becky to be my girlfriend, but I don't want to move too fast. If I ask her at the dance, that gives me a month to see where we're at then." Wait! Should I have just told him this? She was Adam's girl.

I think he sees the panic on my face because he says, "it's time for Becky to move on. Adam would have wanted it that way." We start going over songs, and I can't believe what we came up with. I'm sure the girls will love it, but she better say yes because the guys will never let me live this down. I'm gonna need to find the sheet music and get Imogen and Maya to learn the song too. We'll go over it during weekend band practice, so no one overhears.

We go over the rest of the plan. We'll be their secret admirers and say we'll reveal ourselves at the dance, so that they come alone and when it's time to perform, they'll get it. We'll need someone else to deliver their presents. This is where Tristan comes in. He can actually keep a secret, unlike Chewy.

Zoe's POV

What is it with Drew and wig-girl? I almost threw up watching them make out on New Years. Why is Zig going to talk to Drew. I try to get in, but he locked the door. What? I take my stuff and go home.

When I get there, I see that there is mail for me. I take out the letter and open it.

Dear Zoe,

We were very impressed with your role of Gatsby Garcia on West Drive and we would like to offer you a role in the main cast of Girl Meets World which is premiering this September. Filming will take place in Los Angeles starting in February. We have sample copies of the script available if you would like to review them before accepting the role; however, we must advise you that the scripts are still in progress, and you will need to maintain confidentiality on the contents of the scripts. We also have the director and executive producer, which is me, available for you to meet. Please let us know of your decision at your earliest convenience.

Sincerely,

Chaz Greenwald

Executive Producer of Girl Meets World

ABC

xxx-xxx-xxxx

OMG! I have a television role. HAHA! I'm gonna leave Degrassi and make bank. Drew and Miles will regret ever rejecting me. HAHA! I'm going to facerange right now.

"Guess who got a role on the main cast of Girl Meets World. I'm moving to Los Angeles to become a star."

My mom's at work, so I'll tell her when she comes home. I gotta call Frankie. "You're gonna be so jealous!…. I got a main cast role on Girl Meets World … It's the sequel to Boy Meets World, duh! Haha Cory and Topanga are back and I get to be a part of it all … Yes I'm moving … Degrassi sucks who cares … You just hating … Of course you can be jealous, this is awesome! … Talk to ya later bitch!"

Haha! I go to facerange. Miles liked it. He wrote, "yes, your ass will finally leave us alone." Maya liked that. Bitch! Wait, why is Miles getting more likes than me? This sucks. Haters gonna hate. I write, "keep sipping on that hatorade."

I call Chaz Greenwald and leave a message, so he knows I'm taking the part. I don't need to read a script. I don't care what they want me to say. I'd suck dick on screen if I had to, FUCK!

Grace's POV

I just got on facerange. Haha! I knew Zoe would go here first. I listen to the voicemail she left on one of my phones. Haha! I'm uploading this to facerange as soon as she realizes it's fake. Bitch!

Miles is a cutie, and he's nice to me in class. I mean he cheated in all, but I can still look right? Maya's got a new guy now, and I don't really know her. I also don't know shit about getting guys. I'll ask Clare. She seems to know plenty.

I give her a call.

"Hey Clare… I was wondering if I could ask you for some help … There's this boy and … You'll come over to my house after school tomorrow. Thanks Clare."

Well, that was easy. Now, time to code.

Tuesday Lunch

Grace's POV

Haha! Zoe's still going on and on about Girl Meets World. Maybe I'll have Chaz Greenwald call her and comp her a flight to LA to discuss the show. When she gets to his actual office, they'll think she's crazy. I think I'll do it after school. Wait, Clare's coming over. I can do both.

Maya's POV

I wish Zoe would shut up. I mean I'm glad that she's moving away, but could she just go join the cast already if she's this obsessed with the show. It sounds dumb anyway. Girl Meets World. They should have left this shit in the 90s where it belongs. I'm eating with Tris, Chewy, Zig and Miles which is kind of awkward since I'm with Tristan's brother now and Miles is my ex and Chewy is his best friend and Zig used to have a crush on me. I need another girl to start eating with us. Maybe I should invite Grace. I don't know her, but she seems okay. I'll ask tomorrow.

Clare's POV

I think Grace is cute but her clothes need to go and she could work on that hair. I grabbed some magazines, makeup, hair, fashion. I find that if you feel confident, and you can get the guy to look, then flirting becomes so much easier. I drive us to her house, since she normally takes a bus, and I have the trunk. When we get there, I'm impressed by the size of her computer. It's like 4 computers going to one screen. She says, "I put them in a network so that my code runs faster. Each tower does a bit of the work, so everything is done much faster."

"That's cool!"

She starts typing. "I just have a quick thing to code. Help yourself to whatever's in my mini fridge."

"I'm good." I start pulling out magazines, circling hairstyles I like for her and cuter clothes.

She takes a peek. "What's all that stuff?"

"I"m gonna be blunt. You're a pretty girl who doesn't dress in a way that reflects that. I think it's time for a makeover."

"Who are you, my mother?"

"Nope. Your mother won't make you over like this."

She grunts and keeps typing. I look at her screen, but I can't decipher any of that. She laughs and say's she's done. Already?

"So what awful pink things are you going to put me in?"

"I wasn't thinking pink. I was just thinking some type of contrast. You wear all black and your clothes are a little baggy. I was just thinking maybe some patterns and some more form-fitting clothes, also a haircut."

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"It's very pretty, but it lacks volume. I was thinking getting it layered. It will be like night and day."

"You're scaring me. I'm a rocker."

"I'm not going to change that." I grab a Rolling Stone magazine and show her some styles that girls in music are wearing that I think would work for her. "Maybe something like this shirt, this hair and these jeans."

"That's not so bad. You think it will help."

"Standing out always helps. Once you get his eye, it's much easier to flirt."

"I guess I'll try it."

"Alright let's go."

"Wait, right now?"

"No time like the present." She glares at me, but she grabs her backpack.

We get in the trunk and drive to the mall. I start with her hair. I show the stylist what we want and she says, I have a good eye. Grace looks scared. They don't take a lot off, but it looks very nice. She actually reminds me of my sister with this new haircut.

We go to Hot Topic next. Not my favorite store, but I want to ease her into new clothes. We find a Green Day shirt, that is a nice shade of green and some other bands, The Doors, Nico, then we go to Macy's for jeans. I find some skinny jeans for her and I see a leather jacket on sale, which looks great on her. Last stop is Sephora. I promised her hot chocolate if she went inside. They got the camera to match her skin tone and then we got her foundation and lip gloss. I think this is manageable. I teach her how to put it on, and she eagerly takes it off.

"Now, all you need to do is try a new outfit and try a new outlook. Smile, see how he's doing, find out what kinds of things he likes, see what you two have in common. Also, gentle touches, like grazing his hand or softly touching his arm." After hot chocolate, I drop her off at home. Everyone's gonna be surprised.

Wednesday

Zoe's POV

HAHA I'm going to LA bitches. I just got my ticket booked and I'm flying with my Mom First Class. We're going tomorrow, so I don't have to go to school then. HAHA! I'm going today, so I can brag to everyone. Hehe!

I get to school, and I see this kind of hot girl. Who's she? Is that Grace? No way. She actually looks like a chick.

I see Miles walking down the hallway with Chewy. He does a double take, "Grace?"

She spins around and smiles. "Hi Miles; Hi Chewy." Her mouth lingers on Miles. Bitch!

"I like your hair," Chewy tells her.

"It looks good," Miles says, blushing.

"Thank you. I'll see you in class." She grazes his arm with her hand, and he grins like an idiot. She smiles and leaves. She better not move on to him after how he stiffed me. Bitch! I don't know why I care. I'm moving to LA.

I see Frankie. "Guess who's flying first class to LA tomorrow!"

"I always fly first class she tells me."

"Way to be a Bitch, but I'm not paying for my ticket, ABC is hahaha!"

I tell her about the exec meeting and I speak loudly enough for everyone to hear me. Haha! I see Maya. "I'm going to LA, Bitch."

"Please go right now," she says as she walks by. Bitch!

Maya's POV

That ho needs to go. I see Grace in between classes. She looks good. "Hey Grace, do you want to sit with us today?"

"Sure. Thanks."

Well, maybe she can get the boys talking. I'm sick of silent lunches.

When we get to lunch, Miles and Zig can't stop looking at her. Well, hopefully, they will actually talk to me again. I talk to Chewy and Tristan, who are impervious to Grace's new look.

"So Chewy, got any plans for the weekend."

"Not yet. How about you?"

"Let me guess, Owen." Tris says.

"Not just Owen. I got band practice and Katie's still home. She said something about wanting to bond as siblings. I assumed she was stoned at the time because she never wants to bond with me."

"Any new songs," Chewy asks me.

"Ask Zig. I haven't written anything."

"Zig, my man, any new jams."

"Actually, I'm working on the set for the dance. We're playing next month."

"Sweet, Bro!"

Zig's POV

Grace looks hot, but I like Becky. She is fun to talk to though. I think she likes Miles. She keeps giving him those eyes, like come on, you know you want me. I step on his toe. He glares at me.I slyly text him. "Come on Dude! Make your move."

He notices a text and checks his phone. He puts the phone away and asks Grace if shes' busy this weekend.

"No, why?"

"Would you like to get coffee with me or something?"

"I don't drink coffee, but there's a tea shop in town if you want to check it out."

"That sounds nice." Attaboy!

Miles stops me after class. "Why did you tell me to ask out Grace?"

"Because you wanted to and were being a chicken."

"You didn't?"

"She looks good and all, but I got my sights on another lady."

Luke's POV

We won our game yesterday, so coach gave us today off. I took a shower anyway because I have a Mary to meet. She takes me down to the basement, but we don't go to the boiler room. Instead, we pass it and go up another staircase that I didn't know was down here. "My sister used to go here," she says. "She told me about all kinds of secret spots." We get to what looks like an unused storage room with a bench in it. We sit down and start to kiss. She's still soft and tender with her lips, just like when we first kissed.

According to Imogen, she can get pretty wild in the sack, so I'm surprised at how her kisses always feel so innocent. Imogen kisses me like we're gonna fuck even though we haven't yet. I want to, but I'm not sure how to tell her that. She has given be a few blow jobs. They were really good. Clare got my shirt off and is kissing me down my stomach. She stops at right above my waist and then she straddles me and we start kissing more eagerly. My hands are on her ass. I love her curvy body. No wonder she's Drew's favorite fuck. Imogen really does it for me, but Mary is very good to me too.

I can feel an erection forming in my pants. She starts grinding on me as she kisses my neck. "Do you want me to take care of this for you?" She hisses in my ear as she makes me buck my hips in excitement.

"Yes!"

She tells me to stand up, and she unzips my pants and pulls them down. She stays seated on the bench and she grabs my hips, sucking me into her mouth. "OH GOD! MARY!" She bobs her head up and down quickly, pretty much letting me fuck her face as my hands find her head. She can fit all of me in her mouth. "FUCK!" She starts using her hand to stroke me as she moves her head. She holds my hip in place with her other hand, so I don't move too fast. Imogen usually kneels in front of me. I'm all weak in the knees standing up as she sucks me. "SHIT! MARY!" I'm so close. I can feel my balls tightening as she strokes me harder and faster.

"I'M GONNA GONNA AAAWWWWW FUCK!" I shoot my load down her throat, and I feel like i'm gonna fall down. She pushes me onto the bench.

"That was fun," she says. I'm all out of breath. "See you next time, Noah!"

"Wait, Mary. I want to do it, with Imogen, but I don't know how to bring it up."

She looks at me. "Wait until you two are alone and doing something casual, like chilling out, so she's not on the spot and then be direct. She likes it when you're explicit. So if you want it to be slow and tender, tell her that, and if you want to fuck her brains out, then tell her that."

Drew's POV

I picked up Maya after school. Clare's busy with Luke and Imogen's got some play stuff. At least I can get with Clare during the week. Only weekends must suck for Maya and Owen. We're in the backseat of my car which I parked in an underground garage. Free parking for the first hour. Katie would kill me if she caught me balls deep in her sister. That makes it more fun. I guess Clare must have felt similarly about fucking Sav. I wonder if she'd go for any of Darcy's exes. They're kind of old relative to us. It's not like her exes have siblings. Well, I guess she could fuck herself. Hehe! Actually, I wouldn't mind watching that.

Maya straddles my waist. I kiss her, putting my arms around her shoulders as she was grinding against me. She smells good, fruity. I think Clare has a more mature scent to her. I start by lifting up her shirt and rubbing her breasts until her nipples harden. She bit my lip in response and I hiked up her skirt and got her panties off. She unzips my pants and I put a condom on. She just straddles me, pushing my cock into her tight cunt.

"UGH!" I groan as she she begins to move her hips. She moves up and down too much. I guide her with my hands until she learns to grind against me. That's it. Much better. There's something very innocent and sinful at the same time. She doesn't have a lot of experience at all and she has only been having sex for a few weeks now, but here she is, in the back seat with her sister's ex, and she has a boyfriend, who's okay with this of course, but still. She's getting quite kinky for her age. I kiss her neck, careful not to bite down and she moans for me.

"OH DREW!"

I growl as she grips my shoulders and learns to ride me more aggressively. I swat at her ass a couple of times as she arches her back, and I start thrusting. "FUCK MAYA!"

"OH GOD! DREW! FUCK!"

I close my eyes as I can feel her getting close. She's becoming a vice grip on me. "FUCK! MAYA! OH GOD!"

"DREW! DREW! DREEEEEEWWWWW!" She comes, hard which causes me to cum too, since she gets so tight.

"FUCK MAYA!"

She rolls off me and I throw away the condom in the trash bin before we leave. She straightens up before I take her home. I hope Katie doesn't pay too close attention to her. She'll have a heart attack.

Thursday

Zoe's POV

I just got on my plane. My mom is enjoying the free shots. What a lush! I just can't wait to get to sunny LA and get to this guy's office.

The flight is long. I fell asleep during half of it and it was still long. We finally get there and there's a car waiting for us. We take it to the studio and when we go to security to get our guest badges, he says, "Your name is not on the list."

"What? I just got flown here to meet with Mr. Greenwald."

"It might be a mistake. I'll have to call his office." He calls and then he says, "Mr. Greenwald's secretary has no idea what you're talking about?"

"WHAT! I got a letter from him to my house. Maybe my secretary knows nothing."

"Did your agent get a letter too?"

"My mom is my agent. Mom, tell him I have a meeting."

"He called and requested us to be here. She's going to be on Girl Meets World. He even comped our airfare and sent us a driver."

He made another set of calls. "Our driver service denies picking you up Ma'am. Maybe you're being punk'd."

"THIS CANNOT BE," I yell. "I AM GOING TO BE A STAR. THEY LOVED ME ON WEST DRIVE."

"Ma'am, I need you to calm down."

"I AM IN GRADE 10. I AM NOT A MA'AM."

They sent more security and escorted me off the premises. Can you believe this? I tried the number I called before, and it's disconnected. OMG. Someone did prank me! "How will I ever live this down?"

Grace's POV

Haha. She should be finding out right now that this was all fake. I made up a facerange account and posted her "acceptance call" to her page. Haha. Her ass is stuck in LA too because I arranged for the flight there, but I didn't give her a flight back. Haha!

Friday

Zoe's POV

Now this sucked. I didn't have a flight back, so my mom had to pay like $1000 to get us home on coach. I go to facerange and what's this. I click it. Someone aired my message. What jerk did this to me? I call Frankie to explain and that bitch laughed at me. "You made up a tv role. How lame?" I didn't make it up bitch. I hang up on her.

I'm exhausted and I don't want to go to school, but my mom says I gotta face the music. She seems mad at me, like this is my fault. I go to school, and I don't talk to anyone. I see Maya chatting with Tristan and Chewy, and I just waltz right past them.

I see Zig talking to Becky, Miles with Grace, even Connor with Jenna. Why can't I fit in? Why can't I find a guy? I can't even find a real tv role.

I see Drew and Clare.

"You're coming to my game right," he says.

"Of course."

Ugh! I just want to slam my head in my locker. I see Neal. He asks me how's Hollywood life.

"Don't want to talk about it."

"You get fired already."

"My part got cut," I lie.

"Sucks!"

Luke's POV

Imogen and I are watching American Horror Story at her place. She asks me what I want to do tonight. I just blurt out have sex and she turns pink. Then she smiles. "Do you want me, Bible Boy!"

"You know I want you."

"Then, tonight you will have me."

Clare's POV

I have a quickie with Owen before his date with Maya. I'm not sure how they want this to work. He's her boyfriend, but they can still fuck us. If that works, cool. I drove home from school and he picks me up there. We decide to do it in the shower to save time, since I have to get to Drew's game. We make out as we get naked, and he picks me up and puts me on the bathroom counter. He pushes my knees apart and begins to eat me.

"OH GOD!" I hiss as his tongue makes quick work of me. He uses a finger and then two as he sucks on my clit and pinches my nipples with his free hand. "FUCK! BOSS!" He doesn't let up. He keeps licking me faster, sucking me harder and fucking me with three fingers until I cum all over him, twice.

"Come here Sugarlips." He turns on the shower and I step inside. He puts on a condom and thrusts into me from behind. I brace myself on the railing and he pounds me, standing up, causing my knees to feel like jelly.

"UGH! OWEN!" His hands are on my hips and he's holding them tight as he fucks me into oblivion. I cum and then he tells me to get down on my knees. I do and he pulls off the condom. I suck him for a little bit before he pulls out and cums all over my face. I wash it off, since we're in the shower and we dry off. He puts his clothes on and we kiss goodbye as he has a date to get ready for.

I dry my hair and rest for a bit. I have plenty of time before the game. I just need to grab some food beforehand. I put on a sweater and jeans and I make myself some pasta before I go to the game. When I get there, I see Dallas with Stacey and he has a thermos, that I assume is booze. I don't see Luke and Imogen. I assume that they're actually going to do it tonight.

I forgot Tristan was on the team. I see him and Miles warming up. Drew's with the coach, probably going over strategy. I see Grace. "I didn't know you liked basketball."

"I like a lot of things." I see her eyeing Miles.

"Are you here for a boy?"

"Are you?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe I am too," she snarks.

He looks our way and waves at Grace. Aw! Puppy love.

I see Audra and Omar sitting where the rest of the parents sit. Is that Owen and Maya? Their real date is here? Maya comes up to me. "I think Tris is mad at Owen for stealing his best friend, so we're coming to the first half to make it up to him."

"That's nice of you."

Owen waves at his brother who seems surprised that he's even here. Maya waves at him too, and he smiles.

The lovebirds sit off on their own and Grace and I watch the game together. Degrassi wins. The first half was close, but they went on a 10-2 run in the third quarter and that was pretty much it. Drew barely played in the fourth, but that meant Miles got more playing time. They shake hands with the other team and I feel my phone buzz. I look and it's a text from Drew. "Council room fifteen minutes."

Someone wants a quickie. How can I turn away those eyes?

Miles and Grace are flirting after his game. I sneak off and get to the council room. I almost got caught by Audra going to the bathroom, but I always check corners when I'm planning for some sexy time. I get into the room. It's locked, but Drew and I both have keys. I get inside and leave the door unlocked for him.

A few minutes later, he comes in and locks the door. "Great game," I tell him.

"You're my good luck charm, Baby." He kisses me and we fall on the couch. He smells good. He just got out of the shower. "I want you on your hands and knees," he hisses into my ear. We quickly disrobe, and he gives me a spanking, which gets me really wet. "You naughty little slut," he hisses in my ear as he rubs my pussy. "I bet you already got fucked today and you want more, don't you?" I moan as he gets his fingers in me. He bites my shoulder, hard as he gets a third finger in me.

"UGH! FUCK!"

"We will, soon Marilyn." He offers me his cock, and I suck it, hardening him in my mouth. I love sucking his dick. I like sucking dick in general, but he has the sexiest moans when I service him. He gets behind me and pushes the head into me. "You want more."

"Yes Mr. President."

"Beg me for it."

"Please."

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me."

"I can't hear you,'" he teases.

"Please fuck me. Shove your big cock in me. Give it to me like the slut I am."

I can tell he has a smirk on his face. He grabs my hips and plunges into me.

"FUCK!" I cry as he fills me in one swoop. He holds still and then he begins slowly bucking into me. I want him to fuck me, but I'm going to have to be patient for it. He's in a puckish mood today. He slowly picks up speed and soon, he's slamming into me. "AW! GOD! DREW! FUCK!"

He grunts and growls as he grips my shoulders and holds them in place as she pounds me like a slut. "UGH! FUCK! GOD! SHIT!" It isn't long before I cum, "AWWW DREEEWWW!" and he pushes me forward on the couch, straddling my hips as he continues to ride me. I feel so tight right now and he's stretching me pretty good.

"FUCK!" he hisses as he takes me to another dimension. I don't think he's ever fucked me this hard before.

Drew's POV

I don't know why but I have this overwhelming urge to fuck the daylights out of Clare. I get almost maniacal when I'm with her like none of her other boys can fuck her like I fuck her. I don't get this way with Maya or Imogen, then again, I'm rough with Imogen because she likes it and she doesn't think Luke would be able to handle pulling her hair or hitting her with a paddle. I flip Clare over and put her ankles on my shoulders. I stare into her eyes and keep myself locked in on her beautiful face as I drill her.

"FUCK! DREW" she moans and cries out at once. She's about to cum for me again. I can feel it. I go slower and deeper, so she can really feel me inside her and then she starts to cum, hard. "AWWW FUCK!" I keep pounding away as she cums and soon I lose it in her. We're both out of breath now. My mother's probably wondering why I'm not at home. I kiss Clare roughly and then I throw out the condom and get ready to go home. She kisses me again before we part. "That was quite a fuck, Mr. President," she smiles at me as she leaves. I think she might be a little sore tomorrow.

I lock the door behind me and I go home.

Luke's POV

This is it. We're in Imogen's bed. She's wearing this gorgeous lingerie set and she has candles lit in her room. I kiss her softly and she straddles me, grinding against me. Only two thin pieces of fabric separate us. She gets me out of my boxers and I yank off her panties and bra. She unrolls the condom onto me and she kisses me. I put my hands on her hips to guide her as she sinks onto my dick, but she seems to know her way just fine. "OH GOD!" I hiss as I feel myself inside of her. It's done. I'm no longer a virgin.

She puts her hands on my shoulders and starts to ride me. She moves slowly at first, carefully. She feels good, nice and warm and wet and tight. "Ugh!" She smiles at me, playing with my hair as she picks up speed. My hands travel up her body to her breasts and I play with them as she growls and cries out. "FUCK! LUKE" I keep going. She bites her lip and then crashes her lips on mine as she bucks her hips. I start meeting her thrusts. It doesn't take me long before I cum. I wish I had lasted longer. She didn't cum.

"It's your first time," she says as she rolls off me. "You'll build your stamina. We have all weekend to practice."

I smile when she says that. I'd love to have sex with her a lot more. About twenty minutes later, she's putting another rubber on me. This time, she pulls me on top. She opens her legs and I nestle in between them. She guides me into her and tells me to start rocking my hips.

"Nice, and easy, Good." I grunt as she kisses my face and nips on my cheek. I gradually build up speed as I get more comfortable leading. She kisses me and I have this urge to just pound her. I start going harder and faster and she just yells out, "FUCK ME!" I take her at her word and grab her hips, slamming into her as I drive my hips into her. "OH FUCK! LUKE!" We go out it and she curses and moans as get into a fast rhythm. She starts rubbing her clit as I fuck her and soon, she's gushing for me. "OH LUKE!" she cries out. I keep going, still hard and she cums again, this time without touching herself. I have a little bit more in me, and I keep going until I cum.

We shower together and get ready for bed. I told my dad I was sleeping over at Dallas's house. He's probably with some slut.

Saturday

Zig's POV

Band Practice time. Drew is coming so I can explain the plan. Imogen looks very content today. Maya as well. I take it they had dates last night. Drew strolls in. He always has a grin on his face, so who knows if he was with Clare or not last night.

Imogen says, "Hey Drew. What brings you here?"

"He's going to be performing with us at the dance," I tell them. We explain our plan and the girls get all giddy.

"AWW! That's so cute," Maya gushes.

"We'll help with the presents," Imogen tells us.

We go over our strategy and we jam. I need to practice my rapping. I don't do this a lot, but I figure I have almost a month to get it right. Maybe I should ask Dave for help.

Grace's POV

I can't believe I have a date with Miles, to think what happened when I went shopping. My mom almost fell down when she saw me. "Who are you and what did you do with Grace?" Ugh! Why you gotta be such a drama queen? I'm the same me, just a little dressier.

I do my makeup like Clare showed me and I go to meet Miles. He's wearing a fuzzy sweater and jeans when I see him.

He gets the door for me and we go to sit down. "What kind of tea do you like?" he asks me.

"Pretty much any kind. I drink a different tea every season. I like black tea for the winter." He gets us a pot of a tea to share, and it comes with scones. We were having a great time. He was telling me about his plans with Chewy to prank his father's campaign manager. "If you ever need a hacker," I tell him. "You just have to ask."

He looks at me with a mischievous grin. "I just might," he says. He gets closer to me. "I really do love your haircut. It highlights how pretty your face is." Before I know it, his lips touch mine and my heart skips a beat. He quickly pulls away, and I blush. Before I can say anything, Zoe waltzes in.

She stands there with her arms folded. "Do you mind?" Miles glares at her. "I'm on a date."

"Unless you want your date to know what I know about you, I suggest you ditch her and get me a chai latte."

"Not happening."

"Maya already dumped you. Do you want her to hate you too?"

Miles looks mad. I grab his hand and pull him out of there. "Is she blackmailing you?"

"Not here," he says. I take him to my house and he growls. "I don't even know how she found me."

"Maybe her sister told her where you where?" I know I didn't.

"Ugh! Frankie is such a brat."

"Whatever it is. If you tell me, it can't loom over you."

He sighs. "I went to a party at Zoe's house because my father made me escort my sister there. I don't even remember what happened at the party, but Zoe had a video of me hooking up with her and said I had to go on secret dates with her or she'd show Maya. Well, she arranged for Maya to walk in on one of our secret dates, and I lost her anyway. She keeps threatening me with the video, knowing it will look bad on my dad's campaign and he'll kill me if I ruin it."

"You don't remember anything. It sounds like you were drugged."

"Maybe, but I can't prove it. I didn't feel like I had been drugged and it would have passed my system too fast."

"Well, if she drugged you, she must have gotten it from someone. I suggest we start with the dealers and see."

"Zig wouldn't have sold it to her."

"He wouldn't, but someone who's less scrupulous might."

I get on my computer and hack into Zoe's phone.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"Downloading Zoe's texts."

"You can do that?"

"I said I was a hacker. Every text gets saved in the phone carrier's database. You just need to know where to look. What date was the party?"

"December 15th."

"Let's look at all of her texts starting on the 12th." Crap to her Mom. Crap to Frankie. Crap about Maya. Oh look. "Do you think you can get the stuff by Saturday?" she sent to Neal.

"I'll have it by Friday."

The next day, text to Frankie, "What did your dad say?"

"My dad is making Miles bring me." Looks like we have a conspiracy.

On December 14th, text from Neal. "I'll leave it with you."

From Frankie on the 16th, "How does the video look?"

Zoe responds, "Perfect."

Miles is seething. "I can't believe my own sister did this too me!"

"Don't get mad, Miles. Get even."

"How?"

"Call up Zoe and go on that date. When she leaves her phone unattended, text Neal and ask him if he can bring in more stuff on Monday. It will be worth his while. Leave the rest to me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. We can't prove what they did before, but if they try and do it again, we can catch them in the act."

Miles calls Zoe. I stay quiet, so she doesn't hear me.


	12. Stings and Secret Plans

**Chapter 11: Stings and Secret Plans**

Monday

Drew's POV

I am excited to see Clare. I will go much easier on her this time. I think I wore her out on Friday. As soon as she enters the room, I pull her into a kiss and lock the door. She kisses me back, her hands finding my shoulders as I scoop her up and put her on the table. I kiss her down her neck and unbutton her blouse, so I can get to her breasts, and I spend plenty of time kissing and rubbing them. Then I kiss her stomach and hike up her skirt. I snatch off her panties and slowly trace along her with my finger.

She bites her lip and I kiss her softly. I slowly rub her clit and then I start circling her hole before I insert a finger into her. I gently lick her as I slowly finger her, my gentle touch building anticipation for an explosive finale. I lick her all over and I tongue her hole. Then I insert two fingers in her and pump them as I suck her clit until she cums for me. I take my fingers away and kiss my way up her stomach again.

She kisses me and pulls me to her by the collar. Her hand unzips my pants and she pulls me out. I put on a condom and slowly enter her. We make love on the table, her legs around my hips, her arms around my back, my arms around her, and our lips softly dancing with one another. She tells me she wants to ride me, so I flip her, sitting on the table while she's on top. I hold onto her ass as she kisses the side of my face and grinds my hips until I cum. She goes right after me and we straighten up.

"I found a florist that will give us a school discount if we order enough. I was thinking we could also offer bouquets and nicer chocolates if faculty want to get stuff for spouses or lovers. That would help us get a bigger order." She suggests to me as she plays with the button on her shirt.

"Do you have any idea how distracting that is?" I'm gazing at her chest, have no idea how to process what she just said.

She smiles and bites her lip. Now she's just toying with me.

Neal POV

I wonder why Zoe needed G on a Monday. Maybe she's gonna mess with Miles some more after school. Well, she's good for the money. I lock it in my locker and head to class. I see Officer Turner. He's around a lot, but usually not this early. Wait, now I see Simpson. They're going towards my locker. Shit!

"You can't go in there!"

"It's school property and we got a report that there was GHB in here." Simpson opens my locker and Officer Turner puts on gloves and searches it. I know where it is and it doesn't take him long to find the vial in my backpack. He seizes it as evidence and says that the lab is going to test it immediately. I grunt and say, "I want a deal."

I go with Simpson and Turner to Simpson's office. "I brought it in for Zoe Rivas."

"Did she ask for it?" Turner asks me

"Yes, she texted me."

"Has she purchased it from you before?"

"Once, in December."

"Do you know why?"

I freeze. "This is why I need the deal."

"I cannot offer deals. Only the prosecuting attorney can do that, but I can say you were cooperative, which the prosecutor will consider."

"Can I get the prosecutor in here then?"

He looks to Simpson who makes a phone call. About an hour later, a woman who looks stern, perfectly straight hair, dark rectangular glasses, way too many wrinkles for her age looks at me and says that she can offer me a deal, but she needs me to cooperate fully and for now she can offer me a proffer agreement which means, what I say henceforth today won't be used against me, but they can still bring charges since they found the drugs and I already told them about the text message. Oops!

I look at the agreement and say I understand. It's a pretty basic agreement. "Zoe and Frankie contacted me last month because they wanted GHB in order to drug Miles Hollingsworth , aka, Frankie's older brother. They spiked his soda and Zoe induced Miles into cheating on Maya, so Zoe could tape it and blackmail him for more hookups. Maya saw one of them, presumably on purpose, and dumped him. Zoe then thought she could get Miles, but he told her to piss off. How screwed am I?"

Everyone looks stunned. The lady speaks first, "Well, you're a minor which helps, but your facing counts of selling a controlled substance, conspiracy to commit assault, and conspiracy to commit extortion. This could be juvie. You would be lucky if you got house arrest. Getting counseling and drug counseling if appropriate would help your odds, but you would be out by 18 unless you prove to still be a danger to yourself or others." Possibly 2 years in jail. Great.

Turner takes me into custody. I hear them call Zoe over the megaphone.

Zoe Rivas

Maybe they found out who pranked me. I reported it to the police and they said they couldn't do anything because there was no fraud. Maybe they got some real cops in there.

When I got there, Turner confiscated my phone. I asked him why and they said that they had evidence that I had been purchasing drugs.

"That's not true! Who would lie like that?"

"Your drug dealer," Turner said.

"Neal's a liar."

"Why would you say Neal?" Shit!

The woman steps outside. Who the hell is she!

Turner asks me about my Christmas party. I say it was fine. "Did you drug Miles Hollingsworth?"

"No!"

"Interesting. Your dealer says you did and you made a video to blackmail him while he was intoxicated."

"He's lying."

"We have a search warrant being formed for your house as we speak. We'll find the tape."

Shit!

"It was Frankie's idea," I need to blame someone.

"Why?"

"She hates her brother and she hated Maya too and she slipped him the drugs in his coke!"

The lady came back. "Your mother is on her way. She's bringing your laptop and your camera with her.

Double shit! I don't say anything else. When they get there, they find the video and play it. Maybe I shouldn't have called it money shot. They only watch the beginning. I get arrested and my mother yells at me for being so stupid! Shut up Bitch! You should have called me a lawyer, not bring in the evidence!

Frankie Hollingsworth

I just got called to Simpson's office. When I get there, Officer Turner is waiting. My phone got confiscated and they start asking me about that stupid party.

"I don't know anything about drugs."

They start playing the tape. They point out signs that they say mean Miles was drugged. I didn't do it.

"Really, your friend says you slipped him the drug."

"Zoe's lying."

"We didn't say who told us." Shit!

"It was Zoe's doing. She just told me to get Miles to come to the party. She didn't tell me why."

"And you never discussed this plot with a third party."

"I didn't even know until just now."

"So this text that says, 'how does the video look?' sent to Zoe right after the party?"

I want a lawyer.

I get detained, and they call in my brother.

He comes in, "What's going on?"

They ask him if he had been blackmailed. He says it was Zoe. They play the tape. He says that's what she had on him. They ask him to swear out a victim's complaint and say they have evidence that he was drugged. He does and he just leaves. He doesn't even stay to help me. What kind of brother is he.

Simpson's POV

I don't believe kids these days. "Where do they come up with this shit!" I had to call in Neal's parents, who didn't answer and left a message as well as Mr. Hollingsworth, who's campaign secretary answered the phone. I don't reveal all of the details, just that his son was assaulted and blackmailed a few weeks ago and there have been three arrests in the matter, one of them his daughter. He's gonna love this!

I'm drinking my coffee when Mr. Hollingsworth's campaign manager storms in past my secretary. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Frankie was implicated in several serious felonies all of them targeting her own brother. We are past the point of detention or suspension. When students are drugged, we have to call the police. We're mandatory reporters. The school could be shut down if we didn't."

"And why didn't she have counsel."

"The interview stopped when she invoked, but most of the evidence against her is physical and co-conspirator statements. Her own statements weren't that probative. They merely showed her propensity to lie."

"Well this case needs to go away."

"That's up to the DA and I doubt it. Do you really want Mr. Hollingsworth to look like he's above the law during his campaign."

He threatens my job and then he leaves. I already contacted the PTA and the local court in case the father tried to overrule me.

Maya's POV

Miles asked me if he could talk to me alone during lunch. I wonder if it has something to do with why Zoe and Neal weren't in class today. We sit at a corner table and he explains what happened at the party and how Zoe blackmailed him with the video and now, they, including his sister, have all been arrested.

"Why didn't you just tell me you had been drugged? I wouldn't have blamed you for that."

"I didn't know. I suspected it later, but I had no proof and I was afraid to tell you or anyone for that matter. I wish I had just gone to the police earlier."

"Why did you now?"

"Grace helped me figure it all out. I know this doesn't change things for us, but I thought you deserved to know the truth, finally."

"I'm sorry they did this to you. I would flip if Katie ever did something like this to me."

"And the best part is, all my dad cares about is how this affects his campaign."

"Your dad is a jerk. You'll find your way without him. I know it." I kiss him on the cheek and I'm off. I do still like Miles. I just think I love Owen.

Imogen's POV

I found some cute trinkets at a bazaar that are pretty cheap. They have a heart-shaped necklace, a bracelet all kinds of cute stuff. I figure I can go this weekend and pick up some secret admirer gifts. Of course, there will the classic chocolates and flower, but we think some other stuff would be nice. A gift and a note for every day and a request to go to the dance. Then we'll leave them a final note when they get there telling them when their admirers will be revealed.

Zig's POV

I hear Neal got caught with drugs in his locker. I need to find a new storage spot. I don't want a dugout by the ravine like all the other dealers, so I'm going to look for one in another spot. I see Dave. I ask him if he can teach me how to rap.

"Sure. Is this Whisperhug's new direction."

"For the dance it is. We have a special performance."

"Nice! Let's meet after basketball okay."

"Cool!"

Clare's POV

Zoe's not here. What a relief! Maybe we can actually get through the whole agenda for once. "Shall we call the meeting?" I say.

"What about Zoe?" Drew asks. Why does he care if she's here. He can't stand her. Who can?

"She got arrested," said Tristan.

"What!" we both exclaim. "We'll hear about that later. The meeting."

Drew calls it to order and then we get to work. We need someone to be in charge of decorations, we have music, Connor said he'd work with Whisperhug so the sound was as they want it, we contemplate doing chocolate covered strawberries and sparkling grape juice in champagne flutes or maybe a fondue fountain, but we probably can't afford one.

We decide to poll the faculty to see who would be interested in purchasing what kind of gift from us, if they needed last-minute shopping. We decide on Habitat for Humanity for the spring break project and it will be a 5 day project, and a 2 day minimum sign up, so if you can't do all of the days, you can still help. This will help more people get some volunteer hours. We need to coordinate with them and Luke says he'll handle that since his dad's church works with them anyway.

For the Spring outdoors event, paintball sounds like it would be popular but expensive. We can't get a student discount because it is a student activity, so we need to see how much we can afford to subsidize it. Our alternative plan is a morning field day followed by a lunch time cookout.

We also float some ideas for prom, but we don't do very much on that. The meeting actually covers everything. Before we go, "Tris, can you tell us about Zoe's arrest."

"Well, according to Miles," he tells us about how Zoe drugged Miles to make a racy video to blackmail him into dating her which is how Maya caught him cheating. Damn! I knew she was up to no good, but that's a new low. She, his sister-double damn, and Neal got arrested.

Miles POV

It feels nice to have some closure, to know that Maya isn't upset with me anymore, that Grace hasn't been scared away by the issues with my family. I invite Chewy over after school to shoot some hoops and I hear my dad yelling on the phone. Who's his next victim? The girl scouts? I go to refill my water bottle when I hear him screaming about how he had to surrender Frankie's passport to get her out of jail, like she's a flight risk. Of course she's a flight risk. We're mega rich.

I head back outside and we play around until my dad yells for Chewy to go home. "See you bro," we fist bump and then he heads out. I go inside to do my homework and my dad is screaming at me. "You worthless idiot why did you get your sister arrested."

"Sorry she poisoned me in a bizarre conspiracy."

"Why did you go to the police, you idiot. I could have handled this at home."

"Well, I didn't. They found her dealer's drugs and he got loud on his clients to save his own neck." Well, that was the rumor anyway.

"Well, why did you swear out a complaint?"

"I did against Zoe. She poisoned me and then blackmailed me."

"They're charging your sister as an accomplice. You better drop the charges."

"No. After what Zoe did to Maya and us, she deserves to finally get punished for once in her life, so does Frankie." I'm not backing down. My dad screams about how worthless I am and I can't take it. I stuff my duffel with clothes, shoes, my watch my mother gave me, camera and I grab all of the cash out of my room and I run out of the house. I didn't really pick a destination, but I know the house where I ended up. I make a phone call, "Can you come down and let me in? I don't know where else to go right now."

Grace's POV

I run downstairs and see Miles there. I let him in. He looks distraught. I know his dad sucks and I bring him to my room. We sit on my bed and when I ask him what's wrong, he just breaks down. I pull him to my chest and kiss the top of his head. Eventually, he tells me about what happened today, and I make him feel better the only way I know how. I kiss him, slowly at first, but he returns the kiss with fervor. I don't remember how but his shirt came off and I he was just starting to kiss my neck when my mom comes in. "Dinner's ready, oh I didn't know you had a guest." Really Mom! Really!

"Mom, this is Miles. Miles, Mom." He's blushing, profusely. Probably because he's meeting my mother without his shirt on.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Sure." He puts his shirt back on, and we wash up before going downstairs.

Mom made spaghetti and meatballs. She also made garlic bread, the kind from the freezer, but it's still good.

My mom asks about his family. Why, they suck. He answers diplomatically and then he asks about us. Dad's away on business, so it's just me and Mom for the week. After dinner, I put the dishes away and the Miles and I go back to my room. I suggest a movie and we watch My Neighbor Totoro. I figure it might cheer him up. His dad doesn't even call to see where he is. I wonder if he knows that Miles left.

"Do you think I can sleep on the couch?" he asks me.

"Stay here with me," I tell him. I go the bathroom and change into my pjs. I also brush my teeth and take off my makeup. I climb into bed to go to sleep. He sleeps in just his boxers. "Good night, Miles. Sweet Dreams."

Tuesday

Miles' POV

I wake up and Grace is in my arms. What? Oh wait, I'm in her bed, duh! She smells good. I look at the time. I should start getting ready for school. I find an outfit for tomorrow and take a shower. I come back to her room dressed and she's just waking up. I pack my bag for school and tell her I'll be downstairs. She grumbles as she has to get up.

I wait for her there and her mother goes, "Oh I didn't realize you stayed over."

"Is that okay? We're having some family issues right now."

"It's fine with me." Really? Well, I'll take it. I've spent too many nights on Chewy's crappy couch.

I help Grace's mom with breakfast. She's making pancakes and sausage. Grace stumbles down the stairs, looking sleepy. "Good morning," she grumbles. She immediately starts making tea. It must be her morning vice; mine is coffee!

After a delicious breakfast, I catch the bus with Grace to school. My foes are all suspended indefinitely, so I don't have to deal with them.

I run into Chewy. "Hey Dude. What happened after I left?"

"My dad went psycho on me for pressing charges."

"What? That's messed up."

"I know. I left and haven't been back since."

"Where are you staying?"

"With Grace."

"Whoa that soon?"

"Not like that. I just had to get out my house, and before I knew it, I was standing in front of hers."

"Well, you know my couch is there if you need it."

"I might next week. Her dad's coming home, and I assume he's not as chill as her mom is."

"Things that bad."

"Well, Frankie can't go to school, so she's home all day, so yeah. It's that bad. She gets arraigned today."

Zoe's POV

I can't believe I got arrested. If I find out Neal or Frankie snitched on me, they are so dead. I had a mug shot taken, was fingerprinted, the media is going to lose it when they find out. I hope no one sees my mug shot. I'm a minor. They can seal that can't they? I'll ask my lawyer. My mom is making me stay home, no cell phone, and my laptop and the camera are evidence. She even took all of the remotes. This sucks. I guess I can drink the booze in her cupboard. What else am I to do?

Neal's POV

My dad's working on getting me into an alternative school, so I don't get behind and have to repeat this year. My lawyer's working on a deal with the DA where I testify against the others and give up my drug source to try and get a halfway house option and stay out of juvie. I hope this works. And to think, this all started when Zoe promised me Maya in exchange for getting her Miles. Neither of us got what we wanted and we're both facing pokey time. Ugh!

Frankie's POV

My brother better drop these charges. Dad's gonna kill him, and if he doesn't, I will. I haven't seen him at all since Dad yelled at his dumb ass. I go in his room. He took his laptop, camera, some of his clothes and shoes. Maybe he ran away! Well, if he doesn't testify, case dismissed!

I hope he runs good, cause Dad will look high and low for his ass, eventually, once someone tells him he's missing.

Maya's POV

I know Miles told me everything yesterday, but it didn't sink in until the terrible trio wasn't in school today. They could all be expelled for what they did, not to mention jail time. Owen was stunned when I told him. He said he saw some crazy stuff when he was here, but that took the cake.

He asked me if I wanted to get back with Miles. I told him I was happy with us as we are and Miles and I have both moved on. He was relieved, but he said if I needed to think about it more that was okay.

I like Miles and Grace together. She looks very cute with her new outfit and she was able to get him to open up when I couldn't. She wants him and he needs her, especially since his sister was a part of the conspiracy.

Wednesday

Judge's POV

I have three teens getting arraigned for an alleged criminal conspiracy. Each of them has a different lawyer, and I can tell already there is a price discrepancy amongst them. I have to set bail. All three request I release their clients on their own recognizance. I have all of their passports seized, one defendant's had already been seized. I set bail for one defendant at $15,000 cash bond as the prosecutor said he was not a flight risk. He was a Toronto native, all of his family was here and he was currently enrolled in drug counseling and psychotherapy and was committed to rehabilitation. Whatever. One defendant got $20,000 bail as she was also not deemed to be a flight risk and her mother expressed remorse for her actions. The last defendant was a real trip. She requested R.O.R. and claimed the charges were ridiculous and there was no proof that she involved. Her lawyer was such a pain I set her bond at 100k and told her to get out. I'm sure she can post it in 5 minutes, so I'm not too worried about being reversed.

I see the lawyers chatting amongst themselves. Hopefully, they make a deal, so I don't have to try this shit. I'd really like to go on holiday.

Lawyers chat with the DA

No One's POV

Frankie's Lawyer: This is preposterous. Even if you could prove a conspiracy, where's my client's motivce. Neal made quick money and Zoe had some delusion about getting a boyfriend from another girl. Frankie got no benefit. No jury will believe she was involved.

DA: If your that confident, I'll see you at trial, but may I advise you that there are two co-defendants, both of whom can implicate her along with her own text messages, actions and I will prove that she convinced her father to force her brother to appear at the party and I will also prove that the purpose of his attendance was for him to be attacked and that she inquired to the aftermath of said attack, so if you think a motive argument can overcome all of that, I will see you at trial.

Frankie's Lawyer stormed off: Shit! Mr. Hollingsworth is not going to be happy about this at all.

Zoe's Lawyer: This was not Zoe's idea.

DA: Really, she sounds like the ringleader.

Zoe's Lawyer: She was merely the go between. Frankie wanted Maya out of the picture and Neal wanted a chance to go for Maya. Zoe was really just a cog in the machine.

DA: A cog who assaulted an intoxicated boy and then videotaped it, so she could extort him. Her co-defendants are facing conspiracy charges where as she physically committed the crimes.

Zoe's Lawyer: Frankie slipped Miles the drug herself.

Neal's Lawyer: My client said the same thing.

DA: Fine, Frankie gets one actual assault charge. That doesn't make Zoe's case better.

Zoe's Lawyer: We want a deal. We will testify against Frankie and have evidence that she orchestrated all of this.

DA: What kind of evidence?

Zoe's Lawyer: Tape recordings. Lots of them.

DA and Zoe's Lawyer go off for a bit and come back. Zoe's lawyer leaves.

Neal's Lawyer stays."Do we have a deal?"

DA: Yes, but if your client is lying or withholding any information about his sources. The deal is off.

Neal's Lawyer: He'll tell you everything. Neal comes in.

DA: Who is your dealer?

Neal's Lawyer nods at him.

Neal: Bruce the Moose.

DA: That cannot be his actual name

Neal: That's how I know him. He went to Lakehurst and then Degrassi after the merge. Everyone's called him that for years. He was a high school drop out and he sells drugs and works as a Domino's pizza delivery driver. If you ask for the hungry boy, you'll get a dimebag of weed with your order and if you ask for the starving boy, you get an 1/8th for $40.

The DA gets enough information to set up a sting. Bruce the Moose is going down.


	13. Secret Admirers and Decoys

**Chapter 12: Secret Admirers and Decoys**

No One's POV

Drew and Zig didn't want to be too obvious with their crushes, so they arranged for each of them to have a decoy admirer. Drew encouraged Dave to flirt with Clare a bit and of course, he flirted a lot, and Zig bribed the twins with free weed to pay extra attention to Becky.

Now that they had the girls off guard, they were ready to begin the gift giving. Maya and Imogen were glad to help with both selecting gifts and making sure they didn't see Tristan leaving them at their lockers.

Friday

Dave's POV

I don't get Drew sometimes. He likes Clare, so he wants me to flirt with her to keep her distracted, so he can surprise her. Why not just ask her out? Well, I have nothing better to do and she's cute, so I can play along. There she is now.

"Hey, Clare." I smile at her.

"Hi Dave. How are you?"

"I'm great," I look at her eyes and give her a soft gaze. "I'll see you around," I say the last part with a lingering to my voice, like I plan to see a lot of her. Then, I walk away; I gotta play it cool.

Clare's POV

If I didn't know better, I'd say he was flirting with me. I'm on my way to my locker, when I see Maya. "Can you help me with something? " I follow Maya. I don't know how she got her bracelet stuck in her sweater. I get it uncaught, making minimal holes in the sweater. Now I gotta go get my books before class. I get to my locker and when I open it, there's a note. "I don't know why such a beautiful girl is all alone. I hope I can change that- Your Secret Admirer."

"Really? Is this middle school?" Who would write me a note like this? It's block lettering, so I can't figure it out. Wait, what's that under the note? One Hershey kiss. That is kind of cute actually. I grab my book and head to class.

Becky's POV

I am dropping of my books for lunch. I don't know why the twins want to eat with me today, but I said yes because I usually just read by myself during lunch anyway. I get to my locker and I see a note in it. "Hey pretty lady, I just had to give you a kiss.-Your Secret Admirer" A Hershey's kiss. Cute, but who the hell? I hope this isn't one of the twins. They're too much.

I leave the note and take the kiss and I go to lunch.

"Hey Becky," they say in unison, seriously creepy.

"Hi Bo. Hi Ignav."

"Sit down. We want to get to know you."

Oh Boy! How on Earth did this happen?

Owen's POV

I am picking up Clare today. Our date as it were is she's picking out lingerie and she said I could help. We're going out to a different mall than the one near school, so we don't have to answer nosy people's questions.

When I pick her up, she looks puzzled. "What's going on in your mind, Sugarlips?"

She says, "I have a secret admirer."

"What is this, Middle School?"

"I don't even know. Is it a joke? Is it some awkward grade 10 boy who thinks I'm hot. I hope this doesn't become a fiasco."

"Knowing you, it will be, but it might be a good bar story someday."

"Well as long as I get a story out of it…."

We drive off to the mall. She helps me pick out something for Maya. I got her a bracelet. We then go to Victoria's Secret. I sneak into the dressing room and she models different outfits for me. I love the purple one. "You have to get it,"I whisper into her ear. Her with that wig and that outfit. It's like any teen boy's wet dream. "I assume you want it for Drew." She blushes and says maybe. "Get it."

She strips down to get her clothes back on and I take advantage of her being in her underwear and I pin her to the wall. I get my hand in her panties and kiss her to cover her moans as I rub her clit. We have to move quickly so people don't get suspicious. She gets wet for me and I plunge my finger into her, moving it in and out as I rub my clit with her thumb. One finger becomes two and two becomes 3 until I get her to cum. I can feel her moaning into my mouth as she trembles and shakes against my body. I pull my fingers out and lick my hand clean and she gets dressed quickly. She looks and it's clear, so I leave first and she leaves after me. She gets the purple one along with new panties, and we go.

I drop off Clare at home. Maya has band practice, so I have some time to kill before our date.

Saturday

Grace's POV

Clare agreed to help me pick out a dress for the dance on Friday. I haven't had a date to a dance since, ever really. I see Clare looking at this pink dress and I say no way before she can suggest. She asks the sales lady if they have the dress in green and she says no, but they have some other nice dresses in green. They all look too prissy to me, but Clare finds this one strap dress with jagged edges and layers. It's green and black. She tells me to try it on, and it doesn't make me feel like I'm off to a quincinera. I actually like it. I look at the price and say it's too much. She says we should price check it first. We go to the scanner and it's 60% off. What?

"I told you," Clare said. I get it and I ask her what she's wearing.

"I have a couple of dresses at home, but I don't know which one to wear. I'm also not sure which wig to wear."

"How many wigs do you have?"

"I have a red one, which I usually don't wear since it was the one Eli liked. I usually wear my purple one. I was thinking of wearing my short brown one. I haven't worn that one in a while."

"Why not just start over?" I suggest. "New hair, new dress." Wait did I just suggest more shopping?"

"Maybe you're right."

She ends up getting a little black dress and the jury's still out on a wig, but at last she has a dress. We grab lunch and then she drives me home.

Imogen's POV

We are just putting the finishing touches on our set. Becky and Clare are going to be so shocked. We need to keep the rouse up just in case Clare gets suspicious. She is too curious. I have an idea.

I call her. "Hey Clare. You busy?… I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Dot with me and Luke. … Great, see you in an hour."

I tell Dave to come and act like it's just a coincidence, but not to sell it very well. It will seem like we were trying to set her up with him. Hehe!

We get to the Dot and Clare sits down with us.

"What's up guys?"

"Nothing," I say.

Luke says, "We just wanted to see our favorite girl." Luke and I are a quasi couple now. I'm the only girl he's slept with even though he's allowed to sleep with Clare and Maya too! We decided we want to keep our hookups "in house."

Just then, Dave walks in. "Mind if I pull up a chair?"

"Go ahead," great! Now he and Clare are positioned like me and Luke. Haha! Clare looks at us like we planned something and I shrug like I know nothing.

"How was your Friday night, Clare?"

"It was nice."

"Hot Date?"

"No. I had a movie night with Alli and Jenna." She answered the question slowly.

"So you don't have a boyfriend."

"No."

"Cool." She's confused now. Haha!

Becky's POV

The twins both tried to ask me out for tonight and then argued with each other as to who could take me to the movies, so I said I'd go with both of them, so they'd shut up. Seriously, I'm not a toy. Ugh!

I have to get ready. They're arriving soon.

I don't want them to get the wrong idea, so I stick with jeans and a turtleneck. No suggestion of flirtation. I put on a little makeup and do my hair, since I don't want to look like a bum and Luke is all like, "Hot Date?"

"No. Just the movies with the twins."

"Who else is going?"

"Just the three of us."

"Are you playing them?" he teases.

"No!"

Seriously, why me?

Monday

Clare's POV

I have no idea what is going on in my life. I have one guy I like, but I don't know if he's ready for a relationship or if I'm ready even though I want us to be, and another guy who supposedly likes me out of nowhere, but he won't even tell me who he is and then there's Dave who we've been friends since forever and he never expressed any interest before. Maybe he's just bored. He has been single for a while.

I go to my locker and there's no secret admirer nonsense, well at least not yet. I get my books for my first class and then go to see Drew. I wonder what kind of mood he's in today. I get in the room and I see Luke in here with him. They grin at me, and I lock the door. Double the pleasure and double the fun! Drew kisses me and Luke starts stripping me of my clothes. They carry me to the couch and Luke kisses me and Drew attends to my breasts, kissing them, biting them, pinching my nipples.

They both start necking me and I grunt as Luke starts to rub my pussy. Drew takes his shirt off and ditches his pants. He kisses me roughly as Luke ditches his clothes as well. It isn't long before Drew offers me his dick. I bend over to suck him and Luke puts two fingers in my pussy. "FUCK! CLARE!" he hisses as I bob my head up and down.

Luke goes back and forth, driving me wild as he scratches my head. Drew stops me before he's ready to cum and he gets up, probably to get a condom. Luke keeps going until I cum, "Fuck! Luke!" and he offers me his dick. I suck him into my mouth and I maybe bob my head up and down twice when I feel strong hands on my hips.

Drew plunges into me and Luke repositions to kneel in front of me. "You nasty little slut," Drew hisses as he slaps my ass hard. "You just love dick don't you?" I do. He knows this. He spanks me, I assume until I'm nice and red, and then I hear their hands slap together. Silly boys. My moans and cries of pleasure are muffled by the cock in my mouth. I feel myself getting close when I feel a hand rubbing my clit. Drew rubs me until I cum and then he follows shortly afterwards. He gets up again, probably to throw the condom away. I was surprised when Luke pulled himself out of my mouth. "Lie on your back," he tells me. Drew hands him a condom and he puts it on. He pulls my legs to him and thrusts into me. "UGH! FUCK ME!"

"Gladly," he says with a smile as he pins me down by my shoulders and begins to hammer my pussy, driving hard and fast as I grunt and growl loudly. Drew offers me his dick to suck again and I get him nice and hard. Luke flips me over and they resume like before, fucking me while I'm on my hands and knees. Luke comes, and Drew fucks my face until he cums in my mouth.

I get a kiss on the cheek from both boys and they get dressed to head to class. I have to get there too, but I need to freshen up a bit, so I write myself a hall pass. I go to class and Dave is smiling at me. Tell me he doesn't know where I was just now. I smile weakly and focus on class. I don't get to my locker until lunch and there's a bag taped outside of it. I look in the bag and it's a teddy bear that says Be Mine. There's a note under the bear. "Just give me a chance. I'll be your guy."

"Why can't you just give me a name?" I snarl. This is probably going to go on all week.

Becky's POV

I just got a pillow in the shape of a heart that says, I'm yours. What the heck! I go to lunch and the twins want me to sit with them again. They need to find a girlfriend. Actually, they need to find two of them! Maybe they can find twin girls who are just as attached to the hip as they are.

I'm pretty sure neither of these boys would buy me a pillow, but I don't know who did.

I see them tabling at lunch to sell stuff. Maybe the person who bought me the pillow got it from here. Apparently, they only sell flowers and chocolates to students and they didn't sell pillows with cute sayings at all. So someone brought this in? I see Zig.

"Hey, Becky. What's with the pillow?"

"Oh this! I have a Secret Admirer."

"What is this? Middle school?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I hope for your sake, it's not one of the twins. They're both eyeing you right now."

I sigh. "Ugh!"

Tuesday

Clare's POV

I need to figure out who this is. I was thinking of rigging a camera in my locker. I don't know how to do that, so I ask Grace for advice.

"You have a Secret Admirer?" she asks me.

"Yes, and I need to catch him."

"I can hide a webcam in your locker if you'd like. It will take me a day though, since I need to go out an get one small enough."

"Sure, thanks!" I'll know tomorrow. Phew!

I go to my locker and Alli and Jenna are there. I say hi and open my locker. Taped to the door is a red rose. "At the dance, I will reveal myself. You'll know it's me. You're Secret Admirer."

Jenna snatches the rose. "You have a secret admirer?"

"I know. It's so ridiculous."

"You aren't excited," Alli asked me.

"I don't get why he can't just ask me out. I'm so confused right now. Every time I see a guy smile at me or say something, I wonder is that him, what's going on?"

Jenna laughs. "You'll find out on Friday."

I tell them I'm planting a camera in my locker tomorrow. "I can't handle the suspense. I hate suspense."

They laugh at me and we go to lunch.

Becky's POV

I need to do something about those twins. I saw them fighting over me after school. Are they serious? I got another note today attached to a rose this time. "I see you have more than one suitor. At the dance, you'll see that I'm the better man." Oh no! What if it is one of the twins?

I see Clare. "Who gave you the rose?"

"A secret admirer."

"You have one too! Seriously. These boys are so silly!"

"Maybe it's a prank," I suggest.

"Mine said something about unveiling himself at the dance," she tells me.

"Mine too!"

"Well, we can hang out there together until whatever this is manifests. That is, if I don't catch him first."

"You're gonna catch him?"

"I'm planting a camera in my locker."

"I should try that!"

When I get home, I ask Luke if he knows how to plant a camera in a locker.

"Why?"

"Clare and I have secret admirers and we want to figure out who they are."

Luke says he'll ask Imogen to do it.

"Phew!" I'll know tomorrow.

Wednesday

Clare's POV

I open my locker for Grace, so she can plant the camera. She says she has one for Becky too! Haha! We will figure them out.

I go to class, careful not to disturb my locker. I go to Grace during lunch to see the video. Becky's with me. She pulls it up on the school computer and what! They're wearing ski masks! They leave a package in each of our lockers. I go to open mine. I get a nice trinket and a note on the bottom. "Patience is a virtue. Until Friday Milady." Damn it!

Becky got a similar note and gift.

They must have seen Grace planting the camera. I thought the hall was empty, but I did hear whistling. I hear it again. Dave? Why?

I go wig shopping after school. Luke had an away game today which is why he crashed my Drew time on Monday. Alli is with me.

"How did the camera turn out?"

"He wore a mask." She's laughing at me. "Very funny!"

"I think it's cute. Maybe it will be better than you think."

"It never is."

We settle on a black bob cut wig. I like it. It's edgy. We get some new makeup from Sephora and it's time to head home for dinner.

Thursday

Drew's POV

I hope Clare doesn't kill me for this. She's been angsty about her Secret Admirer all week. I can't believe she tried to use a camera. I had Tris as a go between anyway, but I wasn't sure if he'd crack under her interrogation, so when Imogen called me, I told Tristan to wear a mask. His brother has plenty of hockey masks lying around the garage

I got her an extra good gift today and I suggested Zig step it up as well. We'll make them happy, tomorrow, I hope.

I give the gift to Tristan and I head for class.

Zig's POV

I got Becky a pair of earrings from the mall. They weren't too expensive and they're real diamonds. I never got Tori real anything. I scratched off the price sticker and put them in a mini gift bag. I give them to Tristan and then I go catch up with Miles and Chewy.

Tristan's POV

I had to explain to Simpson why I was wearing a ski mask yesterday. I think he thought I was going to go on a rampage. He laughed when I told him I was delivering gifts for my friend as a secret admirer and the girl planted a camera in her locker to catch him. I have two different mask, so they don't deduce that their gifter is the same person. I use one mask to leave a box for Clare and the other mask to leave a gift for Becky. I just get my mask off and round the corner, when I see the twins talking to Becky. I hope they don't mess up Zig's plan. I gotta get to class.

Clare's POV

Who knows what's in my locker today? I open it and see a gift bag. Is that a necklace? I open it and it's a silver heart. The note says: I know this must be frustrating, but I hope it's worth it in the end.

Whoa! I think we're beyond little crush at this point. It's a beautiful necklace. I just hope I don't break the heart of whomever gave it to me.

I check with Becky to see what she got and she got diamond earrings. They must be working together, but who would do that for me and her? I try to think of the guys I see hanging out together a lot, and nothing comes to mind. The twins are always together, but no way they bought me this necklace. Dallas is often with Dave, but I can't see Dallas getting me a necklace or Becky earrings.

I see Miles and Chewy together, but Miles is with Grace and I think Chewy's gay. The necklace is so personal. It makes me think of Drew, but who would be Becky's admirer in that case. If it were Drew, it would be both easier and harder. I already know how I feel about him, but that makes it all so much more heartbreaking in the end.

I don't even know what I want this all to be, and I have little say in the matter anyway.

Becky's POV

Jewelry? I thought this might have been one of the Ice Hounds playing fun and games, but I think this is serious. I was kind of hoping Zig was behind this, but he doesn't seem like one who would buy me jewelry, especially when we're not even together. I don't remember him getting Tori anything like this, but who could my secret admirer be?


	14. Let Love in

**Chapter 13: Let Love in**

Friday

Drew's POV

I'm picking up Clare to the dance. I asked her to go as my friend, so hopefully, she doesn't suspect anything. I tell her that Imogen asked me to play a couple of songs with WhisperHug, so she doesn't get suspicious when I disappear during the dance. I hope this all goes well. We even got Owen to agree to play with us, so we get these songs just right.

I just have to make it through today like everything's normal between me and Clare. Game Face, ON!

Owen's POV

I couldn't believe it when Drew told me he was her secret admirer. I told him to ask her out, not orchestrate some crazy charades, but he was always one for a show, so I hope she likes it. She better. I'm performing at a high school dance, and they're not even paying me.

Becky's POV

I agreed to go to the dance with the twins, but I told them we are under no uncertain terms doing anything other than having a few dances and they are not to fight over me. They agreed with this look like they'd just fight at home instead. Seriously! I don't get these two.

Dallas's POV

I don't know why I'm taking Stacey to the dance. This is really just a hook up situation, but she seemed to think we should go together. Fine, but she can't get mad if I play the field while I'm there. I'm a true player!

Clare's POV

I'm nervous about this dance. We all had been planning to meet up afterwards, but that was before this secret admirer business turned up. I don't know if I'll be in a frisky mood after this dance. I might be in an eat marshmallows and sit on my couch mood instead. Well, I'll figure that out later. Alli, Jenna and I are all getting ready together at my house and the boys are picking us up from there.

Maybe they can help me get my head on straight. That means, I'd actually have to tell them about what's been going on. I don't know if I can do that. I think Jenna would be okay with it, but Alli almost certainly would not be.

Zig's POV

I think I got this. Well, I hope I do. I have my guitar tuned, everything packed for tonight and Dave said I got this down! Well, he better be right or else I'm going to make an ass of myself in front of everyone and possibly traumatize Becky for life or at least for the rest of her senior year.

I check with the others and they say they're all ready. We're doing a sound check with Connor and then we just hang out until it's time.

Imogen's POV

This is so adorable. I know Clare was pissed when her camera idea didn't work, but it will be worth it in the end. It's about time Drew and Clare figured out that they're head over heals for each other. I see the way she smiles when he approaches her and the way he shivers under her touch. No amount of hookups or kinky threesomes can mask that.

Alli's POV

I just got to Clare's house with Jenna. She lets us in. She just got out of the shower and is still wearing a robe. I notice her hair's mostly grown back, but she still rather wear a wig. I guess she can't have a bad hair day that way.

We change into our clothes. I went with a red dress and Jenna's in pink. Clare's in a classic black dress and I like the wig she has to go with it. It's almost Mia Wallace like but more youthful.

"Ready to meet your secret admirer?"

"Nope!"

"What?" said Jenna. "You couldn't wait before."

She shows us the necklace. "Whoa! He's really into you."

"And what if I'm not into him?"

"You don't think it's Drew?" Jenna asks her.

"I don't know. He's been acting normal. Dave's been flirting with me left and right, and Drew said we should go out tonight as friends. He never put a label on it before. We just went out."

Whoa! Dramabomb. "Well, just enjoy the night. It might work out better than you think."

I'm glad I have a normal relationship with Leo. Even Jenna has a normalish relationship with Connor.

We do hair, makeup, nail check and we get our shoes on. We do one picture just us girls and then, our guys are here. Helen and Glen are going out to dinner, so they're dressed up too.

Leo looks so good in a suit. He fussed with me about wearing one. I didn't want him looking like a turkey.

Drew kisses Clare on the cheek and she turns red. It's cute. We take our pictures, and it's time to go.

"This suit itches," Leo complains.

"You look good in it."

"Does your dress itch?"

"No, but I can barely breathe in it. Pain is the price we pay for beauty."

"You can't be serious."

"She's right," Jenna adds. "If it were easy, everyone would be pretty." Haha! The four of us are in Connor's car. Clare and Drew rode on their own.

Clare's POV

I wore the necklace my admirer gave me. I'll have to give it back if this doesn't work. I couldn't keep it otherwise. Drew says nice necklace, like he knows nothing about it. Crap! Well, I'm giving it back then.

We get there, and he kisses my lips. "You look gorgeous."

"Thanks."

He takes my hand and we go inside.

The decorations are really nice. Tristan did a great job. I think Chewy helped him. Maybe they'll get together. Who knows? Drew and I are dancing when something bumps me. I look and all I see is a scrap of paper. "Be here at 9:30, and you'll see me. S.A." Really! I missed him again. Well, Drew didn't drop this. He's right in front of me. Oh bother!

Becky comes up to me a couple of minutes later with a similar note. I still don't quite get what is supposed to be happening. Luke and Imogen come by and steal me and Drew respectively. Maybe I do just need some time to chill with friends right now. I'm all stressed out.

Maya's POV

I'm dancing with Zig right now. "Don't be nervous," I tell him. "She's going to love it."

"I hope so."

The twins are both dancing with Becky. They are good at distracting her, which is why she didn't see me leave the note.

I see Grace and Miles. She looks gorgeous. "I love your dress." It matches the highlights in her hair.

"Thanks."

Miles looks good in a suit as always. I was surprised he had any, since he fled his house. He must have noticed me staring because he said, "I sent Chewy and Tristan to retrieve my clothes." Good. He shouldn't go back in that house. They're crazy.

I check the time. "Zig, we got sound check." We go and Connor makes sure everything's as it should be. I dance with Chewy for a bit. He's going on about some Japanese game show. He's so weird, but it's funny. I want Owen to be here, but he can't be seen until we perform. Clare might know something's up if she sees him at a high school dance, and she'll grill him.

Drew's POV

Clare hasn't said much to me tonight. I hope this all works. I look at the time. "I gotta go get ready to perform."

"Well, I'm sure you'll be great." She gives me a good luck kiss, and I'm off.

We sneak in Owen from the back entrance and and we have everything we need. I had to learn this song on bass, which was not the most natural instrument for me to be playing. I'm also playing Adam's guitar, which is kind of nerve-racking. We send Dave out to announce us. Clare might have a heart attack.

"Hey everyone," we hear him announce. "So WhisperHug has a special performance lined up, dedicated to two love ladies who know exactly who they are." It's 9:29. The curtain closes. Time to go. Dave goes and motions to us. We all come out on stage. Dave puts his mike back and walks off.

Clare's POV

It's about 9:30. Seeing no one in the crowd looking at me, I'm guessing my secret admirer is back stage. Dave just came out. If he serenades me right now, I might not make it. Wait, he's announcing WhisperHug. Drew said he was performing with them. Is he …? The curtain just closed. Dear God I hate cliffhangers. It opens again and…

Becky's POV

I don't see the twins anywhere. Please don't tell me they're behind this. I might pass out. Wait the curtain's opening.

Drew and Zig are out stage with Imogen and Maya. Maya starts playing her cello.

[Drew backs up Zig while he's rapping; Imogen and Maya back up Drew when he's singing and ZIg backs up Imogen and Maya when they're singing the chorus, hence the parenthesis]

Zig:

Uh, Ay, Ay

Uh, Would you be my girl?

Would you be my,

(Would you be my girlfriend?)

Uh, Ay, Yeah

Check it

He don't want you like I want you believe me boo I been told

He don't appreciate you, ma, I can tell by the way he hold you

He don't love you like I do love you

He don't squeeze you like I squeeze

I'll make your neck pop back and in fact I'll buckle your knees (hey)

Okay, baby what's it gon' take for you to be my lady (tell me right now)

I hear your friends say you should

Your parents tell you what's good

Your lil' sista' keep yellin' Ziggy, I wish you would

But you hesitatin debatin' whether or not it's real

I ain't shootin game, boo, I'm just tellin you how I feel

I'm diggin everything about you

Your hips an' the way the swing

I hate to see you leave boo, but love to see you walk away

I'll be your personal shrink boo I care what ya think

I bought the Bentely in pink cuz my dough in sync

So tell ya man bye bye and tell 'em you're long (gone)

Ain't no needin' wait up you done found you another (home)

(woo)

Drew:

I don't know why you care (why you thinkin' bout it mamma?)

He doesn't even know you're there

'Cause he don't love your eyes (no)

And he don't love your smile (no)

Girl you know that ain't fair (c'mon)

Imogen and Maya:

In the middle of the night

Is he gonna be by your side?

Or will he run and hide?

(You don't know cause things ain't clear)

And baby when you cry

Is he gonna stand by your side?

Does the man even know you're alive?

(I got an idea)

Drew:

Why don't you be my girlfriend

I'll treat you good (I'll treat you good girl)

I know you hear your friends when they say you should

'Cause if you were my girlfriend

I'd be your shining star

The one to show you where you are

Girl you should be my girlfriend

Does he know what you feel (he know what you feel?)

Are you sure that it's real yeah (are you sure?)

Does he ease your mind (no)

Or does he break your stride?

Did you know that love could be a shield yeah

Imogen and Maya

In the middle of the night (ohhh)

Is he gonna be by your side? (no no - no)

Or will he run and hide?

(You don't know cause things ain't clear)

And baby when you cry (ooohh)

Is he gonna stand by your side? (no no)

Does the man even know you're alive?

(I got an idea listen girl)

Drew:

So won't you be my girlfriend (yeah yeah)

I'll treat you good (I'll treat you good girl)

I know you hear your friends when they say you should, baby

'Cause if you were my girlfriend (uh uh uh uh)

I'd be your shining star (I'd be the one to shine for ya, girl)

The one to show you where you are (Check it, ah ah ah ah ah ah)

Girl you should be my girlfriend

Zig:

I need a fiance cute as Beyonce

Ghetto like Da Brat

Ready to scrap when I say

The talents of Alicia, my fault Ms. Keys

I take the hips off Trina

The lips off Eve

I put ya so high on a pedestal, it might make ya nose bleed

So much ice around ya ankles, and watch ya toes freeze

What's wrong, ma? Ya man ain't bringing ya joy?

Don't trip flip ya scrip to a country boy

Now c'mon

Drew:

Ever since I saw your face

Nothing in my life has been the same

I walk around just saying your name

Without you my world would end, yeah

(I've searched around this whole damn place

And everything says you were meant to be)

My girlfriend... oh

(Hey girl)

Why don't you be my girlfriend (yeah)

I'll treat you good (uh)

I know you hear your friends when they say you should

(I know you hear your friends when they say you should)

'Cause if you were my girlfriend (my girlfriend)

I'd be your shining star (be your shining star yeah)

The one to show you where you are

Zig:

Girl you should be my girlfriend (you make my heart sing)

Ahh... (uh uh uh uh) you make my heart sing

Ahh... you make my heart sing

Ahh... (uh uh uh uh) my baby, baby, yeah you make my heart sing

Ahh... girl you should be my girlfriend (would you be my)

Girl you should be my girlfriend (would you be my girl)

Girl you should be my girlfriend (would you be my)

Girl you should be my girlfriend…

Clare's POV

I think I'm floored right now. I don't know if I want to kiss Drew or slap him for getting me all riled up for a whole week! Well, the moment of truth is now. He jumped off the stage and walked right up to me, looking gorgeous as always. As soon as his hands touch mine, I grab him and kiss him. His hands find my waist, and I don't want to let him go. I think he know's this is a yes. Well, the cheering crowd does anyway.

Zig's POV

I find Becky and before I can ask her for real, she throws her arms around my neck and my lips crash onto hers. I've been wanting to do this since New Years. It's a good thing that Owen's performing the next song, since I'm not ready to go back onstage yet.

Alli's POV

AW! That was so awesome. I can't believe Zig can rap. Connor better have that on video. I go to check and I see Connor with the school camera. I go to Jenna. "Why didn't you tell me what they were up to?"

"Cause, Connor didn't tell me anything."

We look at him. "Hey, I just found out today."

Jenna purses her lip. "Well, alright."

Leo comes up to me. "Wasn't that just adorable?" I say to him.

"Yeah, it was cute." He sounds so unromantic right now. His loss. Love is in the air.

I see Owen take the stage. What?

Owen's POV

Well, the crowd is calming down somewhat. Time for me to go on. I get on the stage and my keyboard is ready for me. I set up the mike and it's time to go.

When you feel it in your body

You found somebody who makes you change your ways

Like hanging with your crew

Said you act like you're ready

But you don't really know

And everything in your past - you wanna let it go

I've been there, done it, fucked around

After all that - this is what I found

Nobody wants to be alone

If you're touched by the words in this song

Then baby...

No One's POV

While Owen is performing with Maya and Imogen, Zig gets a chance to dance with his new girlfriend.

ZIg's POV

I gotta go back on stage. I'd rather just hold Becky tonight, but I can't leave the band hanging. "I have to finish my set," I tell her, reluctantly. She kisses me and says she'll be right here. She wants to hear the whole story when I come back.

Drew's POV

I finally got my girl in my arms. She's been in my arms plenty of times, but she's mine now. It's different, a good different. We spent most of the song making out. Now I think it's question answer time.

"So why didn't you just ask me out?"

"I thought about it, but I wanted to do something special. I wanted you to know I was all in."

"Did you have Dave flirt with me to keep me confused?" She finally gets it. Hehe! I can be sneaky too!

"Yeah, and I had Tristan leave the gifts, and we found out about the camera when Becky asked Luke to get her a camera too."

"So who all was in on this?"

"Connor did the AV stuff, and the twins flirted with Becky all week to keep her confused too. Everything else was just the usual suspects. Simpson knew though, because he caught Tristan in a hockey mask and freaked out. I think he thought Tris was going to go on a rampage or something."

She laughed at that. "Well, you set the bar pretty high if you ever propose."

"Crap, I didn't think about that."

"I'll expect at least one elephant."

"I'll get you two."

WhisperHug is playing "Suit and Tie" right now. After that came "Howl," by Florence and the Machine with Imogen taking the lead. Clare doesn't know it, but I'm going back on stage for their finale, because I haven't surprised her enough for today.

Clare's POV

Nothing could ruin this moment. I have what I always wanted and what's funny is a year ago, I didn't think I wanted him at all. Even after our first time, I was naive enough to think I could just walk away. I don't ever want to walk away from him again. I don't know if I could. I love him.

Alli's POV

Leo's been tense all night. "Is there something wrong?"

"Everything's fine," he says tersely. I hate his mood swings. I just leave it this time. I don't want an argument. We're dancing and when he turns me, I see Drew holding Clare. They're so happy in that moment. I wish Leo and I were right now. He snorts. I look at him, but he doesn't say anything. He just turns me again. Whatever!

Leo says he has to go to the bathroom. Finally, I can take a breather. Jenna comes up to me. "Are you alright?"

"Leo's just grouchy and I don't even know why."

"Has he been all night?"

"No, actually. Not really." Yes he has.

We go to chat for a while, since Leo's away and Dave asks me how my night's going.

"It's alright. How's yours?"

"Hilarious. Drew had me hit on Clare all week to keep her confused, so when she saw me on stage, I think she was about to pass out because she thought I was her secret admirer."

I start laughing. That is pretty funny. "What's so funny?" It's Leo.

"Oh Dave was just explaining his role in today's charade." I think its hilarious.

"Can we go now?"

"I guess." I go to get my coat and he's grumbling about something. "Am I missing something."

"No why?"

"You've been really cranky and I don't know what's going on."

He just keeps walking. Ugh! We're in the hallway and he finally says, "how long did you wait before chatting up your ex?"

"What? He just came over to talk to me and Jenna."

"He's not Jenna's ex."

"We go to school together. He's going to be around until I graduate."

He glares at me. We're on our way out when he says, "You don't need to socialize with him."

"You can't tell me who to socialize with. I don't tell you who to talk to."

"None of my exes are in the country."

"So. There are plenty of girls in this country, and I don't say, you can't talk to them."

He grabs my arm to pull me out. I wasn't expecting that and I shriek as I fell to the ground. "Get up," he hisses at me. I don't think I want to leave with him right now. I do get up, but when I tell him I think we're done for the night. He loses it. He lunges at me.

Dave's POV

"I don't think Leo's good for Alli," Jenna says to me.

"Why not?"

"He's put his hands on her before."

"What!" He looked angry. I ran out to try and catch up with them and I see him, pinning her to the wall and it does not look romantic at all. "Hey, get the hell away from her." I ran to her and I see her face looking red like he slapped her. He sees me, and he's bigger, but I get in between them.

"Why don't you try hitting a man instead of your 17 year old girlfriend?" He snarls at me and when he lunges at me I kick him in the stomach. "I suggest you leave before I call the cops." He takes off like the punk he is.

"Are you okay?"

"I am now," she says weakly. I take her to Simpson and show him what happened to her face.

They contact security which caught him in the parking lot, trying to get a cab. He's going to the lockup for the night.

We're alone at the moment. I'm not very happy with her. Actually, I'm pretty angry. "How could you stay with someone like that? What the hell were you thinking?"

"He said he'd change."

"You believed that. You're smarter than that Alli."

"I didn't know what to do."

"You should have done something. I know your parents aren't the best, but you could have told Simpson, or my dad, or me. I know we broke up and everything, but I never would have let him near you if I knew." She looks ready to cry. "Don't cry on me now. Let's get you to the nurse." She checked Alli's face and it wasn't as bad as it first looked. They did take pictures though for evidence.

I asked her if she wanted to talk about it and she just said she wanted to forget, so I took her to the dance floor and tried to keep her distracted. "You do look lovely in your dress."

"Thank you," she said weakly.

Owen takes the stage and he starts singing, "U don't have to Call." I find it ironic that I'm dancing to this song with my ex.

I definitely didn't expect to have her in my arms again. It's nice though. I've missed her, not that I was ever going to tell her.

Alli's POV

Dave's right. I should have gotten rid of Leo a long time ago. I wish I never brought that idiot with me from France, but he's finally gone. Simpson said this might be enough to deport him. Wouldn't that be nice. I was surprised by how mad Dave got that I didn't come to him. We didn't exactly end on the best terms. It hardly seemed appropriate to go to my ex and say, help my new boyfriend has issues. It does feel nice though to have him holding me now.

I see Drew walking out without Clare. Why do I get the impression he's up to something? A couple of minutes later, Zig takes the mic and says, "Thank you all for listening. We got one more song for you." Of course, Drew is on stage. What the heck? Is he gonna propose now? Also, what took them so long to get together in the first place?

Maya starts on the cello and Imogen hits the drums. Zig starts singing "Mirrors." Dave is watching me as we dance, I can feel his gaze. I wonder what he's thinking right now.

Grace's POV

Miles smells good. This has been a great dance. I was excited when Imogen told me what was going on. I almost spoiled it. I'm glad I didn't. I'm also glad I have Miles in my arms right now. I know he's going through a rough time right now. He had to get a protective order against his dad to make sure he didn't get shipped away somewhere while the trial's going on.

WhisperHug is done. What an awesome show! They get their round of applause and they're free for the night. They all find their significant others immediately.

Becky's POV

Finally. That was the longest hour of my life. Zig takes me in his arms and we kiss again. "So what prompted you to do all of this instead of just asking me out?"

He smiles. "Well, it was Drew's idea because he wanted to ask out Clare and I wanted to ask you out, but I wasn't sure if we knew each other well enough yet, so this gave me a month for us to get to know each other better."

"And the twins?"

"Hehe. They were just a red herring."

"How did you know about the camera?"

"Your brother."

"That rat!"

"You wouldn't have caught me anyway. Tristan was delivering the gifts, and Maya and Imogen were in charge of making sure you didn't see him."

I shook my head. "I should have known it was a conspiracy. At first, I thought the Ice Hounds were just trolling me."

He kissed me, and the week of confusion was well worth it.


	15. Lots of Love Right Now

**Chapter 14: Lots of Love Right Now**

Imogen's POV

Tonight is going to be awesome. I have an empty house since my Mom is with her husband and my half-siblings are all at their Aunt Berta's for the weekend. Conveniently, the beds in our house are on wheels, so Luke and I made a massive bed. We tied them together by the frame to avoid any accidents.

The girls are having a sleepover at my house and the boys are allegedly all sleeping at the Milligan's house. Of course, Audra had to call Mrs. Milligan to confirm, so they're driving Tris, Chewy, and Miles over there for this supposed guys' night and then sneaking out to come to my place.

I notice Luke keeps looking to the right. Aw! Aren't his sister and Zig cute. "He better keep his hands to himself," Luke growls.

"Simmer down, Luke. She's allowed to have fun too."

"Like hell she is."

Of course, big brother mode. The night ends, and Clare takes Drew's car to drive me and Maya to my place and Luke and Owen take their cars to get Becky home, and I guess Zig is going to guys night too.

I see Dave taking Alli home. I wonder what happened to Leo.

Alli's POV

Dave hasn't said much on the whole ride. We get to my house and he notices my parents' cars are gone.

"They went out of town, a romantic weekend," I tell him.

He opens my door for me and when I get out, he crashes his lips onto mine. I throw my arms around his neck and I'm pinned to his car. My legs wrap around his waist, and I break the kiss to ask him if he wants to come inside. He nods and he carries me into my house. I fumble with the keys and as soon as I get the door open he pushes me inside and kisses me again. We stumble out of our clothes as we get to my bedroom and we fall on the bed. We don't say anything. I don't know what words I would say if I had control of my tongue right now. He kisses me all over and spends extra times on my face, kissing me where Leo backhanded me earlier.

I hand him a condom from my drawer and he puts it on. Before he enters me, he says, "I never stopped loving you Al." What do I say to that?

He pushes his way into me and I growl. "OH GOD!" His lips hit my neck and he thrusts. "UGH! DAVE" His arms snake under my back, and his kisses me like the room is on fire and my hips are meeting his as we become one. "Dave, OH GOD Please!" He goes a little faster, but not as much as I want from him.

"Let's take our time with this," he hisses in my ear as he pulls me on top of him. He folds his legs under me and I'm rocking against him as our lips are locked. We're going to be going at this for a while. I don't know what will happen when this moment ends. Dave doesn't either. Let's see how long we can keep it going.

Owen's POV

I got Tristan, Miles Chewy in my car. Luke has Drew and Zig in his. I think Luke's probably threatening Zig about treating Becky right. They both might be actually. It can't be easy for Drew to see Adam's girl with someone else, but it's time. Well, I hope Becky isn't too much like her brother because if she and Zig start fooling around with other people, not to mention just each other, Luke's gonna freak. I don't even know what I would do if I had a little sister in an open relationship. Katie would kill me and Maya and Drew if she knew anything.. I don't even know what Jake would do. He might be mad that he dated Clare at the wrong time. Imogen's the oldest, so she can do whatever.

Well, we're almost at my house. I just gotta freshen up and change and I'll be ready for a long night.

Maya's POV

We all decided to shower at Imogen's since we have plenty of time before the boys will be here. I see Clare in a sexy black lingerie outfit which I'm sure Drew will love. She says she has a purple one for actual Valentine's day. I ask her how shocked was she when we performed. She said that using Dave as a red herring and then having him come on stage was particularly cruel. She thought she was going to have to turn him down after a serenade from him. Imogen snickers. "Yeah, I arranged the Dot thing to add extra confusion." Clare gave her a look and then we all were laughing. We talk about our nights. My favorite song to play was actually Mirrors. That song was written for a jam session, so I could do a lot with my cello.

"I still can't believe Zig learned to rap for that song. That was awesome," Clare said.

"Dave taught him, which is how he got in on the surprise," Imogen pointed out. "He and Alli left together tonight."

"I'm glad she's done with Leo," Clare said. "He wasn't a good boyfriend." I don't ask her why because she changed the subject. "How cute was Becky when your set ended? That must have been the longest hour for her."

We keep chatting until we're done talking. The boys still aren't here. Imogen decides to start the night early and she kisses Clare. Clare kisses her back and then starts kissing her neck. I want to play too. I start kissing Clare's neck and my hands find her breasts. She moans against Imogen as I rub them, and she hisses when I bite her shoulder. We take turns kissing and groping each other and we have a lot of time for foreplay before the boys get here. Girls tend to be better at that sort of thing.

Luke's POV

Let's go get our girls. Drew just came out of the shower. He and Owen were all sweaty from being under the stage lights. I wasn't on stage, so I'm fine. Just some more deodorant for good measure, and I brush my teeth just in case. Owen's finally ready. "Chill, Bro. I had to order pizza and bribe my brother and his friends with beer so they'd keep their mouths shut. Somehow, Tristan learned the cash value in keeping confidences. He used to do that shit for free."

I chuckle, not surprising Tristan's learning to hustle. I mean, look at who his brother is. We get in Owen's car and go.

Tristan's POV

Miles is on the phone with Grace and Zig is chatting up Becky. I guess it's just me and Chewy until the pizza arrives.

Chewy seems uncomfortable. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just sick of always being the third wheel. Somehow I am, even when Grace isn't here."

"Well, we might be stuck with each other for a while, now that Zig's with Becky."

"I can think of worse things." We go to watch tv, and I notice he sits next to me when he could have his own chair. I ask him if he has his eyes on any girls, and he says no. He struck out on all of them.

"Who did you ask?"

"Every single girl. I thought sheer volume would work."

"You might want to try waiting until you find someone interesting."

"None of the girls interested me."

"None at all? That's a lot of girls."

"I know. It makes me think there's something wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you."

"Then why don't I find any girls interesting like Miles. He's had three girlfriends this year alone and Zig's on his second girlfriend."

"Maybe you don't like girls." I blurt out.

"How could I not like …?"

I kissed him, maybe it was the beer. Maybe it wasn't. He doesn't slap me which is a start. I pull back before he does. "Interesting?"

"Actually, it was."

I kiss him again. He kisses me back this time. Maybe being stuck with Chewy will be fun after all.

We keep kissing, ignoring what's on the tv until the doorbell rings. "Stupid pizza guy," I mumble. Usually I'm happy when he's early. Not today! I go to pay and tip him, so he'll gtfo.

Miles and Zig must have heard the bell because they're off the phone now.

Drew's POV

I don't even know what to make of my relationship with Clare. We have sex once and say that's it. We have sex again over six months later and say, let's just play for now, and now that she's my girlfriend, we're about to have an orgy. Somehow, this is all working. I wonder what will happen come March when we know what schools we got into? Well, I can worry about that later. For now, let's just enjoy the good times.

We get to Imogen's house, and Luke has her spare key. We go inside and the girls must be upstairs in the bed. We get there and they started without us, big surprise. Both Clare and Maya are necking Imogen who has her eyes closed. She looks quite pleased with herself. I think they heard Owen grunt because they all look up.

"Nice of you to finally join us," Clare sasses at me, looking very sexy. I take off my shoes and kneel in front of her. The girls strip me very quickly. They take on Luke and Owen next and Clare crashes her lips on mine. She straddles me and I can barely make out someone getting her bra off and going for her nipples. I see girl's hands; they must be Maya's because I hear Imogen tussling with Luke. Owen gets behind Maya and the party has officially started.

Maya's POV

I love the feeling of Clare's breasts in my hands. I can't figure out how Drew ever lets them go. I'm a bit distracted right now, by Owen's fingers in me. "UGH OWEN!"

Clare's moaning for me as I grope her and I can still hear her even though she's making out with Drew. She's also beginning to grind against him. I also like watching her get pounded. This is going to be great. "FUCK! OWEN"

"Not yet," he hisses as he pinches my nipple. "You're so impatient."

"Jerk," I growl.

"You love it."

Luke's POV

Imogen's sucking me right now. Fuck yeah. I see her also stroking Owen at the same time. "SHIT!" he growls. I don't think they've ever fooled around before. I know I haven't gotten with Maya yet. I really want to fuck her silly tonight. I bet Katie would die if she found out her baby sister was all grown up and in an orgy. Damn, she grew up sexy in this past year.

"FUCK!" she moans as Owen started licking her pussy from behind. Drew's now eating Clare and Maya is sucking him.

"DREW! OH GOD!" Clare hisses. Immy starts stroking me and she sucks Owen into her mouth. I think they're trying to make a circle. I lie down and Clare finds me with her mouth and I start eating Imogen's pussy. I don't know how long we can keep this up, but it feels really nice, also very hard to focus.

"FUCK!" I would be screaming if I could be heard right now. Clare has all of me in her mouth. I think she could keep going if I had a bigger dick. Mine's a decent size, but she's taking me with ease.

Her hand is pumping me quickly but her mouth has let up on me a bit. Now, she's licking the head and that feels fucking good. I don't have too much longer until I cum. I grunt against Imogen as I suck on her clit. I wonder if I can get her to come first. Let's find out. I shove two of my fingers in her and fuck her with them hard. She starts bucking against me. I don't let up until I feel her clamping down on me, then I suck on her clit as hard as I can until she finally gushes for me. I don't last much longer and I cum in Clare's mouth. She swallows me, which must not have been too easy since we're kind of sideways, but she pops me out of her mouth and I roll on my back.

Clare's POV

"FUCK! DREW! OH! FUCK!" I'm pretty close as well. I got pretty riled up playing with Maya and Imogen beforehand and all I need is a little more from him. Oh God, he has two of his fingers in me. "OH MY FUCKING GOOOOOOOODDD!" I start gushing all over him. He actually slows down and licks me clean instead of driving me into a frenzy like he usually would. "I want you to last all night," he says to me as I tremble in recovery.

It's only a couple of minutes before everyone else is satisfied and we all figure out what we're doing next.

Jenna's POV

I was making out with Connor at the school for a while in the AV room. The downside is he has to stay late after everything to put back equipment, but the plus side is we always get time to make out with no one else around. He drives me to Alli's house, since that's where I live now and I notice a car in front. "Isn't that Dave's?" he says to me.

"I think it is."

Connor walks me to my door, where we see strewn clothes pretty much everywhere. They didn't make it very long before they went for it. I tiptoe to my room and go to sleep.

Miles POV

Meatlovers is awesome. We got pizza, beer, everything dudes need, well other than our girls, but this is what happens when you don't have a car. Zig and I have been carrying all of the conversation. I notice Tristan and Chewy have both been pretty quiet.

"Am I missing something?"

"No," they both say. I obviously am, but they won't spill the beans yet. Maybe Zig knows. I'll ask him later.

Becky's POV

ZZZZZZZZZZ

Grace's POV

I miss sleeping next to Miles. It was only for about a week, but he's very cuddly. Maybe I can have him over again the next time my dad is out of town. For now, I'll have to settle for sleeping in this sweatshirt that I stole from him.

Dave's POV

Something changed tonight. I've never had a kiss with Alli that was anything like this before. Her lips are familiar, but everything about this moment feels different. Our kisses use to seem rushed and frantic, like we were racing to get somewhere and now I feel like we have all of the time in the world, and we should take as much of it as we can.

Clare's POV

I feel Drew's hands on my hips as he pulls me close. "I want you," he hisses into my ear. I grab a tic tac and put it in my mouth. I give him one too. I can't imagine orgies being good for your breath. I see Luke eyeing Maya and as soon as he gets hard again, he puts on a condom and beckons her to come to him. She crawls to him and he grabs her hips and pulls her in front of him. He thrusts into her from behind, filling her quickly as she shrieks, "FUCK!" He kisses her gently as he begins to buck his hips intently. "OH FUCK LUKE!" Maya hisses as she breaks the kiss. Her hisses turn to shrills and screams. "OH FUCK! OH FUCK! OH FUCK!" I'm so busy watching her get pounded that I don't notice Drew when he puts his hands on my hips. It's only when he thrusts into me do I react.

"FUCK!" He's all of the way in me and he kisses my shoulder. He pauses. I want him. "Drew please."

"Please what, Baby!"

"FUCK ME!"

"As you wish." He grabs my hips and starts to thrust, hard. I love it on my hands and knees. There's something wanton and primal about it that I find arousing.

"UGH! OH GOD! OH GOOOODDDDD!" I hiss and cry out as he fills me quickly just to slowly pull out of me. "UGH!"

I see Imogen riding Owen. "OH FUCK!" he growls as he seems to have trouble keeping up with her. She is riding him very aggressively. Her hips are like an engine.

I find watching the other couples going at it very stimulating. Luke has Maya on her back now and they are necking as he pounds her. Owen and Immy changed positions too. She has her ankles on his shoulders and he's drilling her. "FUCK! OWEN!"

Owen's POV

Imogen is kind of crazy, but she's a lot of fun. She's like the rollercoaster that failed the safety check. I think she was trying to choke me when she was riding me earlier. It was actually kind of hot. "UGH!" I grunt as I slam into her. She likes it rough. She tould me so. She said hair pulling was fair game so I got her on all fours and grabbed onto her hair. I didn't pull that hard. I steadied my self with my other hand on her shoulder, but I gave her a decent tug. She growled and grunted and I might have smacked her ass a few times. I look over to Drew and Clare and he has her lying on her stomach and he's on top of her, pretty much fucking her into the mattress. She has her head turned to the side and looks all sexy as she growls and groans.

Maya's riding like right now and she's so close. I can hear it in her "OH! OH! OH! FUUUUUUCK!" she's spasming as she rides out her orgasm. Luke has his hands on her hips and he's plowing her. She keeps cumming until he's done too and then they both fall onto the bed.

I wonder who will be next. Imogen or Clare. Drew and I look at each other like it's a competition and I start fucking Imogen even harder. Drew out thought me on this one. He just started rubbing Clare's clit and she was cumming pretty quickly. He was soon to follow and collapsed on top of her. Imogen started shrieking and then she came for me. I came soon after her and we were all out for the count at the moment.

Zig's POV

After pizza, we all grab beers and we head upstairs. I ask Tristan if there are any guys on the horizon, and he looks at me like I'm crazy. Okay? Chewy starts talking about Cambodia for no apparent reason and Miles seems to be confused which is weird because he and Chewy practically speak their own language. I have no idea what I'm not getting, but there's something going on that doesn't make sense to me. When Tristan says something about getting water, I ask Chewy, "What's going on with Tristan?"

He says he has no idea. I ask Miles, and he says he was hoping I knew and when Tristan returns, he has no water and says he forgot that he was going to get some and he leaves again. What? Chewy is now talking about Zimbabwe and Miles whispers to me that Chewy talks about random countries he's never been to when he wants to avoid talking about something. So something did happen, but what is it?

Alli's POV

I've never felt closer to Dave than right now. I find myself with my arms around him and his around me, my lips are on his and my legs are locked around his waist. I grunt into the kiss as he begins to pick up speed. He flips me onto my back and my head dives into a pillow. His thrusts become faster and more frantic. I don't think he can wait much longer. I know I can't. "OH GOD DAVE!" He grunts as he hovers over me. "OH FUCK! OOOOOOHHHHH!" I lose it, spasming and shaking as he keeps going. He cums soon after I did and he falls on me. We lasted quite some time, and now I'm exhausted. He got up. He better not be leaving. I think he just went to throw the condom away. He comes back to bed, and I nestle next to him as I fall asleep.

Maya's POV

Right now is a water break. Imogen wisely got a case of water bottles, also time for an impromptu cuddle session. Clare and Owen look particularly adorable. Her head is buried in his chest and his eyes are closed. He has a chesire like grin on his face. I feel soft lips on my neck. It's Drew. Imogen is with Luke. She's rubbing his shoulders. "UGH! IMMY!"

Clare snickers. "Do you always sound like that when you get messages?"

"Sound like what?"

"Like she's sucking your dick."

Haha

I feel Drew's erection pressing into my back. Imogen gets up and goes to her closet. I wonder what she's looking for. She comes back with a strap-on and a purple dildo. She has her eye on Clare. Clare meets her gaze and straddles her, sliding the dildo into her. "HMMMM!" she murmurs to herself as Imogen begins to thrust. Clare's hands find her shoulders and she begins to grind her hips, riding her with a perfect tempo. She looks great on top.

Owen offers Clare his dick and she sucks him into her mouth, stroking him with one hand as she uses the other to keep herself balanced. I'm impressed with her ability to multitask. My view gets obstructed however, when I find myself in a tag-team. Drew has me in a reverse cowgirl position as Luke presents me with his cock. I suck him into my mouth. I moan against Luke as Drew drives his hips into me.

Drew's POV

God Maya is so tight! I can't help but grunt as she rides me. "FUCK! MAYA!" Her hips and mine find a rhythm and it is quite nice. My hands move up her smooth skin and find her engorged nipples. I flick them with my thumbs as I cup her breasts and knead them. I can hear her moaning as she strokes Luke.

"FUCK! DREW"

Imogen's POV

Clare is really fun to fuck. She moves her hips like a pro and she has this way of maintaining eye contact like you are all she can see. She can even maintain it with Owen's dick down her throat. She sucks all of him into her mouth, making him hiss out curse words. "FUCK! CLARE!" He loses it, spilling his seed in her mouth as he falls on the bed. I get Clare on her back and start to pound her.

"UGH! IMMY FUCK ME!" she cries out; I love hearing her beg. My hands grip her shoulders and I fuck her hard and fast, staring into her perfect eyes as I have her. Her back arches for me as she growls and grunts. "OH GOD! OH GOD!" Her OH GODs got faster and higher pitched until she finally lost it and started to cum for me. I press my lips to her, kissing her gently as I keep going. The great thing about taking her with a strap-on is that I can just keep going. It isn't long before she cums again.

I hear Luke grunting loudly. He's probably losing it or about to. He's done. I can hear Maya shrilling as Drew pounds her. "FUCK! FUCK!" I hear Maya give one more shriek and then she's quiet. Drew grunts a few more times and he's done too. Clare's like an energizer bunny. Her hips keep meeting mine.

Clare's POV

She's already made me cum twice but I want more. "FUCK IMMY!" She's like a jack hammer and I can't resist it. I just feel an unrelenting stream of pleasure as she pounds me. I pull her into a hungry kiss, mashing my lips on hers, biting on her lip, my nails digging into her back. She flips me so I'm on my hands and knees, pounding me like there's no tomorrow. "OH GOD! OH GOD!OOOOHHH!"

Owen's POV

Watching them fuck is electrifying. It's like they're a lock and key. Imogen is an aggressive top and Clare is a really slutty bottom. She grabs Clare's shoulders, almost holding onto her neck ans she fucks one more orgasm out of her, causing her to collapse on the bed. Imogen leaves the room, probably to clean her toy which is covered in Clare juice at the moment. She looks out of breath, and who can blame her. She just took quite a pounding. A big smile covers her face.

I find Maya and pull her near me. I kiss her neck. She moans as I cup her breast in my hand. She turns to me and we start making out.

Luke's POV

I got pretty hard watching Clare take it from Imogen. Immy comes back and she kisses me roughly. While I'm sticking my tongue down her throat, Drew is putting on another condom and he grabs a hold of Imogen's hips. He guides himself into her, causing her to grunt against me as he begins to move his hips. Nice, Drew! Fuck my girlfriend and leave me with yours who is about to fall asleep. She does look sexy though. She rolls over and looks at me with her dreamy eyes. She has a smile on her face like you know you want me. I make my way over to her and she kisses me. I was surprised she rolled on top of me. We make out for a while, her chest against mine, her legs surrounding my hips and her teeth grazing my lower lip.

We stay like this for a good while. Eventually, she takes me in her hand and jerks me. "FUCK!" I hiss in her mouth as she moves her hand quickly and applies just the right amount of pressure. I growl and grunt and before I know it, I'm about to cum. She breaks the kiss and sucks me into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down until I shoot my load down her throat. I fall to the bed. Owen and Maya are making love, slowly and affectionately and Drew and Imogen are fucking like rabbits.

Clare and I canoodle on the bed. I think we're both good for the night.

Tristan's POV

Miles falls asleep and so does Zig. This just leaves me and Chewy. We go into Owen's room, so we don't disturb our sleeping friends.

"So." Chewy says to me.

"So," I say back. This is awkward. I don't really know why Chewy kissed me back. Does he like me? Does he like guys at all? Did he just want someone to kiss. We look at each other, not saying anything. The next thing I know, he lunges at me crashing his lips on mine. I fall on my back and when I go to put my arms around him, he pins my hands to the bed. He's in charge right now, got it. He bites my lip, causing me to gasp, which gives his tongue a chance to invade my mouth.

My heart feels like it's about to explode in my chest.

Maya's POV

Well, that was fun. Now, it's time for clean up. All of these sheets need to go to the wash. We all need to wash. There are two bathrooms, and we shower in pairs. Fresh sheets go on the bed along with two comforters. We're all sleeping in a line. Luke, Imogen, Drew, Clare, Me, Owen. I kiss Owen good night, and now I'm ready to crash.


	16. Where We Are

**Chapter 15: Where We Are**

Alli's POV

I woke up in Dave's arms, unwilling to move. Maybe if I keep my eyes closed, then this moment will freeze in time. I won't have to face the aftermath. I don't know how to tell him how I feel about him. I don't know if he even wants to get back together with me. Sometimes, I wonder if I know anything, other than last night was the best night of my life.

Miles's POV

I woke up on the floor of Tristan's room. Zig must have climbed into Tristan's bed at some point because he's there now. Where's Tristan? Where's Chewy? I go out of the room, but I don't hear them anywhere in the house. Unless they went out, they must be in Owen's room. I open his door and they're both sleeping in Owen's bed. What? Is this what they were so cryptic about last night? I've thought Chewy was gay for a while now. I'm surprised he finally did something about it.

I go to the bathroom and then back to Tris's room.

Grace's POV

It's too early to call Miles. I'll make breakfast, code a little and then call him.

Becky's POV

It's too early to call Zig. I'll read for a while, then eat breakfast, then maybe think about calling him, but I might wait an hour.

Jenna's POV

When is Alli going to come out of her room? I want details.

Drew's POV

This is the first time I ever spent the night with Clare. Never thought it would go like this. Her head is on my chest, using it as a pillow. I have to pee, but I don't want to disturb her slumber. I delicately move her head onto my pillow and tiptoe out of the bed. When I come back, Clare's hugging my pillow like a teddy bear. I sneak back in and somehow, she knows I'm back because she released the pillow and managed to find the same spot on her chest. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be asleep.

"I love watching you sleep," I whisper in her ear as I close my eyes.

Dave's POV

I'm so hungry right now. I woke up in a vaguely familiar bed and there's Alli, sleeping next to me. I hadn't been in her room in like a year. I don't even see my clothes in here. I steal some of her sweatpants, so I'm not walking around her house naked. When I go downstairs, I see what happened to our clothes, and I start picking them up. I didn't even realize Jenna was awake until I heard, "You're not sneaking out on her, right"

"What? No. I'm just picking up our clothes. I guess we were in a rush last night."

Jenna follows me upstairs. "So what all happened at the dance?"

I tell her about confronting Leo and Alli's face and he went to jail. After the dance, I drove her home and we just …."

"Are you two back together?"

"I don't know," I admit. I have no idea what she wants. I hear my name being called. "Alli?"

"Oh, I was worried you left." She ran and I hugged her.

"I wouldn't just take off on you."

"We should talk."

"Can we eat first?"

"Yes!"

We go downstairs and make pancakes. Somehow, she gets batter on her nose. I wipe it off with my thumb and I'm too close to her again. We start kissing, which turns into a make out session. We break when I smell smoke and I burned the butter. I pour it out and pour in some more. We need to focus more before we burn down her kitchen.

Of course, Alli finds chocolate chips to add to her pancakes.

We each have a stack and sit down to eat. I notice her face has cleared up. We don't say much while we're eating. We can at least have these pancakes in peace before everything comes out.

I get some milk and then I ask her, "have any plans for the day?"

"Not yet."

"Want to catch a movie?"

"Is it a date?"

"If you want it to be, then yes. If not, no."

She chuckles. "Sure."

"Is it a date?"

"Do you want it to be one?" She threw it right back at me.

"Yes."

Tristan's POV

I woke up, and Chewy is on my chest. I have no idea what we're doing, if he's okay with telling people, what he wants to do about Zig and Miles who are probably wondering what the hell's going on. I slip out of Owen's bed to go to the bathroom and I run into Zig on the way bag.

"Dude, what the heck's going on? You and Chewy have both been acting weird and Miles is acting weird because of Chewy, and now I'm all confused."

I sigh and tell him that I don't know what exactly is going on with me and Chewy, but something is going on.

"Something like …."

"Yeah."

"Is Chewy afraid of telling people?"

"I don't even know."

Miles comes out. "Chewy's mother's on the phone. Is he up?"

"No."

Miles talks to Mrs. Chu, "he's still sleeping….. Get him home by 2PM. Yes Mrs. Chu. Bye."

Hopefully, Owen comes back by then to drive him. Where the hell is Owen anyway!

Owen's POV

I woke up with a boner. I don't even know how my body got it up, since I used by dick so much last night. I kiss Maya and she wakes up, looking at me with her sleepy eyes. "Good Morning, Baby!"

"Owen!" She kisses me and rolls on me. I start necking her and I think she kicked her foot because Clare woke up.

"What?" she grumbled. She looks over to see me and Maya naked and all over each other and she smiles. She straddles my hips too and starts kissing Maya's neck and groping her breasts.

"Ugh!" Maya groans as Clare manages to get her nipples hard and suck one into her mouth.

Clare crawls over to Drew and sucks him into her mouth. She bobs her head a couple of times before he opens his eyes and grins. "Good Morning, Marilyn." They started making out and I get Maya on her back and kiss my way down her body and to her pussy. I slide my tongue into her.

"FUCK!" she hisses as I probe her. She gets wet for me and I start flicking her clit with my tongue. I add a finger and then two. "FUCK ME OWEN!"

I grab a condom and put it on. She grabs her knees and I kneel in front of her, pushing my way into her tight cunt. "FUCK!" I growl as I fill her. "You're so tight." She pulls me down for a kiss and we make out as I thrust.

Luke's POV

I wake up to Imogen scratching my chest. She says, "It looks like they started without us. I see Owen pounding Maya and Clare riding Drew. I start kissing her chest, focusing on her nipples before I move my way down her body. She grunts and plays with my hair as I go lower and lower. I get down to her pussy and begin to start licking her. I want to get her nice and wet because I'm going to fuck her silly. I hear moaning, "OH GOD IMMY!" It's Clare. I can't see what she's doing, but she's probably playing with Clare's breasts. She likes that.

Clare keeps moaning until Imogen breaks from her and starts moaning as I have three fingers in her right now. "FUCK ME!" she hisses and she doesn't have to tell me twice. I find a condom and put it on. In my absence, she's gone right back to Clare's breast. Not wanting to interrupt them, I mount Imogen, keeping her in the same position, so she can play with Clare as I fuck her.

"OH IMMY keep doing that!" Clare's eyes are closed, and she has this big smile on her face. I hold on to my girl's hips as I thrust in and out. Her hips push back against me signalling that she's eager to go fast and hard. I hold on tight and pick up the pace.

"OH FUCK!" Maya cries out as she slumps forward. Owen is still on top of her, but he's moving slower now. Maya looks tired after her orgasm, but she has a smile on her face as Owen continues to thrust.

"OH GOD! OH GOD!" I look back to my girl and she's rubbing Clare's clit causing her to shout. It's not long before Clare starts to cum and when she's done, Imogen removes her hand and grins. Drew pushes Clare forward and does her doggie style as Clare pants and growls. Imogen slaps his ass and tells him, "fuck her harder." He does, grabbing her shoulders as he pounds her. Clare's voice gets higher pitched and then it gets very throaty. "FUCK! DREW! OH GOOOOODDDDDD!" she cries before she starts cumming again. Drew is soon to follow and they both fall on the bed.

Owen loses it soon after. I guess Immy and I are last, but they started before we even woke up.

Clare sits up and scoops up Imogen's face, kissing her as I pound her. She returns the earlier favors, kissing and sucking on her breasts and eventually, finding her clit and rubbing it. "CLARE FUCK! she hisses as Clare smirks.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it!"

"OH GOD! OHHHHHHHHH!" Imogen starts gushing. Clare keeps rubbing her until she closes her eyes. Clare pulls away from her and then gives me her fingers to lick clean. I push Imogen onto her knees and I pound her until we both cum. Now that's a good morning.

Clare and Maya put on t-shirts and head downstairs. They said something about making breakfast.

Clare's POV

Damn, I feel good right now. I woke up in a bed with my love and my four lovers. Haha! Eli would die if he knew what he passed up by being a douche. Maya and I search the pantry and the fridge to see what we can make. I see everything we need for biscuits. I see a bunch of sausage and there's eggs.

"How about we keep this simple? Biscuits and gravy, some eggs and maybe a side of bacon, since we have three boys and they'll eat a lot."

"That sounds good," she says. I preheat the oven and start making the sausage gravy. She starts whisking eggs with milk and adds spices. I take out veggies for the eggs and we chop them. Then, we get the veggies on the stove. I look in the fridge for something to drink and I see blackberries. I make a quick jam and then I get the biscuits together. I get them in the oven and I start a second batch, since I don't think 8 biscuits will last 6 people. It would barely last 3 boys.

Maya puts on the eggs and adds cheese. Imogen comes down and sets the table and gets to work on cleaning the stuff we already used. "Breakfast is ready," I call out. I hear a bunch of clunking feet. I see three boys, none of them properly dressed, but then again I'm not either.

We put the biscuits in a basket, put some eggs on every plate, some gravy on every plate and I put a bowl of jam in the middle and a knife next to it. Imogen got the coffee maker going, so that's ready too!

We dig in. "This is awesome," Drew says as he kisses my forehead. "I wish I could eat like this every day."

"Doesn't your Mom make breakfast at home?"

"Yeah, but she usually just makes something out of a box, which is still good, but not like this."

"I eat the same thing for breakfast every morning," Owen says. "School cafeteria, only edible option is bacon and egg on a bagel."

"My mom's on a health bender," complains Luke. "Becky and I have been smuggling in junk food to try and survive."

"If only we could all live together," Maya lamented.

"Why can't we?" I propose. Everyone turns at me. "Seriously. We could get a big house. Expenses and chores would be cheaper and easier if we split everything six ways. We'd never be lonely, even if one of us had a busy job or had to travel a lot." Why wouldn't I want to live with the love of my life and my four closest friends, well our four closest friends.

"I think it would be awesome!" Imogen says, finally, someone said something.

"What if we want kids?" Luke inquires.

"Duplex!" Maya proposes.

"We could be neighbors if we get sick of being under one roof," Owen adds.

"Best block parties, ever!" Immy yells. We all look at her. "What? Do none of you have neighborhood block parties?"

Everyone starts gabbing about where we would live, whether it be a house or a big apartment, pets. Right now it's just a fantasy, but if we all workout in our primary relationships, I don't see why it can't be a reality. I mean, we do have to tell our parents, but we don't have to reveal the underlying relationships. They might think we're just being frugal until we're ready to start our own families.

Owen gets a call. "Fine… I'll be there, just keep your pants on!" He looks to us. "I gotta go back and get Chewy home." Luke had to get home too, so they got dressed and got in Owen's car. Drew was driving us girls home, so he stayed. We cleaned up breakfast. The boys cleaned up the bedroom, while we were cooking. So we got ready to go.

"This was fun," Immy said as we said our goodbye.

"Indeed it was."

Drew's POV

I just dropped off the girls and now it's time for me to get home. I think Clare might be on to something when it comes to us all moving in together. She doesn't know this, but Owen put in some transfer applications to see if he could get into a better school since he did so well last semester. It's not inconceivable that we'd all end up in the same city and Maya could join us when she graduates. Now that would be awesome. My sexy girlfriend and her sexy girlfriends all in one place.

When I get there, my mom asks me how guys night went. "It was good to chill with the guys for once. Pizza, beer, the usual." I'm old enough to drink beer, so my mom can purse her lips, but that's about it.

Dallas strolls into the kitchen. "So she's finally your girlfriend."

"Yep."

"I don't get the big deal about getting girlfriends. I'm not tying myself down anytime soon." I think Dallas might be the only guy in our class without a girlfriend. Dave and Alli left together, so I assume they're a thing again. Even Connor got a girlfriend.

"Clare's not just any girl."

"No, she isn't."

Maya's POV

I feel so good right now. How could I not? Great wakeup sex. Great food. I wouldn't mind cooking with Clare a lot more. Her biscuits are to die for and that jam. Yum! I see I have two missed calls from Tristan.

"Hey Tris, what's up?"

"Are you busy this afternoon?"

"No. Why?"

"Can we talk? I need some advice."

"Okay. Where do you want to meet?" He doesn't want to go to the Dot, so I suggest we meet at the local library. They have meeting rooms that you can talk in. We're meeting in an hour. I wonder what's on his mind. He didn't sound like his normal, bubbly self. I take a shower and change my clothes. I don't need to meet him smelling like Owen.

When I get there, Tris is sitting on the steps. We go inside. and he doesn't say anything until we close the door in the meeting room.

"Something wrong?"

"I made out with Chewy last night, twice, and we both fell asleep in Owen's bed."

Whoa! "What?" I didn't know Chewy was gay.

"I don't know what we are, if anything, if he is okay with telling people. I don't even know if he's ready to tell Miles."

"Why wouldn't he tell Miles?" Your his friend and your obviously gay. Why would he care about Chewy?

"I don't know, but when Zig and Miles came downstairs for pizza, after our first kiss, it was mad awkward."

"Does Zig know?"

"He knows something's up, but I didn't tell him what exactly."

I don't care. Actually, I'm happy for them if they can work it out. "I can't imagine Zig or Miles not being accepting. Maybe Chewy's just confused right now." He never said anything about liking boys, although having seen his interactions with girls and I'm not surprised.

Tristan sighed. It must suck to like someone, make out with them and have no idea where you stand. "I know this isn't easy right now, but just give him a little time and then talk to him. This might work out a lot better than you think."

Tris didn't really say anything. He just kind of mumbled. I suggested a movie and we left the library to catch a showing. The Wolf on Wallstreet was playing, so we got tickets for the matinée.

Grace's POV

I have a dinner date with Miles. I'm looking for a dress to wear. My mother got me some stuff, once she saw the clothes I got with Clare. They're actually okay. I pick out the purple one and I can wear it with my leggings that have the purple streaks in them. I put on my black boots, because I can't get too girly now. I think I'm good. My dad is dropping me off at Chewy's since that's where Miles stays during the weekends.

I do my makeup and tease my hair. Now it's time to go. "Ready Dad!"

"Yes, Sugarplum." Why does he call me that? Whatever.

"So we're going to Miles house?"

"Chewy's dad."

"I thought Miles was your boyfriend."

"He is. He just is staying with Chewy this weekend."

"Oh!" We say bye to Mom and get in the car.

It takes us about twenty minutes to get there. I see this weird black car that's waiting near Chewy's house. I take a picture of its plate and when I make eye contact with the driver, he speeds off. Weird. I'll tell Miles about it when I get inside. I ring the bell.

Miles comes downstairs and invites me in. He says hi to my dad. I say bye to my dad and he takes off.

Miles looks a bit off. "Everything okay," I ask him.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we should talk about it after we head out."

"I actually wanted to show you and Chewy something before we go." We head up to Chewy's room and he seems zoned out.

"Chomper!" Sometimes this catches his attention, like right now. He looks at me. "I saw this weird guy near your house." I show them the picture and I make a mental note to scan the plate.

Miles looks worried. "You don't think my dad sent him, do you?"

"I have no idea. I'll run the plate when I get home."

Chewy says he'll see if his dad knows anything about it.

MIles and I head out. He looks nervous, but I don't see anyone.

We walk to the a nearby Chinese restaurant and sit down.

"So what's going on with Chewy?"

"I think something happened with him and Tristan last night."

"Like a fight?"

"No," he says quietly.

"Like a hookup?"

"Yeah."

"What's the big deal?"

"I don't know, but he's just been out of it ever since."

"So you haven't talked to him about it."

"He never said anything. I found him and Tristan sleeping in Owen's bed this morning. I don't think he realizes I saw them. I'm happy for him if that's what he wants, but I don't think he even knows what he wants."

"He never said anything before about liking guys."

"No, but he never seemed to like girls in the way that most guys do. I kind of suspected it, but I figured he'd talk to me when he was ready."

"How are his parents?"

"They're nice, but they do talk about finding him a good wife a lot. Maybe he thinks they won't accept him."

I have no idea what Chewy's parents would do, but it might not be as bad as Chewy thinks. I look at the window and I see a face. I get up to look closer and it's gone. Maybe that guy is back. I take out my phone and remote access my computer.

"What are you doing?" he asks me.

"Running that plate we found earlier. I think he might be waiting outside." I get into Ontorio's drivers' database and run the plates. I get that the plates belong to a company called Acme, Inc. and when I look up Acme Inc, I see a company that does a variety of work including legal services. I wonder if the guy is a PI. "I think the guy's with a law firm," I tell Miles, "I'll need to be at home to learn more. "

"My dad," he scowls.

"He won't ruin our fun!"

We eat and then Miles calls a cab to take us to the movies. He doesn't want us walking around at night with that guy out there.

Eli's POV

I hate Valentine's Day. It's a bunch of commercial crap! It sucks being alone. I met a couple of chicks over the break, but they never stay around long. I guess leaving Eli is in this season. I have nothing else to do, so I go on facerange. "Becky Baker is in a relationship with Zig Novak!" What? She's finally forgotten about Adam eh! Alli's broken up with Leo. Maya's with Owen?

I click on the link. Apparently, it's been a for a while now. I wonder if Imogen's with someone. She doesn't say she is, but I see a lot of pictures of her with Luke Baker. Why would she get with that numskull. Speaking of numbskulls, I look at Drew Torres's page. "In a relationship with Clare Edwards." I figured as much. Wait, only as of yesterday. What the hell happened over the past three months?

I see a bunch of likes. Someone commented, "When is the video going online?" What video? I see more comments. "That was so sweet!" "Good luck you two." "Degrassi's cutest couple." Gross! I see a couple of videos posted from last night. Of course, she's making out with Drew in one of them. I see one of Maya kissing Zig. Why are people cheering? What the heck is going on at that school? I wish I had someone to tell me.

Becky's POV

I'm on my first date with Zig. I thought something simple would be good. I know his family isn't rolling in dough, so I thought some hot chocolate and cookies would be perfect on a winter's day. He greeted me with a kiss when we met at the cafe. I like his kisses. His lips are soft and he's very gentle with me.

"So how was guys' night?" I ask him.

"It was good! Your brother and his friends snuck out, so it was very good!"

I laugh. I wonder how long it took for him to find Imogen. He can't get enough of her. For someone who was all about purity, I'm pretty sure he's being a ho!

We get our hot chocolate and we sit together. "I like this place," he tells me. "It's nice and cozy."

"We can get cozier." I move to the other side of the booth, so I am next to him. He puts his arms around me and we kiss. We were about to go into make out mode, when I hear a voice clear. I look and it's this woman who goes to my dad's church. Crap! I blush and go back to my hot chocolate.

"Who's that?" ZIg asks me.

"Mrs. Unser. She goes to my dad's church."

"Is she like your parole officer?"

"She's everyone's parole officer."

Zig kisses me again after she leaves.

We hang out at the cafe for a little while long and then decide go for a walk through the town. Winter is just about over, so it's cold, but not too cold. Zig has his arm around me, and I lean in to him.

We kiss outside, snow in our hair and I can feel my stomach growling. "Did you want to come to my house for dinner?" I ask him.

"Sure."

We walk to my house. My mom and dad are out which means, I can make what I actually want to eat. Forget tofu surprise. I'm going with mac and cheese.

Dave's POV

Alli and I decided on something simple, dinner and a movie. This is our third time around, so no need to try and be all fancy. We know each other at this point. My dad wasn't there when I got back. I didn't tell him I wasn't coming home last night, and he never tried to find out where I went, so he might not have noticed anyway.

I put on some dark jeans and a fitted t-shirt with a button down shirt to go on top and I have on my leather jacket. When I get to Alli's front door, I see her coming downstairs, wearing a tight pink tank top, HOT!, and a skirt. Won't that be cold? She opens the door for me and then puts on a long pea coat.

"You're a brave girl not wearing pants in this weather."

"I figured you'd keep me warm," she said with a smirk. I hope she means what I think she means.

"Shall we?"

"Jenna, I'm leaving now!" Alli yells up the stairs, as we walk out of her house.

Our nomal thing was to get cheeseburgers. I didn't want to get too fancy, but I thought, it's the season of love and I could try a little bit better. There's this cute bistro that specializes on foods with cheese, grilled cheese, mac and cheese, etc. Despite the fancy options, like truffled mac and cheese, and parmesan crusted cheese fries, the prices are pretty decent. When we pull in, she looks happy.

"Aw! You could have just taken me to get a cheeseburger."

"I know."

I get her door since she likes that kind of stuff, and we go inside. She looks around and they have a lot of cheese on display. You can just buy cheese if you want. We're seated pretty quickly and the waiter brings us our menus. Before we order, we are brought cheese biscuits.

I already know what I want, the pimento grilled cheese with the tomato soup. The waiter comes and Alli orders the spicy grilled cheese, which comes with an avocado topping and side of parmesan fries.

I get what I usually get and the waiter takes our menu.

We make small talk. We hadn't really talked since yesterday and even then, we didn't say all that much to each other. It was really just dealing with that cad, Leo.

Our food came quickly and Alli loved her sandwich. "This is so good!"

I knew I would like mine, since I always do. She shared her fries with me, which was surprising, since she usually hoards them, but I readily accept. After dinner, I settle the bill and we go to the movies.

She suggest the Jack Ryan movie which sounds like something I'd rather watch than what she would want, but I have already seen it. I agree, not mentioning this, and she gets the tickets and I get the snacks.

We find a seat in the back and we watch the coming attractions. She gets all gooey about the romance movies coming up. There are some action movies too, but none of them look good. The Miyazaki movie coming out might be the best one.

The movie gets dark. Her hand grazes mine as we both reached for the soda. After taking a sip, she leans in towards me and we start kissing.

Chewy's POV

I know I need to talk to Tristan, but I don't know what to say. I don't know if I'm gay or not. I know I like kissing him. I see him on facerange and message him.

"How's your night going?"

"Ok. U."

"Quiet. Miles is out w/ Grace."

"Owen's out w/ Maya."

"Straight people, blech."

"Haha."

"Did you want to go out sometime?" Um, is facerange the way to ask people out? Whatever, already sent it.

"Sure. What did you want to do?"

"A movie? There are a bunch of mediocre things playing."

"U want to see a bad movie with me?"

"I figured we wouldn't be watching too carefully, so why pick a good one."

"Haha. We can go to the movies next weekend."

"Cool."

We make small talk and then Miles comes back from his date. I ask him how it went and he said the creepy guy was back, but he and Grace avoided him. After dinner, they went to an arcade and she won him a giraffe.

He asks me what I've been up to, and I finally tell him that I was talking to Tristan and we're going on a date next weekend. He laughs and says, "I was wondering when you'd tell me."

"You knew."

"You and he were sleeping in Owen's bed, which was kind of a dead giveaway. Also, I thought you were gay for a while anyway."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Did you not know?" I feel dumb now. "I figured you would tell me when you were ready."

"I guess I should have known."


	17. Trials

**Chapter 16: Trials**

About Two Weeks Later

The hearings for Frankie's trial had already begun. Neal and Zoe had both taken plea deals, leaving her to be the sole defendant on trial. The prosecution was prepared to submit confessions from the other defendants, tape recordings from the Hollingsworth home that they had seized, the video Zoe had made, the text messages that supported a conspiracy and have Miles testify to establish that he was in fact extorted and that he only attended the party after Frankie insisted to their father that he be there for her benefit.

The defense was looking to gash holes in this case as much as possible and they were in court disputing what evidence the prosecutor would be allowed to submit as well as what rebuttal evidence the defense could introduce. The defense tried to keep out the confessions, the video and the text messages claiming they were all hearsay and it sought to introduce Miles' school disciplinary record as a means of impeaching his testimony.

The prosecution vigorously disagreed arguing that the confessions met a hearsay exception, the video was not hearsay at all, and the text messages met the same exception as the confessions. The prosecutor also pointed out that the other defendants would testify if the confessions were out, so the statements were getting in regardless. The prosecutor argued that Miles' disciplinary record was confidential, not indicative of his tendency to truthfulness, and was unfairly prejudicial to his rights as a victim in testifying against his assailant.

The judge heard oral arguments and had to render a ruling, which would likely determine if they went to trial, dismissed the case or if Frankie took a deal like her co-defendants. Unfortunately for her, the same deal was no longer on the table. There was a reward for pleading guilty quickly and she did not.

The prosecutor was about to leave for the day when a brunette with green streaks in her hair approached her, "Can I talk to you about the Hollingsworth case?"

The woman found a conference room for them to talk. "Can I ask you who you are?"

"Grace Kane, age 16, I go to school with Miles and I am his girlfriend."

"So Grace, what do you have to tell me?"

"I am pretty sure that Miles's dad hired a PI to keep tabs on him. I saw the car waiting outside for us a few weeks ago and I wrote down the plates. I also have a photo of the driver, but it was taken from a distance. I tried to enhance it, but I brought the original too." Grace handed over the license plate number and the photos. She didn't mention that she had already run the plates, since she did that by hacking.

"Thank you. I will look into it, and see if this is a violation of the protective order. Have you noticed anything else?"

"No. As far as I know, the PI's only been to Chewy's house and the restaurant where we ate near his house"

"Chewy?"

"Winston Chu, his bff."

"Right. Well, here's my card and please call if anything else happens. If it's an emergency, of course, call for the police first."

"Is Miles going to have to testify?"

"I'm not sure yet. If we win our evidentiary motions, they might take a deal, so we can skip this trial all together. I don't want to put him up against his father and his sister if I can avoid it."

"Is his father testifying?"

"He might."

"Does that mean his past statements would be admissible too?"

"They would be if they were relevant on the case. Has he said anything that would be helpful?"

"Not to me, but he might have to Miles."

"I will bring it up with him at our next meeting. Thank you Grace."

Grace's POV

I hate talking to authority figures, but I don't want this trial to harm Miles anymore than it has. He won't admit it, but I know he doesn't like not being in his own home and feeling like his father picked his sister over him; I mean he did because his father sucks, but I want Miles to have a home again, not ping-pong between his friends.

I get on my bike and head back to school. I found out when the hearing was and ditched so I could catch the prosecutor before she left for the day.

On my way back, I notice a town car, which I find odd. I lock my bike and when I see the license plates, I take a picture with my phone. A guy gets out of the car yelling, and I run inside. He doesn't follow me in, probably because he's not allowed to be there. I have to find Miles.

When I do, I tell him to not leave right away after class because there's a weird town car waiting and I think his father has something to do with it. He nods and doesn't look very happy.

Well, whatever this is, we'll figure it out together.

Bruce's POV

Being in jail sucks. When I find out who the fuck snitched on me, he is so dead. Unfortunately, the only evidence I know of is that an officer got a tip, called me, got me to sell him drugs, twice and then I got arrested right after the second bust. Apparently, while I was making the second sale, they were searching my apartment and seizing my shit and my cash. I asked my lawyer who tipped off the cops, and he said he didn't know. The officer who bought the weed had been assigned the case and told what to say. He didn't know anything about the case.

Byron, who takes the orders, took a deal, but he wasn't the snitch or else he wouldn't have gotten himself arrested right when I was. Johnny hasn't even visited my I called him, he just said I should have gone to college like he did. Fuck that! I left Degrassi cause it was bullshit. Not to go to more school. I tried to think about which clients I think are soft, and none of them come to mind.

"You have a visitor, Bruce," the guard tells me.

"Finally!"

It's Fitz. "Long time no see," he says to me.

"You ain't gonna preach to me are you?"

"No. I just thought you could use a friend right now."

"We haven't talked in years."

"Do you have any other friends right now?"

"No!"

"Didn't think so."

"So, what's going on outside this place?"

Fitz shrugged. "I got my GED, trying to get into community college, so I can find a better job than being a waiter."

"Jail is bullshit!"

"I know; this place looks way worse than juvie."

"I forgot you went there. You wouldn't have any idea on who snitched on me, would you?"

Fitz shrugged again. "You'd know better than I would. Any of your customers seem soft?"

"Not really. I mostly sold weed and not in big amounts."

"Maybe one of the other people who bought harder shit."

"Ugh! I just wanted to make some dough."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you."

"Tell me you'll find the snitch."

"How? If your lawyer couldn't find him…."

"Maybe there's gossip on the outside."

Fitz looked hesitant. "I don't really talk to any of our old crowd anymore, but I can see if B. knows anything."

"Thanks, Man!"

Fitz's POV

Is he nuts? I ain't going to jail so he can seek revenge on some snitch. So much for trying to be his friend. I'm going home. On my way out, I see a guard staring at me. I didn't do shit, so fuck you! I leave and then I get home. I moved out of my stepfather's shitty house and I live in a tiny studio apartment downtown. It's better than getting beaten by my high as fuck stepbrother. Maybe I should just tell Bruce he's the snitch.

I haven't heard from B. or Owen in ages. I wonder where the fuck she is. I went by her old place, but no one lived there anymore. I bet Owen's in college by now. Maybe B. is too. Who would know?

I googled her name. She's a student teacher in fucking PERU! Damn! Well, guess I'm not catching up with her.

Leo's POV

Deportation hearing! This is some bullshit. I move from France to Canada for a bitch who can't stay in line, and I get punished. Well, I'm ready to go home at this point. Fuck Canadian bitches! I have an appointed lawyer, so when he comes in, maybe he can just get my ass home, so I can leave this cell. On my pay, I couldn't afford bail, so I've been stuck in jail for weeks. My parents are gone, so they can't wire the money, and I haven't heard from Alli's bitch ass since that night. She probably got right back in her ex's bed, sucking his big black dick. What a ho!

My lawyer is finally here. "Took you long enough."

"Sorry, you're the third client I had to see today."

"Ugh! Can you just get me sent back home?"

"You want to be deported?"

"I came all of the way here for a bitch who wasn't worth it."

"I will contact the court about a self-deportation straight away. It should resolve your case quickly and efficiently."

"Well don't just stand here, get to it!"

Miles's POV

I was all weirded out when Grace told me about the car. When I told Officer Turner, he went out there and the car took off. He got the plates from Grace and said they'd look into it. I was going to the Milligan's tonight, and when the school called them, they said to wait and they would pick us up. We usually just walk there. I wish this case were over, so my dad could just forget about me like I know he wants to!

I am lucky though. I got Grace by my side. I don't know what I'd do without her.

"You really are amazing," I tell her.

She kisses my cheek and she was going to bike home, but the Milligans said they'd drive her too, just in case.

We have a bit of a wait. Tristan has play practice. Chewy joined the play too as a stagehand. I wonder if he just did it so he could make out with Tris.

Grace suggests we can make our own fun. She takes me down to the boiler room. We start making out and I can feel her nails digging into my chest.

"UGH!" I grunt. She smells good. I feel her unzipping my pants and undoing the button. She starts rubbing me through my boxers.

"Do you like this?" she hisses in my ear.

"UMM!"

She gets me nice and hard and then takes me out of my boxers.

"YES!"

She sinks her teeth down on my neck as she strokes me.

"FUCK! GRACE!"

I am weak at the knees right now. She has me exactly where she likes me. She says she likes to be in control to see me squirm, well she's about to get her wish.

"FUCK! I'm close."

She slows down and then stops. "I want you to last longer," she says.

"Humph!" I know I'm going to be denied what I really want right now.

She waits until I unclench my fists and begins stroking me again.

"OH GOD!"

She goes slowly, too slowly. I growl and grunt and she carefully goes a bit faster, then a bit faster and she keeps it up until I'm ready to burst.

"FUCK!"

A few more strokes and I shoot my load on the wall. She laughs and then says she's going to wash her hands. I put myself away and try and catch my breath.

Frankie's POV

I hate home school. This trial is bullshit! Why hasn't dad gotten it taken care of yet. My lawyer said they had no case. Months later, there's still a FUCKING case! I can't even write on social media! I hate MILES SO FUCKING MUCH! Where is his bitch ass? I can't take this anymore. I'm going to go find Miles and KICK HIS ASS!

I get on my bike. I know the way to Chewy's. I wait down the street and Chewy comes home alone. What? Miles isn't staying with him? Where is he? I don't see him anywhere? I bike back home. I get on facerange. He's with Grace Kane. Google Grace Kane. Have no idea where her bitch ass lives. I try the Kanes. Too many! I hear my dad come home.

"DADDY!"

"Hi Frankie. How was your day?"

"Crap! When will this trial be over?"

"Hopefully soon. Your lawyer filed a bunch of motions today that would dismantle the prosecution's case."

"Do you think we'll win?"

"I am sure of it," he said with a smile.

"Phew!"

Grace's POV

The Milligans insisted on driving me home, given the weird cars that have been loitering. I thank them for the ride, and I get my bike off the back of their car.

I remember the prosecutor's card in my pocket and I call her and tell her about the weird car in front of our school and how the police are already looking for the plates.

She says she'll call the judge as soon as they can trace the car if it turns out to be connected to Miles's dad.

I get started on my homework, since I have to do it sometime.

The next day

The prosecutor was able to trace the car to a subsidiary of a company controlled by the Hollingsworth's, but they couldn't ID the driver. The judge found that the vehicle presence was not enough to establish that the protective order had been violated and the judge also refused to expand the protective order to prohibit or at least curtail physical surveillance. The prosecutor was especially irked when the defense had not given a reason for the surveillance, much less admitted to actually doing it.

She found the whole deal odd and had to inform the Milligans of the judge's decision as they had control of Miles throughout these proceedings.

The Milligans informed Miles of the unfortunate news, who of course told Grace. She suspected that there might be some type of coverup.

Grace's POV

What kind of judge allows a dad to use investigators to stalk a son when there is a protective order in place, and he is the star witness in a trial? I am determined to find a link between Miles Hollingsworth and the Judge. Mr. Hollingsworth would be careful enough not to pay the money directly, but the judge would have to get the money somehow. Find something that stands out and run it backwards.

Remote access Judge's personal computer, unsecured wifi, haha, easy, find financial records, hack the bank with the account information found on the computer. No random cash deposits or wire transfers. Maybe it was a property deal. Access public records, no new properties in the judge's name or his wife's. He has no kids. Vehicles? Nope. Nothing new. What else of value could he have? Securities, stocks, bonds? Hack the SEC, see if he owns anything publicly traded. Oh wait, he owns 10,000 shares in Walmart. How did he get those? He only owned them as of two weeks ago. Hmm!

Before two weeks ago, he had 30,000 shares in a whiskey company that was failing. The distillery got purchased by Walmart and now makes an exclusive whiskey that you can only get in their stores. Why would Walmart buy a failing distillery?

This whole thing sounds weird to me. I wonder if I can figure out how and why Walmart bought this distillery. Can I connect the Hollingsworths to the Waltons? I should start there first, google. Oh look here, Miles's dad is buddies with one of the heirs, Jim. They are on this golf trip together. So Miles's Dad gets his good friend to buy a failing distillery so that the judge makes a bunch of money, so that he fixes the trial.

I can't tell the prosecutor how I found this out, or that I found it at all, but I can fax it from the library. Wait, first, I should see if I can tie Miles's Dad to Jim recently. He probably wouldn't have used his personal phone. Checking office phone, phones from the campaign office and nearby payphones. Haha! Here it is. Someone from his campaign office called Jim's personal office line three weeks before the purchase. I wonder how quickly I can connect Jim Walton to the previous owner of the distillery. Four days. Haha!

I got carried away working again. This took me hours and I didn't eat dinner or do my homework. Whatever! I'm going to print this all out and fax it to the prosecutor first thing tomorrow.

Prosecutor's POV

I hope the evidentiary hearings go better than my protective order requests. I can't believe I couldn't get anywhere with the judge.

I was about to go meet with the DA to debrief him on recent news but before I get there, my intern stops me.

"This came in the fax. It looks important."

I stop to read it. "I think that the judge is taking bribes in the Hollingsworth case. The judge owned stocks in a failing company that got bought out by Walmart just two weeks ago and this purchase happened after Mr. Hollingsworth's campaign office made a phone call to Jim Walton." After the note came documents from the SEC, phone records and a picture of Mr. Walton and Mr. Hollingsworth golfing together. These allegations are serious. I better take this to the DA.

"How's the case going?" Boss asks me.

"Just got a curveball." I hand him the documents.

"These are very serious allegations."

"I know, and I don't even know who sent them to me."

"Well, first, have them authenticated."

"Absolutely."

"After that, come back to my office. I want to handle this if these allegations can be corroborated."

"Yes, Sir."

I have a lot of work to do and not a lot of time. The judge might rule on my evidence at any moment.

No One's POV

Needless to say, the prosecutor was able to substantiate the allegations and was able to find a lot more questionable transactions to the judge's benefit that might have impacted earlier cases. The DA took the evidence and had a one on one chat with the judge.

DA's POV

I hate it when the system is corrupted. It's on.

The Judge comes in. "I haven't met with you in ages. How are you, Jack?"

"I've been better Tim."

"What's eating you?"

"We have a serious problem, Tim."

"Which is?"

"The integrity of the Hollingsworth case."

"If it's a weak case, then drop it."

"It's not weak at all, provided the Judge doesn't make any improper evidence rulings."

"I don't like what you're insinuating."

"And I don't like bribes. Mr. Hollingsworth made a phone call to a good friend of his, who bought a company who's stocks you owned which was failing and you made a killing on the deal. The next thing we know, every ruling we have in reaction to his daughter's case is against us and for her."

"I know nothing about …."

"And when I dig deeper, I see the same pattern played out twice before. The gig's up. You are going to recuse from this case and you will be disbarred. You're lucky if you don't go to prison."

"Jack, you can't believe…."

"Oh, but I do, and so does the ethics committee."

Frankie's POV

I waited for Dad to come home, but he didn't. My lawyer called and said that he got arrested for making bribes. He bribed the judge and got caught, idiot! Now, he has his own trial!

My lawyer says I might have to plead guilty now. No new judge is going to be sympathetic to my case, knowing that the last judge got bought off. They wouldn't want to risk looking like they were bought off too. Well, I hope I get a better deal then what they offered before, because I am not going to a group home, gross!

Bruce's POV

My public defender said I should just take the deal. I have priors and no one will believe me over a cop when he has a tape recording and they found my stash and my ledger and my cash. I can't believe I have to serve a minimum of 1 year and possibly 3.5. They said I could get credit for good behavior, like no fighting, and if I get a job behind bars, or get my GED and shit. I take it to get this over with.

When I called Fitz, he said B. moved to Peru, so he couldn't learn anything from her, and Owen left town months ago, so he don't know shit, and the rest of the crew is gone. Well, that is some shit!

If I find the fucker, he gonna get fucked real bad!

Judge's POV

I can't believe I got caught. I thought my method was foolproof. The money never went from the "client" to me. I got a benefit that lots of people got, so I could blend in, but someone made the connection between all of those people and thecompanies; fuck interns with no lives!

Mr. Hollingsworth's POV

I can't believe I'm on house arrest for bribes and awaiting trial. Say goodbye to my mayor election. I oughta kill my stupid son. This is all his fault!


	18. After the Fall

Chapter 17: After the Fall

Frankie's POV

I can't believe I have to go to a behavioral modification center for three months. Apparently, this was the only way to avoid juvie and not having a permanent record. This is considered "medical treatment" and not disciplinary action; I feel like I'm being fucking punished. My dumbass dad is awaiting trial for trying to fix my trial and my ratfink brother is off wherever the fuck he went. I swear. I'm gonna find his punk ass when I get back. He has no idea.

Well, I get to bring two suitcases, so I filled them with as many clothes, shoes and toiletries as I could as well as all of my credit cards, cell phone, so I can at least do online shopping on my cellphone. They better let me keep my electronics and have wi-fi or I'm gonna flip. I lined my suitcases with cash just in case.

Also, Neal and Zoe, if I ever see those two assholes again, it will be too soon.

"Ready to go Miss. Hollingsworth," my butler asks me.

"NO!" I gotta go anyway. I close my bags and call for him to carry them downstairs. I don't carry shit!

Zoe's POV

My new school isn't so bad actually. No one knows that I'm one of the three that got arrested for drugging Miles. The only reason people know his sister was arrested is because her Dad made such a fuss about getting her off the hook. Rigging the trial. Even I got a deal without jail time; her rich ass lawyer should have been able to do that too, but the Hollingsworths never admit to wrongdoing. Didn't Miles burn down a fucking school or something? I don't know what I ever saw in that asshole.

Oh, there's my new boyfriend. "Hey Jacob."

"Hey Cutie, where you off to?"

Eli's POV

I got into another argument with my roommate, Lennie today. She says I'm hung up on Clare. I told her it was bullshit. She said, "you complain about her 24/7. Why is she still on your mind three months after you broke up. You never got over her, so you stay angry to keep her. She's gone. Let her go. Move on."

"You don't know shit!" I snapped.

She said I was a dumbass and took off. Seriously, who the fuck does she think she is? Just because the girl who I thought I would marry decided to whore herself out to a dumb jock and it makes me angry is no reason to think I'm not over her. Her beautiful eyes have no effect on me. Neither do her pink lips, baby face or fairly nice tits. She means nothing to me, no sexier than Nick Sarkozy. All right, she looks way better than that ugly fucker, but seriously, I wouldn't take her back if she begged for my ass.

I look her up on facerange. I'm blocked but her friend's haven't blocked me. She's in photos with Alli and Jenna, duh, Drew, blech. She hangs out with Owen, weird? She also hangs out with Maya Matlin and Imogen. Imogen hates her. She only pretended not to for Fiona. I check Drew Torres' facerange. The video is now up. What video? I click on it. Why is Zig rapping. They're singing some song about a girlfriend. I skip over the song to get to the end because I can't watch this. There's Clare kissing Drew and Zig kissing Becky. This is how they asked them out? A fucking pop song. She likes this kind of sugary sweet bullshit. Wow! I actually thought she at least had some dignity and artistic taste. Who knew, all I needed was JT's bullshit words and some abs and I'd have her again.

My phone rings. It's Mom. "Hey, Mom what's up."

"Hi Eli, I just wanted to check in with you."

"I'm doing fine Mom. Just school stuff."

"Oh, okay. I won't keep you. I just wanted you to know that we were going to be doing some spring cleaning soon, so you might want to come home and make sure we don't toss anything in the garage or the basement that you want to keep."

"Thanks Mom." Like I care what's in the house.

"What did you think of Randall?" I heard Bullfrog ask Cece.

"Randall?"

"Oh we ran into Clare and her father today at the mall." What the fuck? "He was polite, but he seemed like a stern guy."

"You saw Clare?"

"Oh it was just a quick chat. I know it was hard on you when you broke up."

"Hard. No it wasn't. I'm fine."

"It's okay to still be hurting, but you gotta put yourself back out there when you're ready."

"Ready. I'm totally ready." I don't want her talking to my parents. She shouldn't go near them, know anything about them, even look at them.

"Well, alright dear. I'll talk to you later Eli."

I automatically send Clare a text, "Bitch stay away from my folks."

Bruce's POV

I have gotten used to general population. It's not so bad if you avoid the worst guys and if you don't snitch, and who would do that other than a fool, most people leave you alone. I was minding my own business in the yard when a big guy comes up to you. "Boss wants to see you?"

"Who?"

"To you, he's Boss. That's it."

I follow the guy where I see this menacing man with "guards" surrounding him.

"So I hear you're from the same area of Toronto as me."

"I guess. I don't know where you're from Boss."

"Well, I also hear you don't have too long a stint. I need you to take care of something for me when you get out. I'll make your time on the inside a lot more pleasurable."

"I can do that."

"Good. I got two bitches to take care of. One is a Bianca DeSousa and the other is Drew Torres."

"Bianca's in Peru." I said it before I thought about it.

"What? You know her."

"Well, I didn't. Not really, but I know someone who does, and he told me she moved to Peru in January."

"Well, fuck that. Find Drew and get his ass."

"I'll do it." Who the fuck is Drew Torres?

"And if I think of someone else, get him too."

Should I be agreeing to this? Well, I can get free contraband and then just skip town when I get out. He'll never find my ass.

"Yes Boss."

"Cool, now get out!"

I beat it before he has his guards throw me out. Prison might be a cakewalk after all.

Leo's POV

Finally. I can get my ass back to France. No coming back to Canada for 5 years. Like I want to be in this bullshit country. I'm going home!

Ugh! I wish I could bill Alli for all of the money and time I wasted coming here for her punk ass. I'm gonna go home, find a new job and never go near a foreign chick ever again.

I got a letter.

Dear Leo,

I heard you are self-deporting back to France and I want to say good riddance, but before I do, I have something else to say. The first time you hurt me, I ended it, but you promised to change, so I took you back, but then there was the second time and the third and I kept hoping you would change. I believed you when you said you were sorry and I started to think it was my fault, that you got angry because I mess up a lot. Well, everyone makes mistakes and a mistake is never justification for abuse. I should have said never again the first time and stayed with it.

I wish I could say I wish I never met you, but I am stronger after knowing you. I know that I can survive what life throws at me, and I know if a guy ever puts his hands on me again, I'm gone and I'm calling the cops. I also wouldn't have gotten Dave back but for your jealousy and control issues.

I hope you get the help you so desperately need because if you don't, you'll end up back in jail and someone will be really hurt.

Goodbye forever,

Alli

What a fucking bitch? Out of all of the Dear John letters I ever heard of seriously, fuck this BITCH! I want to find her right now and slap her around.

Monday Morning

Drew couldn't wait to get to school. He got there, waited for the hallway to clear and then headed into the council room. His lady hadn't arrived yet. She would in a few minutes.

Clare's POV

I came in and locked the door behind me. Drew was waiting, sitting on the table, whistling as he often was.

"Hello Sexy," I say as I saunter over to him and kiss him on the jaw.

He grabs my ass and pulls me on his lap. I almost fall forward as I kiss him. His hands are already getting my bra unhooked. He does that so fast. Before I can unbutton his shirt he has my shirt off and my bra fell to the floor and he greedily sucks on my nipple.

"FUCK DREW!" He works my other breast with his hand, and he starts tugging on my nipple with his teeth. He promptly releases my breasts to kiss his way down my abs and pull off my jeans. I'm just in a thong and he's fully clothed. I straddle him, taking off his shirt and unbuttoning his pants before he pulls off my panties and starts licking my pussy.

"UGH! FUCK! DREW!" I hiss as he sucks my clit into his mouth. I feel a finger in me, oh wait two fingers. "URHGM!" He hooks them forward assailing my g-spot. He knows me so well at this point. He can get me to cum in a matter of a few short minutes. "UH-UHAAAHHAHAA!" I start cumming on the table. He smirks as he pulls away his fingers just to drop his boxers. I suck him into my mouth, getting him hard as scratches my neck. He knows I love that.

He carries me to the desk where he bends me over, takes a condom from the drawer, puts it on and then plunges into me. "OH FUCKING GOD!" I can hear him chuckle as he folds my arms behind my back, leaving my body pressed up against the desk, my hard nipples feeling the chill. He holds my hips as he bucks against me. "DREW! FUCK ME!" His hands take my shoulders and he holds them to use as leverage as he bounds me, his hips driving his big cock in and out of me quickly.

He somehow knows exactly what angle to use with which positions and I feel myself on the verge of another orgasm. "FUUUUUCK!" After I cum for the second time he flips me on my back and puts my ankles on his shoulders, pounding me silly until he cums.

After a couple minutes of recovery, we get dressed and discuss spring events. He wants to do an outdoor event and when we checked, the paintball prices were just too high. We decide on a school wide water war and can mass order balloons and have the council fill them up. We'll divide the grades in colors, get wet, you're out and the last person standing is the winner and his or her class is the best. We'll need rules like no getting people once your out and no hiding inside all the time. If this doesn't last very long, we can do tug of war and some other games. Follow it up with a cookout on the football field and it sounds like we have a pretty good Wednesday. We have no school on a Wednesday in April, Faculty In-Service Day or some junk.

Drew's POV

I have the world's best girlfriend. She's sweet, smart, amazing at sex and we rule the school together, literally. How awesome is this? I don't even want to know how crazy you had to be to give this up, i.e. to get to Eli Goldsworthy crazy. Well, he had his chance, or chances, and he blew it each time. More for me.

After we plan the water war, we try to come up with some smaller events we could do, prom being our other big event.

"Everyone loved the cider and donuts we did in the winter," Clare said. "Maybe we could do something for the spring like ice cream, or milk and cookies or lemonade."

"I like that. We could do something like lemonade Wednesdays and Milk and Cookies Fridays."

We crank out some numbers to go over with the council meeting in the afternoon and then head off to class.

Imogen's POV

I was chilling with Luke at lunch when I got a flurry of texts from Eli, who I hadn't heard from since his ratchet Thanksgiving tirade. "What's going on with Clare?" "Why r u friends?" "Can't u see she's know gud." Who wrote these? A toddler?

I respond, "R U drunk?" Seriously. Clare's very good, "in bed." Haha!

"No I'm not druk!" I bet he's wasted.

"It's been 3 months Eli. Time to move on."

"I HAVE MOVED ONNNNNNNN!"

"Goodbye Elijah." He hates being called Elijah.

Grace's POV

Miles is asleep during History. Mr. Perino is going to kill him. I look at Chewy and he's making faces at Tristan. Maya is reading a magazine hidden in her textbook. I would say I'm listening, but that's only half-true. Zig isn't even here. I don't know what kind of Honors history class this is, but it's kind of a joke.

Karma is an interesting concept. People take it to mean be good and good things happen to you etc, but that's not really what it means. What it means is that your actions have consequences, so each time you do something, you perpetuate something into the universe. You can be a sweetheart whose life sucks or a bitch who has it all. Often what happens to you is the result of what other people promulgated around you. Take me for example. I have a boyfriend not really through any of my own doing, but rather through the nefarious doing of some juvenile delinquents and a makeover from Clare Edwards. I could be a good girl or a bad girl and it's the same outcome. I think I'm a bit of both. The same meddling got Maya and Owen together.

Clare and Drew hooked up after Eli went bananas on her in public which lead to Luke and Imogen and in effect Zig and Becky.

After the fall, we all ended up alright, regardless of what kind of people we were beforehand. Karma is an interesting thing.


	19. What We Want

**Chapter 18: What We Want**

Clare's POV

It's Monday morning and I'm kneeling in front of my President. I wanted to congratulate him into getting an offer for an athletic scholarship at TU for football and I have him in my mouth. I would ride him, but unfortunately, this isn't the best time of the month for that. He seems content with me bobbing my head up and down and stroking him.

"FUCK CLARE! SO GOOD!" I push my head all the way down and then pop him out of my mouth and start licking the head. I stroke him furiously, licking his cock sloppily, sucking on his balls and digging my nails into his thighs. When he looks ready to blow, I suck him back into my mouth, bobbing my head a few times before he cums. I swallow every last drop of his saltiness. I don't know how long I will have him. College letters are coming in and we might not be in the same country. I don't want to think about it right now. What I really want is a way for all of my sexy studs and sexy ladies to end up together. Unless we all stay in Toronto, I don't know how to do that.

I put Drew away, and we get ready to do actual council work. We have the contracts in for the cookout and ordered all the water balloons and stuff. The milk and cookies events have been a big hit and I think we should switch to colder treats in April when it's warmer, maybe ice cream bars and ice pops. We can get them in bulk, cheap and have lemonade.

"I like that," Drew says. "I could always use something to cool me down."

We talk about Prom. There's a committee for that, so we don't have to do it all, but we do have to make sure they follow the constraints.

There's also Senior Week which has its own committee. We're bringing it back. It went away our sophomore year with the "new rules." It should be a lot of fun.

When the bell rings, we get up to go to class. Drew kisses me on the lips and then he says, "I can't wait until Friday." I'm nervous for Friday. We agreed to meet up with Imogen and Luke and try and figure out where all we're going to college. We should have gotten our decision letters by then.

Drew's POV

I know Clare's nervous about colleges, but she doesn't see what an awesome applicant she is. She fucking beat cancer, was newspaper editor when Katie couldn't do it, school vice president, killer grades, and I'm sure she charmed the hell out of her interviewers. I'm sure we'll end up in the same city and can stay together.

If my ass can get into college, she's a shoo in. I get my books and go to class.

Maya's POV

Everyone's talking about where they're going next year, and I don't want to lose our seniors. Correction, there are four seniors I don't want to lose. I'll still have Owen, so we'll be good with just each other, but our friends are fun, even when we're not sleeping with them. I mean we do have a lot more sex since they're around, but we also have movie nights, pillow fights, dinner parties, and maybe all of those have led to sex at some point, but we can just chill too!

I don't see Clare going to TU, but maybe she'll go to Banting or somewhere not too far away. I do have my grade 10 friends, but it's not the same. They always pair off which leaves me the odd one out, since Owen's away during the week. Oh Zig's girlfriend is a senior too. That's gonna suck.

Luke's POV

I can't keep my hands off Imogen. I try and I barely make it until the bell rings or we get out of school. She's like a serious addiction and I need rehab. No, I need to fucking graduate, so I can have her anytime I want and be free from bogus PDA rules. Just two more months, I tell myself. I just want to get through two more months.

Tuesday

Alli's POV

I got into MIT. I'm so excited. I can't wait to move to MA. I hope Clare gets into Harvard. I need my bff and she would love it there. She wanted Columbia for so long, but I think an Eli-free city is a good idea, and I know she need some space from her mother, who means well, but she's a bit much sometimes, although Clare was good at keeping her sex life a secret, well before Eli got loud on her. I still can't believe he did that, what a punk. I would have flipped if Johnny did that to me.

I see Dave. I want to talk to him about schools this weekend. I know he had a couple of offers and he was fine with them, but he still hadn't heard from his top choices. I don't know what he wants to do next year. We're in a better place than we've ever been, but we're both so young. Can we make it last? Do we want to try and hope for the best?

Wednesday

Clare's POV

I am trying not to think about 5PM. At 5PM, all of the Ivy League decisions come out online and when I check I'll either be estatic or crushed. I don't want to think about it. I just need to get through class. I ran into Luke, not even seeing him on my to the roof. I'm skipping lunch, too much college chatter. "Sorry Luke. I've been distracted."

"Me too. Everyone's going crazy over college. I just want to get through Degrassi."

"I just want the chatter to stop. It's nerve-racking enough without the hysteria."

"You skipping lunch?"

"Yes!"

"I'll skip with you." We went to the roof and just started making out. This is exactly what I need right now, simple, easy, fun. His nails rake my back through my shirt as I moan against him. He smells good.

He pins my arms to the bench as I tried to reach for his shirt. My legs wrapped around his hips and he began to thrust against me. I grunted and it wasn't long until I felt his erection pressing up against me. I pulled him out of his pants and he handed me a condom. I rolled it on him and I undid my pants. Luke yanked off my pants and panties with one pull and he put my ankles on his shoulders before thrusting into me.

"OH FUCK LUKE!" and began to grind his hips against me. His thrusts got shorter and faster and rougher. "HARDER!" I threw my head back and closed my eyes as he wildly bucked his hips against me. Luke leaned forward and grabbed my hips, pulling me on him and continuing to thrust. I grabbed his shoulders and began to grind my hips against him as he fucked me.

"OH! NOAH!" I hissed as I got closer and closer. I could feel him getting close too and I started to rub my clit, just a little more. I started to cum.

"MARY!" He was soon to follow.

We looked up when our orgasms subsided. I feel much better now.

We straightened up and had to get to our next class.

Drew's POV

I know today is a big day for Clare. I want to be supportive, but I don't want to make her even more anxious. The decisions come out at 5PM. I'm going to get cupcakes and either we'll celebrate or we'll binge on them, whatever works.

I was just getting out of the bakery when Mom called. "Drew, you got a big envelope from BU."

Oh Shit! I want to read it, but I don't have time to go home and then go to Clare's. "You can open it Mom." I'm pretty sure she was already opening it before I said she could. She shrieked.

"What is it?" Why is she shrieking?

"You got an offer for a full scholarship in basketball." Whoa! If Clare gets into Harvard, we could live together. There's a bridge between the two schools. I know Alli got into MIT, so she would be near her best friend too. "Drew, are you there?"

"Yeah Mom. Sorry, I got lost in thought."

"Are you coming home? We can celebrate!"

"Not yet. I'm going to visit Clare. I'll call you when I'm on my way back."

"Alright Honey!"

I'm in the car now, off to Clare's.

I get there at 4:50. I see shadows in Clare's room and ring the bell. A couple of minutes later, Alli comes to get me.

"What's in the box?"

"Cupcakes."

We go up to Clare's room. Jenna is there too.

"Is this a party," Clare mumbled. "What it it turns into a pity party?"

"Relax, Clare," Jenna told her. "I'm sure this will go better than you think."

"That won't be hard," Alli grumbled. Jenna glared at her.

I started to rub Clare's shoulders. "The server will probably be overloaded at 5PM. You might need to wait five minutes."

"Drew!" Alli hissed.

"What? It's what happened with the people I know who applied early in the fall."

At 5:05 Clare hit the first button. Columbia, waitlisted. They're stupid anyway. Harvard, not loading. She skipped to Princeton, waitlisted. Yale, accepted. "Woot!" It's closer to Boston than Princeton and Columbia anyway, and she knows some people there. She tries Harvard again. "Congratulations!" it says on the screen. All I hear is shrieking, mostly Alli and Jenna. Clare is pretty much frozen. I kiss her cheek. She takes my hand and puts it in hers.

Once the commotion calmed down, which only happened when I said no cupcakes until they stopped yelling. I told Clare my news. "I got into BU today."

"What! You didn't tell me you applied!" She grinned.

"I applied to a school in every city where you applied."

I hear an "AWWW!" when Clare kisses my lips.

"And I was afraid we were going to get separated."

"Not if I can help it."

"But won't BU be expensive!"

"I got a full ride."

"Get out!"

"I'm taking the cupcakes."

"You better not!" Alli hissed.

Jenna still was waiting to hear from NYU but she got into Banting's music program, which she was happy with anyhow.

"How are we celebrating?" Alli asked.

I knew how I wanted to celebrate; I wanted Clare riding my dick. I see my phone flashing. Shit! I gotta call my mom. "I'll be right back."

"Are you on your way home Drew?"

"I'm still at Clare's. She got into Harvard."

"WHAT! Get her on the phone." I guess she's more exciting than me. I hand Clare the phone. Poor Clare couldn't get a word in edgewise.

"I'll see you soon Audra. Bye!" Clare laughed. "She insisted that I come out with you all for dinner. She made a reservation for 7PM. Alli and Jenna are invited too."

It's only 5:15. I whisper to Clare that we should celebrate in the shower. She giggles and then takes my hand. "We'll be back."

We get to the bathroom and my lips latch on hers. She breaks the kiss to get off my shirt and then she unbuttons my pants. I step out of them and get her shirt off. I kiss her again as I get her out of her pants. Soon, we are naked and I get the water on. Shit! I didn't bring any condoms. I look around and she says, "I'm on the pill."

"Since when?"

"I've been on it for months. Condoms were just a backup." How did I not know this? We get in the water and she starts to lather me in soap. It tickles and it feels nice to have her nails drag against my skin. I turn around and she gets my back and then I wash her with her soap. She must have used Jake's soap on me, since I don't smell all flowery like she does. I'm grateful for that. I love washing her breasts and I always take extra time with them. She bends over in front of me and sucks me into her mouth.

"OH FUCK!" her mouth combining with the water is amazing. She has me nice and hard and I pull away from her. I turn her around and start to finger her, making sure she gets nice and wet for me.

"OH DREW!" I thrust into her and begin to buck my hips back and forth. Our lips crash together and I can tell she's touching herself right now, hot. I grope her breasts as she rubs her clit and soon, she cums hard. I hold her up in the shower and once she's done, I tell her to grab the shower bar and I really begin to pound her.

"AW FUCK CLARE!" I'm so close. I tell her to face me and then I shoot my load all over her chest. She giggles as she runs back under the water and we dry off. I put on the clothes I was wearing before and Clare changes before we go out.

Clare's POV

I'm so excited. I get to be with my boyfriend and my best friend. I really liked Boston when I went to visit it in the fall, and I'm sure I'll like it even better this spring. Jenna gave me a knowing look when I went to get dressed. Sue me. I like sex. No, that's an understatement. I change into a dress and put on some leggings since it's cold out and I dry off my hair. I put on a little makeup and it's time for us to go to this restaurant.

"We finished the cupcakes while you two were celebrating," Alli told us.

I shake my head. How did she eat so much sugar right before dinner?

We get to the restaurant and Audra hugs her son and then she hugs me. "I am so proud of both of you. You both have come so far." We really have. He takes my hand, and we go to be seated.

"So where is BU in proximity to Harvard and MIT."

Drew answers, "MIT and Harvard are in Cambridge and BU is in Boston, near Allston. BU is right across the Charles River from MIT and Harvard is north of MIT, so it's on the other side." I have a feeling he's mapped out the routes all ready.

I didn't want Jenna to feel left out, since she didn't apply to any schools nearby. I asked her about Banting's music program, and she tells me about the success that recent alums have had and how they've come back to the school to help current students. She's hoping for a mentor if she goes there, and she has some ideas for projects she wants to work on.

The food was excellent; I got the scallops with mixed vegetables and pasta. I thank Audra and Omar for a lovely dinner and Drew takes us girls home. He drops me off last.

"I'm so excited for next year. All I wanted was to have you by my side."

"Me too." We kiss goodnight.

Friday

Imogen's POV

Finally, the weekend is here. I kissed Luke in the parking lot and we had a nice necking session before we went to meet Drew and Clare. She hadn't been too talkative about schools, but every knows she got into Harvard. Alli's such a blabbermouth. We got to the Dot, and found a booth.

Luke kissed me. "I can't wait until we're away at college. I won't have to sneak around anymore. I can see you anytime I want."

"Who says I'll be that available?" His face fell. "I'm just teasing. You know I can't get enough of you."

He grinned. "I need you, Baby."

We kissed again and then I heard, "EW Luke has cooties!"

I look up and it's Becky and Zig, She saw the look on Luke's face and ran away. Zig laughed and chased her. They are so cute together.

Drew and Clare joined us. "I just saw Becky run out of here. What did you do?" Clare eyed Luke suspiciously.

"Nothing!"

They sat down across from us. "Immy and I both got into BU," Luke told them.

Clare grinned. Drew high fived both of us.

"We could get an apartment together," Luke suggested.

"I have to live in the dorms freshman year," Clare said. "It's mandatory for first years."

"We could say you're pregnant," Drew suggested.

"Drew!"

"I didnt' mean to actually get you pregnant, but we could do that to. I'd have a lot of fun trying."

She rolled her eyes.

"Even if you're in the dorms," I said, "you're very close and you can stay over if we get an apartment. We don't have a housing requirement." I can see it now. We could get an apartment in Allston with those big windows.

We start chatting about what we know about the city and when we should visit and time is flying by. This is going to be really great.

Zig's POV

Becky's driving and she wouldn't tell me where we're going. I'm sure it will be fun, as long as I'm with her.

We got to what looked like an abandoned building. "It used to be a coffee shop," she said. She removed a brick and took out a key. She put the brick back and unlocked the door. We went inside. The shop was cleared out. It was a bit musty in here. It was a nice space. "There's not much around here. It would be a great place for a concert."

"Really?" This hardly sounds like Becky, sneaking into an abandoned cafe and throwing an illicit concert. Sneaky!

"Yeah, but we could do other stuff, for now." She took my hand and we got into the manager's office in the back where there was a desk and a folding chair. She sat on the desk and pulled me to her, my lips crashing to hers.

My hands roamed up her sides as her tongue teased my lips. I gave her access and she pulled me on top of her. I almost fell, not expecting her passion. My hands found the sides of her breasts and she grunted as I rubbed them. "Is this okay?" I asked breaking the kiss as I whispered in her ear.

"Don't stop," she moaned as she arched her back to increase the contact. I kept rubbing her, kissing her neck and we started grinding against each other. I kissed her throat and her collar-bone and then I started kissing as far down as I could reach with her blouse on. She undid the first two buttons, giving me more access to her tender flesh. I kissed her chest and undid the rest of the buttons, leaving her shirt on, just open as I kissed her stomach. She squirmed under my touch, pleading with her eyes as I cupped her face.

"Can I please you?"

She blushed and nodded as I undid her pants and slowly pulled them off. I kissed her again, her hands finding my hair as I slowly moved my hands down her body, rubbing her clit through her panties. She bucked forward and I kept rubbing her. She growled into the kisses, trying to get herself closer to my hand. I slipped a finger past the fabric and began touching her directly.

I don't even think she's touched herself before. She wiggles with every touch, hissing, grunting, and moaning for me as she breaks the kiss. I hug her close and push a finger into her. I have to go slowly since she's so tight. I work my finger in and out and her eyes are filled with lust as she crashes her lips to mine again. I tease her clit with her thumb and it isn't long before she's bucking against me, hissing for more. "FUCK ZIG!" She seldom curses. I have her in unchartered territory now, and she's loving it. It's doing wonders for my ego. My hand finds her breast and I slip past her bra, groping her flesh as she cries, "I'm SO CLOSE!" I have her on the edge, just a little more and "FUCK! ZIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGG!" She lurches forward. I hold her through her orgasm and then she puts her head down on my neck.

This is the first time she let me see her messy and undone. She's always so punctual, polite, perfect. I love it now that's she's raw and flustered. My lips touch hers as I savor this moment.

Owen's POV

I picked up Maya at her house, and I am taking her out to dinner. I put in some transfer applications, so I could go to a better school, which would be great, but I'd have to move farther from her, and that sucks.

She's wearing this beautiful blue dress and I want tonight to be agood night for us, so I'm taking her out to this fancy French-Thai fusion restaurant downtown.

We get there and are seated promptly. "This place is beautiful."

"I wanted to take you somewhere nice. You deserve it." We kissed and the waiter explained to us the specials.

She ordered the mussels for an appetizer and the tamarind duck. I got the calamari and the steak frites which come with a side of coconut shrimp.

Our appetizers came and Maya told me the latest Degrassi gossip. A physics teacher resigned, allegedly to care for his ailing mother but rumor has it he was sleeping with a junior, and his wife caught him and turned him into the school. He might be facing criminal charges soon. I swear, that school is a hot mess. When we got our main courses, she said, "you've been quiet Owen."

"I know. I need to tell you something."

Her eyes narrowed. "What's going on?"

"I applied to some schools to be a transfer, since I had good grades in the fall and I thought I could get into a better school than TU. I did, but now I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose you, but I'll be even farther away than I am now if I go."

"How far?"

"I got into Smithdale, which isn't so bad, but I also got into BU."

Maya looked sad. "I don't want you to go, but I don't want to hold you back either. This could be great for you. I just, everyone will be in Boston except for me."

"What do you mean everyone?"

"Immy and Luke got into BU. Drew did too. Clare's going to Harvard."

"Clare's going to Harvard?"

"She didn't tell anyone, since she didn't want to brag, but Alli told like everyone." That figures. "I'll be all alone, and my five favorite people will all be together." Wow, that does suck.

"I want you to come with me. I'd take you if I could."

She lit up. "Maybe you can."

"How? Your parents won't agree to let you leave."

"They might. They don't like me very much anyway."

"Don't say that."

"It's true. Katie's perfect, and I'm the screwup."

"You're wonderful and your sister is a bitch."

"Duh, but they don't see that."

What do I want? I want all six of us to be in Boston together. Now, how do we get Maya to Boston?


End file.
